Battlefield Calls
by Draconc89
Summary: This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards. I do not own any of the characters from the novel and this is not for profit just practice. Rated M for gore and possible other things later. rewire in progress
1. Chapter 1

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 1

August 4th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Naha Airport ~ Onna Serika Vacation home

Beginning from around Common Era 2030, the earth underwent a radical drop in temperature; the world's overall food supply deteriorated on a massive scale. Since around 2020, advanced agriculture production came to be a solar-powered industry and this limited the influence it had on advanced industrial nations. However, the impact of the damage on the emerging industrial nations that had experienced an accelerated population explosion brought on by radical economic growth was a profound one. With the drop in temperature and desertification proceeding simultaneously in the North China region, it was confronted with an extremely serious situation.

The residents of North China, in accordance with the traditions of their people, weathered such dire straits. Colonization by Border Transgression, in short, by using illegal immigration. However, Russia did not assent to the influx of illegal immigrants. This resulted in illegal aliens being thoroughly expunged, even from unpopulated wildernesses and rented out nooks of houses. Those who possess true power, cannot grow weary of bloodshed. China admonished Russia in the name of humanitarianism; Russia admonished China in the name of international law. The antagonism of both nations was not confined between them. Crossing national borders in the name of humanitarianism is banned by international law. Throughout the world, kindling was laid just waiting for a match. In this environment, there was a food shortage caused by temperature dropping. There was a struggle over energy resources to be used to alleviate the problem. For the kindling to become an inferno, even a slight impetus would have been enough.

In Common Era 2045, World War Three, an outbreak of 20 years of wars clustered across the world started. From 2045 to 2064, wide scale border disputes throughout the world made this an era of continuous war. Not a single nation was able to remain a bystander; this was truly a world war. When the conflicts finally ceased, the world's population was a third of the size it had been in 2045; it had been decreased to 3 billion people.

Russia reabsorbed Ukraine and Belarus into the New Soviet Union (ShinSoRen). China governed over the northern parts of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos as well as the Korean peninsula through the Great Asia Alliance (Asian Alliance). India and Iran devoured various countries in central Asia to construct the Indo-Persia Union. The USA absorbed Canada and Mexico to fuse all of North America into one nation (USNA). The EU split into eastern and western parts; half of the various countries of Africa dissolved. In South America, aside from Brazil, the region was divided into small countries where governments did not have much reach beyond their own location. The world had been transformed this way by 20 years of warfare, even though it never resorted to nuclear warfare, and magicians were one part of this world and its transformation.

In 2046, "The International Magic Federation" was established. Their purpose was to prevent the pollution of the earth beyond what it could recover from through the use of radioactive materials in weapons of mass destruction. Within the bounds of their stated purpose to halt the use of nuclear weapons, magicians freed themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and were permitted to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Even magicians on the front lines taking part by killing each other would cease their skirmish when they observed signs of the use of nuclear weapons; whether it was their own country or their enemy's country, they would cooperate to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons. The banning of nuclear weapons has been established as the paramount duty of magicians around the world. This pact, "The International Magic Federation's Charter", targets radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that contaminate the environment.

Strictly speaking, that does not include clean nuclear bombs. However, since in order to detonate a state of the art nuclear bomb made to be use for great battles, a small nuclear bomb was indispensable, this resulted in a complete ban on nuclear weapons. Thus, in the period of war that lasted twenty years, there was not a single usage of nuclear weapons. The International Magic Federation was honored for this achievement. Internationally recognized as an agency of peace even after the world war ended, it occupies a position of prestige.

I heard the announcement that it was time to put on my seat belt and closed the file of teaching material in "Contemporary History - A Guide" that related to magicians. The contents were a little difficult for someone like me who had just become a middle school student, but it was sufficient to keep me from being bored. I had heard that modern airplanes were not subject to failure caused by electromagnetic interference generated by information terminals. However, turning information terminals off during takeoffs and landings was a traditional courtesy. Not only me, the other passengers also turned their terminals off. I did not intend to be the only one disobeying the rules of common sense like a spoiled child. The seat was covered by an egg shaped safety shield, a real-time image of a southern island was projected on the interior. Looking at that vivid greenery and sparkling ocean, makes the world's temperature drop seem like an event in a fictional story.

Nevertheless, that event is an unequivocal fact. Before we were born, the world's climate began getting warmer but we can look at the traces of the temperature dropping all around us. For example, the dress code. Not exposing bare skin, this manner in which we dress is nothing but a trace of the deep impression the era of the temperature dropping left on the world. Well, I have no interest in dressing to expose my shoulders or breast area, and in the first place, it would not be a flattering style on me, yet, it is not compulsory to have a skirt so long the hem drags, and I like clothes. However, in private places, there are no rules over the manner of dressing so it is not like it really hinders us.

While I am thinking of these trivial things, the airplane touched down at Naha airport. I could hardly feel any tremors from the landing. The seat belt that was only a meaningless formality unlocked and I opened the shield of the capsule seat. Underneath was a regular seat, the seat was so narrow my elbow collided with it. It seemed like we were crammed in here without a trace of civility, but if I had to put up with who knows how many people I do not know and had never seen before at point blank range for an hour, I would not be able to endure it. I waited for Okaa-sama to leave her seat. Together we turned to the passenger exit.

We were using the summer break for a private family vacation trip. A family trip was originally a private matter, I think, but in the case of our family trips, they were almost never private. Even so, I was regrettably cheerful. The only cloud on the horizon was that it was not just Okaa-sama and I, Ani, elder brother without honorific, would also be with us.

When we left the VIP lounge in the arrival lobby, Ani had already gone and picked up our checked in luggage and was waiting for us. Having Ani travel all by himself and get the luggage was not some form of petty meanness. Executive Class passengers had precedence when it came to disembarking from the plane. Their luggage also had precedence in being returned, nay, as expected he did have to wait a little. Considering the time it took to get the luggage ready for pick up, having Ani, who was a commercial class passenger, go and pick up the luggage for us is not pointless.

Naturally, there is a proper reason for Ani to be seated in commercial class alone. In Executive Class, in addition to the normal cabin attendant, special crewmembers that specialize in handling violence act as guards and keep a watchful eye. If a criminal incident like a hijacking, suicide bomber or such were to occur, it would be in the loosely guarded commercial class. Ani is assigned a commercial class seat, for the sake of handling such an unlikely occurrence.

That being said, even I acknowledge that the way my family handles such matters is not normal. While I walk with Okaa-sama, I happen to glance over my shoulder. Ani is pushing the cart carrying our luggage all alone as if it were perfectly normal without a trace of dissatisfaction on his face, silently trailing us. Like he always does. I do not particularly hate this Ani. I merely have trouble interacting with him. I have no idea what he could possibly be thinking. Why, is he commonly treated like a servant when he is family? If he were a servant, it would probably be normal to be calm at receiving this treatment. I know I have been told that this is the duty he has been assigned to do. I also acknowledge our family's uniqueness. Nevertheless, Ani is only a first year middle school student like me. Ani was born in April and I was born in March. We were born within a year of each other, so we are in the same school year. This is only a coincidence brought about by our birth months. However, all the same, this does not change the fact that until March of this year he was an elementary school student like me.

Considering that fact, how can he take to being ordered about by me, his younger sister so calmly. The eyes of Ani and I met. My several glances over my shoulder are probably bothering him. "...What is it?" I recognize that the reason Ani also directed his eyes towards me is because I have been looking at him intermittently.

However, from my mouth only a repulsive voice came out. "It is nothing." Ani responded in a polite tone like one a butler might use to address the mistress of the house he was serving. Like or dislike, the love of a brother for his sister or the hatred of close kin, all of those emotions a brother might direct to a younger sister or a close relative were not there.

"If that is so, please do not stare at me. It is uncomfortable!" I acknowledge that I am being unreasonable. We are the ones who are treating Ani as a servant, there is no reason for Ani to wish such a thing. Despite that, I selfishly strike at Ani with my irritation.

"Pardon me." Ani halted and bowed his head towards me, and put a little more distance between us than there had been until then as he followed behind us. Why, I thought. Just now, I was merely being self-centered. I am such a disagreeable child. Just like I thought, I have trouble interacting with this Ani.

The place we are staying in this time is a recently purchased vacation home in Onna Serika. I would have been fine with a hotel, but since Okaa-sama does not handle places with numerous people well, Chichi, father, I am using the Japanese word because normally someone like Miyuki would use Otou-sama, hurriedly prepared this for us. As usual, that man appears to think that he can use money to buy affection. Even though that money is the reason, he married Okaa-sama to obtain. Although Chichi was extraordinary when he was young, since even for a magician, he possesses an above normal quantity of psions, his potential power made him highly prized as a magician.

It seems however, according to the current magic technical system, the quantity of psions possessed does not influence the superiority or inferiority of magic ability. In the end, that man could not make his potential power into actual power; he renounced trying to make his life a success as a magician. Currently he is installed as an executive in a company created by Okaa-sama's family. Because of those particulars, I can understand why he is deferential to Okaa-sama. Yet, as his daughter, I wish he would display a more father-like uprightness. I lightly shook my head to chase away these pointless reflections from inside my mind. After all I am on vacation, I am aware that being trapped in unpleasant thoughts is foolish.

"Welcome, Oku-sama. It is good that you have come, also Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-kun." The one who came out to greet us at the vacation house was Sakurai Honami, who had been sent slightly ahead of us in order to take care of the cleaning, shopping, and other such things for us. She is Okaa-sama's Guardian. Until five years ago, Sakurai-san was a SP of the Metropolitan Police Department. I believe that they quite strongly attempted to impede her departure when she resigned. However, it had been decided that she would be Okaa-sama's Guardian before she sought employment with the Metropolitan Police Department. Joining the Metropolitan Police Department was for the purpose of learning the ins and outs of guard operations.

She is a modified magician whose genetic structure has been altered to strengthen her disposition for magic, a member of the first generation of the 'Sakura' Series. During the waning days of the 20 years of continuous border conflicts, she was constructed at a research institute, a magician bought by the Yotsuba Family before she was born. Nonetheless, she is a cheerful, lively woman who does not seem to feel the weight of her personal history. Aside from her main duty of protection operations, she takes care of Okaa-sama's everyday necessities with great attention to detail for us. According to her, she finds the role of housekeeper the more congenial role. It ran counter to the image of a Guardian to abandon her protection operations, but she came ahead of us to the vacation house in order to gather knowledge about the current status of this area, since Ani would be close to Okaa-sama and me.

That being said, I wished Sakurai-san and Ani had switched duties. However, since taking care of the details of providing a comfortable household would be impossible for Ani that would be pointless. "Now, please come in. There is chilled barley tea ready. Or else, I can also make some green tea if you would like me to?"

"Thank you, since it has already been made, I'll have the barley tea."

"Yes, ma'am, Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-kun, is barley tea alright for you as well?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Since you have troubled yourself to make it." There is only one thing about Sakurai-san that might be called unsatisfactory, it is that she treats Ani as Okaa-sama's son, and as my brother. It goes without saying that this is a natural thing to do. However, I am unable to do that natural thing. At times like this, I am irrationally vexed with myself for that reason.

"Okaa-sama, I would like to take a short walk." I am aware that since we have just arrived, things are too unsettled for me to go for a swim. On the other hand, being shut up in the vacation house would be wasteful, so I would like to take a walk. Walking to Manzamou would be impossible because it is a little too far, but just walking leisurely along the path alongside the beach would undoubtedly feel pleasant.

"Miyuki-san, have Tatsuya accompany you on your walk." Unfortunately, when I heard Okaa-sama's reply, I felt that my long awaited walk was spoiled from the start. I really wished to proclaim that I would be alright alone, however I did not want to worry her too much.

"I understand." It took all my strength to keep my voice from being petulant. I pulled my wide brimmed straw hat low, did not look behind, and walked out beneath the waning rays of the sun. The ocean breeze fluttering the hem of my summer dress is as relaxing as I thought it would be. I received help from Sakurai-san in order to apply sun block from head to toe without missing a spot, so I could feel the wind on my arms and legs without concern for the sun's rays. With my skin covered in brown cream, I think that I do not look much different when compared to a local child. Probably, thanks to that I am not stared at when I pass by someone, this is a comfortable feeling. My skin has never known the feeling of tanning in the sun, it is not conceited to say that I am regrettably conspicuous in places like a beach.

Nay, I am really not conceited about it. I have a memory of going to a pool with my elementary school friends and being deeply horrified by being told that I looked like a "Yuki-Onna". A female Japanese snow yokai. Even now, I cannot blot it out. The remark was excessively horrifying because it was a thoughtless remark, not by any means an attempt to bully me or to maliciously talk behind my back or anything like that.

There is no way I am lacking in my pigmentation. It is just that my hair is a shade of black too deep. Could it be hereditary? However, my family line is not supposed to be intermingled with Europeans for the past five generations, well, since I do not know any farther than that. The possibility that this comes from some long ago genetic ancestor is not nonexistent. However, even Okaa-sama becomes a little darker in the summer and Ani's complexion could be called tanned, since it so splendidly soaks up the sun so much that I can no longer tell what his original color is, so I do not believe it could be called a hereditary thing.

I have been remembering and contemplating things that I do not wish to, I consciously focused ahead in order to not look back, too consciously. What should I do with my mind? I am so perplexed. Although my ears are unobstructed, I cannot hear the sound of footsteps. There is no sign of someone being there. Naturally, I have no skill at detecting someone's presence to begin with, but still. If I turned around, however, undeniably at a little distance away, Ani is accompanying me. Because Ani is my Guardian.

Why do I not use "bodyguard" but a grandiose term like "Guardian", I do not understand. Not even a single reason why, even now. However, a "Guardian" of Yotsuba is somehow different from a simple "bodyguard", that is something I think I am able to understand. A bodyguard does a "job", a guardian performs a "duty".

Bodyguards risk their lives to protect the ones they are guarding in exchange for earning a monetary reward. There are cases like an SP of the police who conduct protection operations as part of their professional duties, but since those people also receive a salary for their professional duties, I think that they unmistakably meet the broad definition of occupations that receive monetary compensation. In contrast to that, Guardians receive no monetary rewards. All the necessities of living are provided by Yotsuba. Whenever cash is needed, Yotsuba supplies it. To be correct that is not a reward, it is the cost of maintaining the power of protection. I conclude that it is thus, a bodyguard protects in order to eat; a Guardian eats in order to protect. Guardians have no private life of their own. All of them, the male Guardians and the female Guardians, are devoted to serve and protect the person they call Master or Mistress.

We are a clan that thinks that this is perfectly normal and I too, find it so. If you cannot think that this is normal, the only thing you can do is withdraw. However, we are 'Yotsuba'. Even if I am somewhat embarrassed to be called Mistress, I feel that that is preferable to being expelled, but still. I am happy when we are away from the clan; "Guardians" do not normally use the designations of "Master" or "Mistress" when we are not inside the clan. Ani became my Guardian when I was six years old. My first Guardian is Ani, this is probably something that will not be changed for a long time. That person is not the son of the elder sister of the head of the Yotsuba Clan, he is the Guardian of a candidate to be the next head. If I become the head, he will be my shadow. Until my life ends, it will be that way. As long as I do not relieve him of his duty as a Guardian.

Yes, that is the single way a Guardian can escape his duty and be allowed to live the life of a normal person, for a Guardian to be dismissed by the one-he guards. He accompanies me. He follows behind me. I cannot be separated from him. He cannot escape from me. The one who will not escape is me. The one who is unable to escape is him. Despite the facts, that I am the only person that can let him return to the life of an ordinary middle school student. The one who keeps Ani from being able to be an ordinary middle school student is me. Because I will not release Ani.

I do not know how to interact with Ani. I do not hate Ani.

Then why am I confining him to this cruel condition? The answer does not come. Whenever I think about this matter, for some reason my mind goes blank. With my gaze fixated on the ground beneath my feet, I quickened my pace. I had my eyes cast downward and my feet going at a fast walk.

Suddenly, my arm was grabbed and it seemed like I was going to fall backward. Immediately, before I impacted with what would be a thud, I deplorably fell into Ani's arms. I made no complaint to Ani. What happened just now is my fault, since I was not looking ahead. The fact that I reflexively raised my voice is a secret. I have no intention of telling anyone. The problem is that after my body was restrained by Ani, I received an impact from the front. I was not the one who bumped into someone, clearly I had been the one bumped. Even though I am angry, this is obviously a set up.

I focus my anger filled gaze upward. However, all I could see is a bulky wall of muscles. I set my gaze even higher. Finally, I knew the identity of the one who bumped into me. A big black male teenager, who wore a disheveled worn out army uniform, a 'Left Blood'. Due to the intensification of the twenty years of continuous border conflicts, the American, at the time, it was still the USA, forces garrisoned in Okinawa eventually withdrew to Hawaii and left behind their children. The majority of them were not abandoned by their parents, but rather because their fathers had died in the war. However, many of them were taken in and raised by the National Defense force who had inherited the base, afterwards they became part of the military. They are valiant soldiers who superbly fulfill the duty of defending the border, and many of their children also become soldiers.

However, a private Okinawa Tourist Guide website contained an article warning that many of those children, in short the second generation, were known for behaving badly so one should be wary of them. Behind the large youth, there were two teenagers also wearing old tattered army uniforms in a sloppy manner with similar builds, releasing sneering laughter in a nauseating fashion. My reflexive anger was naturally changed into fear. My mind was so crammed with fear that the natural thought that if the worst happens, I can use magic, could not be formed.

Until my field of vision was blocked by Ani's back. It was the lean back of a young boy. Nevertheless, it was a broader back than mine. I did not notice when it started, but I was being sheltered by Ani's back. "Hey, I got no business with a brat like you?" Disdaining us with scorn, the big youth peered at Ani's face. Ani made no response.

"You're too scared to speak?"

"Ha, ha, a chicken boy. Only trying to show off!" The two youths behind him deride and threaten Ani. The anger in my heart is rejuvenated. Compared to before, their plan is more obvious. 'Should have taken my CAD with me', I lamented. I cannot control the effects of my power very well when I lack an assisting tool. Causing serious injuries even to someone like this would be awkward in various ways. If I had access to a CAD, these jerks would not be saying whatever they like! Not even, I myself understood why on earth I was burning with such rage.

I glared at the big teenager barring the path in front of Ani. The big teen's eyes looked at me and narrowed. His lips moved. It could have been to laugh, it could have been to speak. There is no way to tell. "Since we have no intention of begging you to mercifully forgive us for bumping into you, turn away from this course of action. For both of our sakes." The calm tone was not that of someone who could be called a boy, the big teen's face stiffened due to the completely unchild-like statement.

"—What did you say?" It was a low faint whisper-like query.

"You should have been able to hear?" The retort completely lacked emotion as if it was a mere comment made to oneself. In both of the teen's eyes, an evil glint nested.

"Even if you press your head to the ground, I won't forgive you. For now, I'll let you off with bruises."

"If you are talking about Dogeza, you shouldn't say head, you have to say forehead." Immediately afterwards, with no sign or previous indication, the teen struck out at Ani. Even though Ani was a teenager as well, Ani still had the body of a first year middle school student. The difference between him and the big youth before my eyes was that of an adult and a child.

I reflexively closed my eyes. There was a thud like sound. I just realized that if Ani was struck, then I, who was behind him, would become involved as well. I thought it was strange that that had not occurred. Timidly, I open my eyes. The first sight that entered my vision was the face of the big teen frozen in disbelief. There was no need to worry about what could cause him to make such a look. The teen's right arm was extended in an incomplete punch. Ani was stopping the fist with two hands. Although it was two arms versus one arm, the difference between the weight of their two bodies was such that it should not have made any difference. The mass of the big teen's body was probably over two times that of Ani. Despite that fact, Ani was not warding off the blow. Without taking even one-step back, to brace himself, Ani was taking the full weight the big teen was putting into that punch head on and stopping it. Did he use magic? No, there was no indication of that. In things like academics, physical strength, and agility, Ani was more capable. However, in magic, I am supposed to be more capable than Ani. If Ani used magic then there is no way I would be unaware of it.

"Interesting... I only intended to play around with you but..." Grinning broadly, the big teen pulled back his arm and assumed a posture with his left fist in front of his chest. Boxing, Karate, I, a complete novice in combat and martial arts was unable to recognize which it is. However, somehow even I could discern that the foe that had been half playing before had become serious. I forgot about fleeing, from the shadow behind that boy's back I peeped at the big teenager. That boy's lackadaisical comment plunged into my ears, which said nothing and stilled my breath.

"Are you sure? It's going to be no laughing matter if we go beyond this point." Why are you speaking in such a provocative manner?! Typically, if someone like you took him on, you would not be able to match him. Typically, people of our age should flee in this situation. No, Ani's intentions do not matter. I should flee even if I have to do it alone. Despite what I was thinking in my head, my body did not leave its place behind Ani's back.

"You're spouting a lot of trash talk for a brat!" What happened next could not be caught with my eyes. I could only understand the results, everything else is mere conjecture about what occurred. The teen's left leg advanced forward. The teen's left leg and right leg were placed in what looked like a fighting stance, Ani placed his left leg forward. The teen's left hand was aiming for Ani's collar, just as the lunging fist seemed about to connect. Ani's left fist was propping him up from its position on the middle of his chest. In that short blur of time, more than this seemed to have occurred but some time was unmistakably used by the big teen to spring back using the recoil. Do-on, a sound like that of a Taiko being struck, surely that was the sound of Ani's fist. Ani withdrew the leg he had placed forward, and as if it were a prearranged signal, the big teen's body sank. Cries of pain arose from where he was down on both knees on the surface of the road.

Ani looked past the big teenager who was crouching down and coughing painfully, and quietly directed his eyes to the people behind him. Like they were petrified, the two male teens did not move. Ani turned his back on them. "Let's go." Ani took my arm in his hand. At last, I became aware that those softly murmured words were directed towards me.

"Miyuki-san, did something happen?" When I returned from my aborted walk, Sakurai-san paled and rushed over to me in a small sprint. I did not think my face looked that terrible, but even I myself realized that I had turned a little pale. Therefore, from the outset, I made no attempt to deceive her.

"It was a minor, unfortunate, encounter with a young man."

"Well...!" With only that, Sakurai-san seemed to have discerned the gist of the situation. Nonchalantly, she made a survey of my person, probably checking to see if my clothes were in disarray.

"I am fine." It was a bit of a strain but, I think my smile was natural. When I directed my smile to her, Sakurai-san also returned a relieved smile to me. However, I could not continue smiling for long, because Ani saved me, that phrase did not depart from my mouth. I shifted my focus from the words I thought to say, Ani was feigning ignorance. His face was, as always, expressionless. He bowed lightly to Sakurai-san. Despite that, his eyes never turned toward me and withdrew to an inner room. Regrettably, the painfully constructed smile I had made seems to be about to crumble.

"Taking a shower will rinse off the sweat." There was no sweat on me, but I used that as a pretext to take refuge in the shower room. The hot water of the shower bounced off my skin. I forgot to remove the water repellent cream, so I merely felt the heat. This allowed my body that seemed about to shake to warm. "Why..."

I took my head out from under the spray of the shower. Hot drops outline my face, by the corner of my eyes and above my cheekbones, different kinds of drops intermingle. "Why am I crying...?" A bemused voice reached my own ears. It was not a tearful voice, it was as if it was somebody else's voice. "Why do I have to cry?" Panicking, I even try shouting. There is no answer. I am the only one here. "why... Why..." The only sound that I can hear is the sound of the shower. No one will give me an answer to my question.


	2. Chapter 2

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 2

August 4th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Vacation House ~ Hotel Party

Although we came here on vacation, the bonds of society and family cannot be severed, regrettably. I have just barely become a middle school student but that does not mean that there are no people whose invitation I cannot decline. Only blood relations which are not very many people, as it is said even the darkest cloud has a silver lining, however, I had completely no intimation that any of those people would be in the same place at the same time as me. The one who sent the invitation was Kuroba Mitsugu-san. This person is Okaa-sama's cousin.

The hand of the clock is pointing to 6 PM. It is nearly the time that I have to depart the vacation house. I sat in front of a mirror with a brush in my hand. "Ha…." Without thinking, I allowed a sigh to escape from my mouth. The me in the mirror was wearing a distinctly dispirited look. I am not ill at ease at parties. However, I have just traveled from Tokyo to Okinawa this very day. I wanted to take it easy for at least this evening.

"Miyuki-san, have you finished getting ready?" After a knock, a voice sounded through the door. It seems that Sakurai-san has come to call on me who is lingering in her own room.

"Uh, yes." I, who had been contemplating the whispers of my thoughts, reflexively stood up to give my answer. Interpreting my reply as permission to enter, Sakurai-san opened the door. Certainly, it could be that kind of signal, so I did not get particularly flustered.

"What's this? Aren't you all ready to go?" Seeing that I had changed into a cocktail dress, put on a necklace, a hair band and also had my purse in my hand, Sakurai-san let her feelings show with a painful smile.

"Don't make such a sullen face or all your finery will go to waste." Could my face be so easy to read? "…Do you understand?" It was Sakurai-san I faced; nay, that did not change the fact that it was the eyes of another person. I had no intention of letting anyone be aware of my unhappiness.

"As for me," While saying that Sakurai-san purposefully gave an exultant wink. …Is she telling me that it is alright to show other people this kind of face? "Stop…making fun of me, please." Without thinking, I made a pouty face. Flustered, I focused on smoothing out my expression into something more ladylike, but... I could feel my cheeks turning red as I watched Sakurai-san release a giggle. I am already a middle school student, I thought I had stopped this sort of childish behavior.

"I'm sorry…..but," You would not think she was 30 years old, you could only think that she was in her twenties at the most, after she giggled for a while looking cute, Sakurai-san quickly modified her expression. Naturally, I reined in my emotions as well. "There are people with sharper 'eyes' than me, since there are many people in this world. Indeed, it is because I know you so well, Miyuki-san, that I'm also very aware of the things you dislike. However, it is also possible that someone who can read your face with a glance might be at the party. Because you, Miyuki-san, are not an ordinary middle school student, I believe you must appear as if there are no gaps in your defenses." No rebellious feelings were aroused by this well aimed advice.

"….Might there be a good way to do it?"

"No matter how well you intend to conceal them, regrettably, feelings are always portrayed in the color of your eyes and every change of your facial expression." …Is she saying that nothing can be done?

"What you need to do is to skillfully deceive your own emotions, do you get it? First, you bring you, yourself, in alignment with what you would call your false face." Possibly because she read my discontent, Sakurai-san continued in greater detail in a soothing manner.

As she instructed me to, I shrouded my heart with a false face; since I was still very much a child, I could not stop my spirits from falling as I approached the site of the party. Kuroba Oji-sama, a polite way of saying uncle (Strictly speaking, he was not my uncle.), was not a bad person. It is just that, probably because his wife died young or something, the way he dotes on his children is a little… well, extremely annoying. Gosh, just what does he think he is doing, bragging about his children to another child? No, this is not how I should feel. He is surely not thinking at all, but I do wish he would confine that topic to his fellow adults.

...Hoo; a sigh escaped my mouth. Without thought, not consciously. This was not the time to be expelling sighs. If I am doing this now I may not be able to control myself at the actual party. I am already within the hotel grounds. How pointlessly ostentatious, this was only my subjective opinion, but I could already see the entrance. The driverless commuter car stopped.

With quick motions, Ani got out of the car, held back the door and begun waiting for me to get out. My expression stiffened and I advanced on the battlefield of depression and tedium. In the lobby, there were hard-faced older men, young men, and dignified young women. None of them were trying to stand out, but they were incapable of fooling the eye of I who had been accompanied by people like them from birth. It was not any of my business, but they made me want to tell them that they should train more. Naturally, it goes without saying that I was not accompanied by Ani alone this evening.

Two women bodyguards from a security agency with offices around the country were temporarily escorting me. At the party and on other occasions, there were numerous places where I cannot be with a male companion and the opposite is also true. If Sakurai-san could be here as usual, there would be no need to worry. However, right now she is remaining at Okaa-sama's side. Okaa-sama is a little unwell and is resting at the vacation house even now. None of that could be helped. Nevertheless, due to that, I must deal with Oji-sama alone. How, depressing.

From the outset, even if Chichi could be relied upon, the duty of entertaining relatives should not fall to me, who is both younger and a girl, the duty should belong to the eldest male child. I glared at the back of Ani who was walking ahead of me in bitterness. "Oji-sama, I am so grateful for the invitation." As expected, the location was too big a site for a private party. As expected, an extravagant table was being used as a backdrop. As expected, Oji-sama came out to meet me clad in an expensive suit and I made the perfunctory greeting. For this kind of thing, there was no reason for creativity.

"I am glad you came, Miyuki-chan. Is your Okaa-sama well?" Oji-sama replied with exaggerated friendliness. Only someone like him, still sticks a 'chan' on my name, these days. And as usual, he ignored Ani's existence as if he were invisible. Since Ani only stood behind me in silence, it could be that both of them were ignoring each other.

"Oh how kind of you to be concerned. I think she is only a little tired, but I wanted her to take good care of herself today."

"I am so relieved to hear that. Oh sorry, I have kept you out here talking. Now, come inside. Both Ayako and Fumiya will be glad to meet you, Miyuki-chan." Things that are called natural naturally occur. I expected the two of them to come but… Despite all the self instruction not to do so, I felt a sigh threatening to leave my mouth. I attached myself to Oji-sama and went to a table inside the room. Leaving Ani behind at the entrance. There was a so called custom of bodyguards placing themselves alongside the wall, ready for action.

Despite being guilty of treating him badly myself, I always felt extremely annoyed when other people treat him as a servant… I am probably just being selfish. Be that as it may, I am for now forced to deal with the Kuroba family alone and unassisted. "Ayako-san, Fumiya-kun, are the two of you well?" Upon my greeting them, Fumiya-kun seemed happy and Ayako-san seemed like she had been waiting for me. Their respective smiling faces welcomed me in the usual way.

"Miyuki-neesama! It's been so long."

"Onee-sama, you have not changed at all. " Ayako-san and Fumiya-kun are one grade below me, sixth year elementary school students. Unlike my brother and I, these two are twins. They were the same age as me, but because I was born in March and they were born in June they were in a lower grade. For some reason or other, for as long as I can remember, Ayako-san has always blatantly felt a rivalry with me…

This is one more reason dealing with this family was so depressing. Since the other candidate for successor was not Ayako-san but Fumiya-kun, even if she felt competitive with me… I was supposed to be concealing my true feelings. Fumiya-kun is adorable because he is openly affectionate to me, but I feel he is a little too adorable for a boy. At any rate, compared to Ani… no, that person is extraordinary. I see that their clothes are a little too cutesy again today. I must strain myself to keep my facial muscles from moving.

Even with this air conditioning, is it not too warm to wear something like that in this season, Fumiya-kun? Even if you are wearing it a casual style, to wear a bolero jacket and a cummerbund… since this is a private party, I do not think it is necessary to go so far. On the other hand, Ayako-san… well, as usual is called as usual for a reason. Her dress was abundantly adorned with ribbons, trims, and decorative buttons, and even her above-the-knee socks had ruffles with ribbons on them. Her hair was prettily arranged in curls, and a fringe had been added to her hair band. I do not particularly want to quibble over someone else's taste in attire, but this style is probably a little abnormal at a summer resort. Since both they and their parent wore such clothes, I think they made things overly formal, however.

While I am contemplating such things in order to distract myself, Oji-sama was continuing to brag about my cousins. During his boasting about inconsequential things like Ayako-san receiving a prize in a piano competition and Fumiya-kun being praised by his riding instructor, I made polite responses in all the right places and waited for time to pass. I always wondered if this was some kind of punishment game. However, each time I am blessedly saved before my patience wears too thin. Today also at any moment now Fumiya-kun would begin to fidget.

"By the way, Miyuki-neesama… where is Tatsuya-niisama?" Ah, here it comes. Fumiya-kun is a very nice child, he treats Ayako-san and I the same. To be brief, he adores me as much as if I were really his elder sister, but he adores Ani more than either of us. You might say that he reveres him. No, I wonder if admires might be a better way to define it? Even so, well, I cannot say that I do not understand. In general terms, that is in accordance with the guidelines set by the Magic Federation, Ani is not blessed with a talent for magic.

However, that person compensates for that with a surfeit of brains, muscles and special talents. His school grades are outstandingly excellent. No matter what sport, he is first class; or possibly super first class. And, the counter attack that all magicians are vulnerable to is that person's sole trump card. Surely, Ani is the type of person that all boys might revere as a hero. No, surely, not just boys. His outward appearance is neither amiable, lively nor sweet but despite all that. Ani is incredibly cool.

"He is on the watch over there." As if unaware that a black cloud had suddenly appeared in my heart, I pointed to his position beside the wall while wearing my painstakingly constructed smiling face. Ah, Fumiya-kun's cheeks are becoming red. Apparently, I am fooling them.

"…Um, where exactly?" Next to Fumiya-kun who had taken his eyes off me to search for Ani by letting his eyes wander all over the room, Ayako-san was also sending her eyes hither and thither along the wall while pretending to be indifferent. Her attitude was unusually easy to read, she was even showing her teeth as she smiled. However, I think that was something she was directing at Fumiya-kun. I pointed out the place where Ani was standing to Fumiya-kun who was standing next to Ayako-san who had allowed her wall of indifference to break. Ani was watching us.

"Tatsuya-niisama!" Fumiya-kun's face suddenly lit up and he bounded over to Ani's position.

"Oh well, there′s nothing that can be done." While voicing a complaint, Ayako-san headed after Fumiya-kun with swift feet. Indeed, she looked as if she was restraining herself from running. As he watched those two, Oji-sama made a sour face; he did this every time. Oji-sama slowly walked after them in a completely different mood than Ayako-san's. I too trailed after them.

Fumiya-kun was enthusiastically conversing with Ani about something. Ani made countless small nods, the corners of his mouth rose slightly, showing a small amount of teeth, he smiled, that person, despite never giving a smile like that to me…!

"Hey now, Fumiya, Ayako. You shouldn't interfere with Tatsuya-kun's work." In order to maintain my insincere smile, I had to grasp my hands strongly to keep my fingers from curling into a fist, and placed a smile so painstakingly constructed to look natural that Oji-sama would not doubt that it reflected my true feelings.

"Thank you for your work. You are so diligent in performing your tasks."

"There is no need to thank me." The Ani that faced Oji-sama was the usual Ani. His face was so devoid of expression that the smile that had been on his face a little while ago seemed like an illusion.

"Aw, Otou-sama. Wouldn't a moment or two be alright? Miyuki-neesama is our invited guest. Making the arrangements to prevent harm befalling one's guest is the duty of the host."

"It's just as Onee-sama said. The guards of Kuroba are not so unskilled as to allow a single one of our guests to be less than completely safe. Isn't that right, Otou-san?" Eh? Fumiya-kun does not address Oji-sama as "Otou-sama"… By concentrating on such a trivial thing, I was able to distract myself from my mood.

"That is true but…" Paying my thoughts no mind, Oji-sama spoke ambiguous words while looking bewildered. I was bewildered as well. However, perhaps, Ayako-san and Fumiya-kun understood Oji-sama's true intent. Oji-sama did not like his own children, especially Fumiya-kun, directing any friendly interest at Ani. Fumiya-kun is a candidate who aims to become the next head of the Yotsuba. Ani is simply the guard of a fellow candidate for the succession, me. Even if we place a special title on them like Guardian, they are servants after all. If I speak cruelly, they are no more than tools to be used and then thrown away. A tool that, if I can be precise, could not become a candidate for the Yotsuba succession.

Naturally, while Ani is the one who is my guard, since the relationship between Ani and Fumiya-kun is only that of second cousins, there is no real problem with Fumiya-kun adoring Ani. It is the same with Ayako-san. Maya Obaa-sama would probably not be bothered by that. It sounds harsh when I say it, but Oji-sama is only worried about status. Oji-sama can only see Ani as a servant, a disposable tool. All that means is that the person called Kuroba Mitsugu is probably a "Yotsuba" to the marrow of his bones. Therefore, I feel that I am not mistaken in believing that he feels that having his own children showing empathy for a tool is improper. That is the natural way of things for a "Yotsuba".

In order for me to become 'Yotsuba Miyuki', I must have the same mental attitude as Oji-sama. That he is a Guardian is more important than him being my elder brother. That person has the position of my guard. If it is necessary, he will exchange his own life in order to fulfill his obligation to protect me as a human shield. It is only natural for that person who is a tool not to love me. I gave myself these instructions. Like an incantation, I repeated them over and over. Ani has the position of my guard. He is my human shield. That is the position granted to Ani. I must become the heir of Maya Obaa-sama, therefore Ani is not my Onii-sama. I stiffened due to a pain in the core of my brain. For an instant, I felt as if I had no idea where I was.

Of course, that was an illusion. I am at Kuroba Oji-sama's party that I was invited to; in front of me, Oji-sama is making a discomfited face. Somehow I feel like I was thinking about something really important, however… that is probably just my imagination. "…Fumiya, do not trouble your honored father so much." Unexpectedly, the one who tossed Oji-sama a lifeline was Ani. He called Fumiya-kun, 'Fumiya'. In an affectionate tone as if Fumiya-kun really was his younger brother. Without thinking, my face started to scowl in discomfort. I must not. If I show displeasure on my face now, it will be misinterpreted as disapproval of Ani and Oji-sama's interaction. …I wonder if that would be a misinterpretation? Um, what can I do at a time like this? Before I left, Sakurai-san told me what to do. That is right, I need to skillfully deceive my own feelings.

"Kuroba-san, it is all right to entrust the party site to you? I myself wish to take a little look around outside."

"Oh, really? That is a splendid idea." Oji-sama showed tremendous surprise at Ani's suggestion, and even calculatingly praised Ani for it. "Understood, I will look after Miyuki-chan. This place is under my supervision so I will accept responsibility." That is probably insincere praise that can be produced at any time. Since there are diplomatic excuses to get rid of pests, I should use one to rid myself of the biggest one. A truly convenient false face. 'First you bring you, yourself, in alignment with what you would call your false face.' Ani is faithfully performing the duties allotted to him.

"Aw nuts! We are returning to Shizuoka tomorrow! We do not often get a chance to see each other, and we don't even get a chance to spend a lot of time talking."

"Fumiya, calm down a little… Tatsuya-san, what Fumiya said is true, so please return quickly."

"Understood, I will take one tour around and then return. So, then Kuroba-san I am going to get a little air." Therefore I too, must perform the duties allotted to me with all my strength. While I listened to Ani replying to Fumiya-kun's protests and Ayako-san's requests in a gentle voice, I instructed myself thus.


	3. Chapter 3

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 3

August 5th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Villa ~ Coast of Onna

Last night had continued until considerably late. Arriving at Okinawa then having a party until near midnight made for a pretty tough first day. Yet, even so, for me to wake before the sun had risen, could only be explained as habit. Truth be told, I had wanted to sleep a little longer, but I did not want to turn into a loose lady. Falling asleep again would be unthinkable. With effort, I sent energy to my limbs, got off the bed and drew back the curtains, opening the window to let in some fresh air while I was at it.

Since I am on the second floor facing the backyard, there was no worry about being seen in my pajamas from the outside. Although taking care of my appearance first really would have been more fitting of a lady's etiquette. Sniffing the sea breeze, I inhaled deeply, swelling my chest out. In addition, at the moment I looked down, there was my brother training. Crouched down low, he would take a step with the right foot, thrust out his right arm, thrust out his left arm. Then in that position, he would take a step with the left foot, and just as I thought he would thrust out his left arm again he rapidly pulled it back, and as if intersecting, thrust out his right arm. Turning his body as he progressively took steps with the left foot and right foot, his right arm would forcefully move from inside to outside, left arm from outside to inside, right hand up, left hand down.

It seemed like some sort of martial arts or karate I did not know. In each hand, he held a small, one kilogram, weight, with which he went through motions with great precision. They were as vivid as the set poses used by lead dancers or stage actors. Making his way in a circle around the fringe of half the backyard, my brother finally stopped moving, exhaling deeply and relaxing. Eh, it is over? I stared with bad grace at my brother's back as he took a deep breath, willing him to show me that beautiful 'dance' again. Let me see more. Just once is fine. That amazing form of yours which must be perfect to protect me.

Wait! I regained myself. No way, I had been entranced? I closed the curtains in a rush, then hurried from the window. The curtain rails made a pretty big noise, but it would not be audible from the yard. I think. He had not realized, right? My brother had not looked up even once. He should not have seen me standing at the window. Yet despite that, as I had stood staring as if enchanted, I had the feeling that my brother had noticed me too.

As always, my breakfast was provided by Sakurai-san. This villa also technically had an automatic cooking machine managed by a HAR, but Sakurai-san herself had insisted that 'those who rely on automatic machines become insipid' and as such, all her meals were homemade unless under extraordinary circumstances. Recently, I had taken a hand in helping too, but truth be told, my skills are still very much in the 'getting there' stage. "Do you have any plans for today?"

As I sipped tea after the meal, Sakurai-san asked that question. In form that would have been addressed to Okaa-sama, but I knew full well it applied to me too. "If the heat lets up, I'd like to go out to sea." Thinking a little, Okaa-sama gave her reply.

"Shall I ready the cruiser?"

"Hmm... a smaller sailing yacht would be nice."

"Understood, is 4 PM alright?"

"Yes, please." With experience, Sakurai-san smoothly inferred the specifics from Okaa-sama's brief words and deduced her intentions, efficiently assembling a schedule.

This means my timetable for past 4 PM has been decided as well. Okaa-sama most likely intends to spend the time until then inside the villa. Now, what shall I do? "Miyuki-san, if you have no particular plans, how about going to the beach? Even if you just lie down, I think it'd be a good way to refresh yourself." Seeing me lost in thought, Sakurai-san made a suggestion.

"…I guess so. Then, I suppose I'll just relax on the beach in the afternoon."

"I'll help you prepare. Ufufu, if you're wearing a swimsuit then you'll need to carefully apply sunscreen to each and every little part of your body." …Eh? 'Ufufu', that is…

"…No, thank you. I can do it by myself."

"Now, now, there's no need to refrain." …Sakurai-san strangely seems to be anticipating something. "The sunlight here in the tropics is intense. If you leave a gap somewhere, it'll be terrible." …Sakurai-san that look in your eyes is very suspicious. "Naturally we'd have to cover all the bits under the swimsuit too. Ufufu…"

"Uh, umm, Sakurai-san?" Sakurai-san, for some reason, you look really scary right now!

"Come on, let's go get ready." I attempted to slip away in silence, but before I could move an inch, Sakurai-san had her hand around my wrist. Her grip was not so tight as to be painful, but there was definitely no shaking her off. I was dragged like that up to the second floor, and when I glimpsed at my brother, I had the distinct feeling he was laughing underneath his expressionless face. Even though he is not supposed to have any such human feelings.

Under Sakurai-san's hands, sun cream really was rubbed very thoroughly over every inch of my body, and by the time I stumbled out from the villa to the beach, I was limp all over. '…Why do I have to be so tired over this?' I complained unreasonably to myself.

In any case, I assumed what I considered a modest easygoing posture, took off my tunic, then went under the parasol my brother had set up, and on top of the sheet, my brother had prepared and laid down. The separated swimsuit I wore was not quite as far gone as a bikini, but still possessed quite a fair amount of exposure. It was not something I would have chosen, but then again Sakurai-san had not exactly given me much of a choice. That is what I thought anyway, but at the sight of me, my brother was not moving an inch. Wearing knee-length trunks under a parka, he was seated next to me with his eyes on the horizon. Knees slightly bent, looking as if spacing out.

When I stole a glance over, it was as if he was not even aware of me, simply staring into the distance. I wonder if he is bored. He is a healthy, fit boy in his first year at junior high, but with the sea right in front of him, all he did was sit. That was it. Is this normal? Driven by that question, I moved myself with my elbows, and sneaked a glance at the other parasols dotted around.

That is a family I think. A mother and father, and a girl probably in her first or second year of primary school. Just as I thought so, a boy slightly older than the girl came running up from the beach. The boy took his father's hand, and seemed as if trying to pull him over to the sea. The parasol next to theirs was vacant. There were various belongings indicating the presence of two people. There are two parkas, which means two people right? Those two were probably down by the sea as well. Beyond that was… whoa, whoa, whoa! I put my head down in a hurry.

After attempting another peek, I was forced to lower my head again almost immediately. There, a guy around senior high, I do not think he was a university student yet, was rubbing oil over a girl. In some pretty dangerous areas too. Hey, is he going for full body coverage? Moreover, in such an openly public place at that, aren't, aren't they embarrassed at all? The guy at least did not have to worry about being seen. Stroking away at the girl's body, he was laughing quite happily. It was not a very pleasant expression to see. Do guys like doing that sort of thing?

A more outgoing woman would laugh, Sakurai-san definitely would laugh, but I had read in a magazine somewhere that men like touching women. I have also heard from friends at school that when 'advanced' senpais go out on a date, they have trouble with their boyfriends seeking after their body. Just what do they think girls are, I indignantly felt at the time. That terrible age of 'free sex' ended half a century ago! Besides which, you are doing those things to a junior high student! Not good, not good, calm down, I cannot go causing a frost on the beach in Okinawa in the middle of summer. However, the woman didn't seem to be against it. It might just be because she is lying down prone the same as me and not readily visible, but since the guy is being allowed to go right ahead I am guessing she is okay with it.

The same as me? Here is me lying down, and there is that person sitting next to me. I wonder, is he thinking something similar? Is he capable of such a thing? I craned my neck slightly, looking again at my brother's face, and my brother was looking at me. Our eyes met. In contrast to me who was frozen still, he simply continued to look around for two, three seconds, before turning back to face the horizon. I regained control of my body with difficulty and, unable to say anything, simply hid my now heated face with my arm. I thought about undoing my hair and using it as a curtain of sorts, but could see it becoming troublesome eventually. Lying prone, I could do nothing but wait for my cheeks to cool down. With my view obscured so, my, now back to normal, head began to fill with all sorts of thoughts I really should not have been thinking about.

He, just when had he begun looking at me? What part of me was he looking at? My back, legs, or somewhere else? I wonder, does this person have the same interests as other boys? Was he thinking he would like to touch my body, or something? I knew I really should not be thinking such things about my blood-related sibling. However, my brother and I were not quite that straightforward. Even though we live in the same house, we rarely see each other. The only times we are together, including to and from school, is when we are out.

Being together during the day like now only happens during trips. For as far back as I can remember, I have no memories of taking baths together, playing together, or anything at all. To me, my brother is not so much family, but rather more like a one-year older boy I know. Those are my true feelings. It is probably the same for him. For him, I am most likely just someone attending the same school, a one-year younger girl.

Unexpectedly, I heard the sound of sand shifting. I knew it must have been my brother getting up. I could not raise my head. Rather, my face simply sank further down into my arm, which was serving as a pillow. I tried willing strength into my arms, legs, and back, and found out my body had other ideas. Inside my stiff body, my heart violently pounded away. I sensed my brother looming over me. I could not breathe. My head was in a daze. It is too early for that to be because of oxygen deprivation, a rational part of my mind calmly and uselessly told me. My body, which simply refused all instruction to move, was softly covered by a thin cloth.

Eh? I could feel the fabric, stretching from my shoulders to my thighs. It was the tunic I had taken off earlier. That suitably folded tunic, was now spread over my body. Somehow, suddenly, I felt a sense of security. All my meaningless tension disappeared, and perhaps as a consequence my mind began to drift instead. Without allowing myself any further self-analysis, I felt myself lulled into a comfortable sense of drowsiness.

In the end, I really do have to be thankful to Sakurai-san. Despite the fact I was under a parasol, I had slept in that fierce sunlight for quite a while. If I had not been guarded by sunscreen all the way up to my nails, my bare legs would no doubt be suffering terrible burns by now. "So hot…" As I blamed the interruption to my sleep on the relentless heat, my brother was, as expected, still next to me watching the horizon. "…How long have I slept?"

"Around two hours." I asked a question without warning. Yet, he answered without a moment's hesitation. Almost as if to head off any other questions. The answer felt rushed, like he did not want to give me time to think.

"I see." I vaguely felt that something was up, but my head was still fuzzy from having just awoken, and I was not able to put a finger on that sense of discomfort. As I got up, my tunic slipped off onto the sheet. Perhaps because of the sea breeze blowing sand everywhere, despite the fact I had slept on a sheet, the surface under my limbs felt a little rough. "I'm going into the water." Without waiting for a reply, I hooked on my sandals. All around the sheet, numerous footprints were evident. They had not been there before.

Some parts had been flattened, resembling the backs of people who had fallen over. Perhaps some people had been playing beach volleyball? The number of surrounding parasols had decreased as well. It seems a lot had happened while I was asleep, I thought lazily, as I headed down to the beach.

After a late lunch, I spent some time reading in my room. However, after two hours I became bored. It is not that I dislike reading, I simply did not really feel like it today. I guess I'll go show Okaa-sama my magic practice. Thinking that, I went to her room. My room is in the very middle of the 2nd floor. Okaa-sama's room is across from the stairs, on the other side. The room opposite mine is empty, and the one next to the stairs belongs to my brother. Passing by it, I heard a voice from inside.

Without thinking, I paused. This resort is pretty standard, meaning that unlike our home, it's not fully soundproofed; yet despite that, it's not so cheap that normal voices could be heard from the hallway. For them to be audible, they must be speaking very loudly. Not to mention that that voice just now, was Sakurai-san's? Instinctively, I pressed my ear to the door. "How could you leave a terrible blow like this without treatment!" Sakurai-san was probably scolding my brother.

"It's nothing major. There is no compromising damage to the bone."

"Don't act as if everything's fine as long as nothing's broken! Doesn't it hurt!?"

"There is pain. However, it's nothing more than a penalty I have set upon myself." Pain, penalty, what are they talking about?

"Ha… you're always like this… Tatsuya-kun, I've already given up trying to correct that mentality of yours but… At least let me heal you up with magic, so take off your clothes please." Always?

"There is no need. If it becomes a hindrance in combat, it will repair itself."

"…Tatsuya-kun, even Guardians have a day to day life. Because we aren't merely fighting machines. Speaking of which, about that incident, it would have been better for you to simply wake Miyuki-san and leave. As Guardians, though we should respect our charge's will and freedom to the utmost, that's no reason to get into a fight just because you don't want to interfere with a nap." …Eh? Me?

"I am regretful."

"Seriously, please think this incident over alright? Running is also a perfectly respectable tactic. Tatsuya-kun, you need to learn to be more flexible." I did not hear the sound of a sigh, but rather sensed that Sakurai-san had done so as she sagged her shoulders and prepared to leave. In a hurry, as quietly as I could, I went back to my room.

The cruiser Sakurai-san had prepared was a six-seater sailing ship with an electric motor attached. The four of us along with the helmsman and his assistant filled the boat to full capacity. I sat awaiting departure on seats arranged face to face. Directly across from me is Okaa-sama, and next to me is my brother. Pretending to watch the sails being set up, I shot a glimpse at my brother's profile. He was intent upon their work, and did not notice my gaze.

Ever since I had overheard their conversation, I couldn't help thinking about it. My brother is my escort. Getting injured in the course of protecting me is to be expected. Nevertheless, up until now, I have rarely ever seen my brother injured. Direct confrontation like yesterday's are also rare. Speaking of his injuries, they had all been from training. This was why I, despite being a successor candidate to the Yotsuba, had always naively assumed that there were very few humans who would be despicable enough to pick on us children. Such a thing may be so in novels, but reality is different. At Fumiya-kun's place, unlike the Yotsuba, Oji-sama's work seemed to be more out of convenience. The 'Guardian' attached to me is ironically associated with a successor candidate of the Yotsuba. Therefore, a part of me had always thought that for a child like my brother to be assigned as a Guardian had been for the sake of giving my magically lacking brother a place in the Yotsuba. In addition, another part has always felt guilty for doing so. Nevertheless, from the conversation those two had earlier, injuries seem to be something par for the course.

"Miyuki-san, is something bothering you?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing." At that unexpected voice, I turned around in a hurry. Not good, not good. I made Okaa-sama worry. "It's been a while since I've gone sailing…"

"Ah, that's right." Pretending to watch the sails being set up seems to have worked out. However, that won't put them off indefinitely, and I decide to shelve my thoughts for now. Just in time, it seems we're about to depart. Despite the fact that we're not using the motor, we drew away from the pier at a greater speed than I expected. I focused my thoughts on the flowing scenery.

In the face of a westerly wind, we were headed in a north-northwest direction. Since I had assumed that in summer along Okinawa, a southeasterly wind should be blowing, I asked the captain about it, to which he replied that a low-pressure area was approaching from the Eastern sea. I was also told that it wouldn't grow into a typhoon, so I shouldn't be concerned. I had not even been aware of that, so my worries did go up, but it is not like I have been at sea for any long period of time, so it's probably just a needless anxiety. Although we were sailing towards Iejima, the point of the trip itself was sailing so we had planned to turn back halfway. With the current wind speed though, by the time we were halfway it'd be dusk already.

Sailing is more comfortable than I had anticipated. It felt like my confused heart was being swept away by the wind. If I had known, I would have liked to leave earlier and go further. I closed my eyes, and for a while simply listened to the sound of the wind in the sails. If we can end the day like this, I should be able to sleep very comfortably tonight. Should, because I knew that this couldn't last.

Upon feeling a particularly sharp wind, I opened my eyes. Sakurai-san was looking sternly out to sea, or rather, glaring. The words the assistant uttered as he desperately appealed into the radio, submarine? In this situation, I don't think it's the Navy. Could it possibly be foreign? These are Japanese territorial waters though. Don't tell me… an act of aggression!? It was not only me starting to fret. As if the ship itself had pushed the panic button, the motor squeaked as it started up and the sails were stowed. As the rudder swung round the cruiser tilted, and I grabbed on to the rail.

"Ojou-sama, please go to the front." Although I knew this wasn't a good time, my brother calling me 'Ojou-sama' all of a sudden was a pretty big shock. It is something that happens often, but to be called in such a way as if I were a stranger angered me.

In response, my attitude unnecessarily hardened. "I know!" With that utterly uncalled for and meaninglessly high-pressured line, I complied and left my seat. I observed the foaming sea. Although my brother had his back to me and I could not see his face, I just knew what sort of eyes he was making just as sure, as if I had taken his hand. Neither glaring, nor staring. Simply expressionless and empty, those eyes of the void.

Sakurai-san stood on the stern side, protecting Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama is an exceptionally powerful magician, but her strength has been down because of it recently. The interactions between magic and the body is still not fully understood, but it is known that using powerful magic has a proportional strain on the body. She mustn't be allowed to use magic. Reaching that thought, I took my CAD out from my pouch in a hurry. Sakurai-san already had her CAD on standby. My brother was, empty-handed, just standing there.

From behind our wake, two black shadows rapidly approached in our direction. Dolphins? Like hell they were! I could identify those intuitively. Torpedoes!? Without any warning whatsoever!? As I was frozen, my brother standing in front of me made an inexplicable gesture. He raised his right hand out to sea, at those looming black shadows.

Without a CAD, you do know there's no meaning in making the motions right?

Even if only in the least, you're still a magician right!?

I was cursing inside. Not only irritation at my brother imitating the gestures without knowing their true purpose, but irritation at his powerlessness as well. With those thoughts in my mind, I looked up at Sakurai-san. As Okaa-sama's Guardian, surely she would do something in place of my brother's uselessness, and berate him for his escapism. However, I was off. Faster than Sakurai-san could activate anything, my brother, like a flash of thunder in the clouds, unleashed magic. It was over so fast, I didn't even realize it was a sign magic had been invoked for a moment. Both the torpedoes sank towards the bottom of the sea. As they sank, the shadows expanded. The torpedoes had disintegrated?

Just what had this person done…?

Without a magical aid or anything…?

As doubt and denial warred in my mind, the magician inside me told me this phenomenon was without a doubt caused by my brother, who had used an unbelievably advanced magic to interfere with the information structure of the torpedoes and achieve an extreme state of decomposition.

This person, who, apart from the ability to neutralize another's magic, should not have any magical ability himself, had…?

Could it be that I don't actually know the least bit about this brother of mine?

I didn't actually understand anything about him at all?

As Sakurai-san continued to work magic under the water, I simply stared at my brother's back, reverted to the child he seemingly appeared to be on the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 4

August 5th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Villa

By the time the Coast Guard of the Defense Forces rushed over, the submarine had disappeared. Sakurai-san was fuming at how utterly outrageous it was that they had not noticed it entering our territorial waters, but to be honest, I wasn't as interested. Rather than assigning blame, I simply wanted some rest. Not so much for physical fatigue, but mental exhaustion. We were asked by the person in charge of the Coast Guard that they'd like a summary of the incident, but I wasn't in the mood at the time. Not just me, but both Okaa-sama and Sakurai-san also felt the same. We told him that if there was anything in particular, they wanted, they could come visit, and we returned to the villa.

Right now, I'm lying in my room. I had taken a shower, but my head was still unclear. What lingered in my mind like storm clouds in the rainy season, was the magic my brother had shown. If I was not mistaken, he had directly modified the information structure of the objects and decomposed them. Nevertheless, as I recall, directly interfering with information structures is classified as amongst the highest rank of difficulty in magic. Never-mind me, it is possible even Okaa-sama or Aunt wouldn't be able to do it. Yet that person, without even using a CAD… That person, hadn't he been removed as a successor candidate because he lacked magical talent? Was not it because he could not use magic that he was assigned as my escort instead? As long as I can remember, as well as from what I've been told, aside from the non-systematic anti-magic 'Gram Dispersion', I have never seen him use any high level magic. Because he was unable to use the systematic magic of mainstream modern magic adequately, he took advantage of his high physical skill and his specific anti-magic ability to achieve a place in the Yotsuba, which was supposedly the reason my brother was my Guardian. I don't get it. I don't get it at all.

We're family, siblings, and yet I know nothing whatsoever. Even the fact that I know nothing, I didn't realize until today. I was appalled. Come to think of it, this is the first real trip I have had since starting junior high. I wonder, was yesterday the first time he had escorted me alone in the truest sense of the term? I was six, and he was seven. That was the age from which my brother became my escort, and I was to be escorted by him. In the six years since, my brother has always been my escort. However, there is no way that you could fully entrust the protection of one who may be the target of kidnap and assault to a primary school kid.

I see, so that is why I did not know that person's true worth, his real capabilities… Then, who could I ask to know who that person truly is? Who really knows him, Okaa-sama, Sakurai-san, Or maybe Aunt? Just as I found a clue to escaping the maze of my thoughts, or so I thought, a knock came from the door. Caught off guard, I got off the bed in a hurry, and as I combed my hair, I asked what it was. "I'm sorry to disturb your rest. The military is here, and would like to hear about the event…"

Sakurai-san's hesitant voice came from the other side of the door. "From me?" As I opened the door, I asked back. It wasn't terribly respectful, I knew as I spoke, but I really was quite surprised.

"Yes… I told them that Tatsuya-kun and I could answer any questions they might have, but…" Sakurai's expression was very apologetic, even though it wasn't her fault… If she acts like that, I'm the one who's going to be in pain.

"I understand. Are they in the living room?" Seeing Sakurai-san's nod, I told her that I would get changed then be right down.

The soldier who came to talk with us identified himself as Captain Kazama Harunobu.

After finishing his introduction, he went straight to the point. "…So, did you discover the submarine by chance?"

"The one who discovered the submarine had been the boat captain. If you'd like to know the circumstances concerning that, you should talk with him."

"Did you notice any characteristics that could identify its registry?"

"It was submerged throughout. Making out specifics was impossible. Even if it had surfaced, I don't know much about submarines." The questions and answers were exchanged between the Captain and Sakurai-san. Okaa-sama seemed content to leave everything to Sakurai-san, and since I hadn't been very composed at the time, even if I were inclined to speak, there was not much that I could add.

"Apparently, torpedoes were fired? Do you have any idea why they attacked?"

"None whatsoever!" Sakurai-san seemed quite irritated. She had been dissatisfied with the response of the military from the start, and at the implied 'You guys probably did something to provoke them right?' question which made even me feel slightly chagrined, it was no wonder she'd become angry.

"—I think you're missing something." Still being glared at by Sakurai-san, the Captain turned to face my brother. It was probably simply an act, without any deeper meaning behind it. A new venture, in order to soften the clashing atmosphere between these two.

"In order to leave no witnesses, it is possible to infer that perhaps they were trying to abduct us." My brother's answer however, went far beyond simply clearing up any discontent.

"Abduct?" The Captain made an expression of surprise; yet intrigued at the same time, he urged my brother to explain further.

"The torpedoes fired at our cruiser were foam torpedoes."

"Oh...?" Foam torpedoes?... Foam producing torpedoes, I guess? Meaning that they produce bubbles…?

"Foam torpedoes? What are those?" Just as I turned my head, Sakurai-san asked my brother in my place. The reason she did not ask the Captain was probably because she still wasn't fully over it yet.

"The torpedo warhead is filled with chemicals designed to produce large quantities of foam in a sustained reaction. In that froth-filled water, propellers would be useless. A ship with a high center of gravity like our sailing ship would likely be overturned as well. In doing so, the target is trapped, and the crew can be captured under the disguise of an accident."

"Why do you think so?" The Captain was looking at my brother with great interest. I was simply surprised that he knew such things.

"The cruiser's communications had been jammed. Doing so is always mandatory if attempting to fake an accident." Noticing our communications were disabled in a situation like that, surprised me even further.

"…Sorry, but deducing their armament based on that alone, is rather weak in my opinion."

"Naturally, I didn't judge based on just that."

"You have further evidence?"

"Yes."

"That is?"

"I refuse to answer."

"…" Being told that without any hesitation whatsoever, the Captain couldn't seem to find anything to say. Well, Sakurai-san and I were speechless as well.

"Do you need evidence?"

"…No, that won't be necessary." At my brother's relentless pace, the Captain seemed to be slightly at a loss.

"Captain, could we end soon? I don't think there's anything further we can say that would be of help." Okaa-sama, who had until now, remained silent save to introduce herself earlier, suddenly spoke in a bored tone. A bored, yet hard to resist tone. The Captain immediately recognized that air of dismissal.

"Fair enough, thank you for your cooperation." Saying so, the Captain rose and saluted.

My brother and I saw the Captain and his subordinates out. A car was parked outside, and next to it, two well-conditioned soldiers stood to attention. One of them, upon seeing my brother, widened his eyes in surprise. I also remembered him. He was the bad soldier from yesterday, one of the 'Left Blood's- "I see." Seeing the look of astonishment in the soldier, Captain Kazama nodded in understanding.

"You're the boy who took down Joe?" At the Captain's words, I reflexively went on the defensive. However looking at the Captain as he laughed merrily, it didn't seem like he held any tension whatsoever. My brother had not reacted at all. "Mastering the technique of Inner Striking at such a young age, you're quite the genius." Despite being scrutinized from head to toe, my brother did not show a hint of unwillingness at all. However, what is this 'inner strike'? It is a very advanced sounding term… "Lance Corporal Higaki!"

Having his name shouted out in such a loud voice, the bad soldier from yesterday trembled and winced. Under the Captain's strong gaze, he ran up before him. The Captain glanced at the man as he saluted and stood to attention. Then he turned to face my brother, and bowed. "My subordinate acted very rudely to you yesterday. I give my apologies." At this utterly unexpected sight, I was completely lost for words. With his arms folded behind his back, legs apart and head slightly inclined, it was a rather sloppy bow from the view of public courtesy, but for a rugged soldier like the Captain to apologize so gracefully to a child like my brother was too overwhelming.

"I am Lance Corporal Higaki Joseph! For my unbecoming conduct yesterday, I am very sorry!" Following up the Captain, completely different from yesterday, Lance Corporal Higaki tensely uttered those words as he in contrast bowed deeply. It seems he wasn't really a bad guy. Furthermore, he seemed to be pretty terrified of the Captain.

"—I accept your apology." In the space of a breath, my brother answered.

"Thank you very much!" I also had no objection. I had not intended to speak in the first place. Followed by Lance Corporal Higaki, Captain Kazama proceeded to the large open topped car, then stopped three steps away and looked back.

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun, was it? At the moment, I'm serving as the instructor of an airborne magician squad at Onna base. If you're free, come visit us sometime. I'm sure you'll find something of interest." Captain Kazama spoke those parting words and, without waiting for a reply, climbed into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 5

August 6th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Villa ~ Onna Air Force Base

On the morning of the third day of our vacation, a storm began to brew. The skies were overcast, and strong winds blew. It seems a tropical storm was approaching from the Eastern sea. Apparently, by the time it blows up here, it would not have the strength of a typhoon, but from the looks of it, it would come pretty close. Every channel was advising it would be best to avoid marine spots, but I don't think anyone would be in a beach-going mood in this weather anyway. Boats were obviously out of the question.

We would be here for two weeks, so there was no need to overdo anything for just these few days. "What are your plans for today?" As she passed freshly baked bread to Okaa-sama, Sakurai-san asked that question.

"In this weather, even shopping would be…" Tilting her head slightly, Okaa-sama muttered to herself. Making that gesture, she seemed almost like a girl in terms of cuteness. It was just a moment, but she appeared really young. "What shall we do?"

Being asked in reverse, Sakurai-san also ceased eating and tilted her head. She also appeared really young, but unlike Okaa-sama, Sakurai-san gave more of an 'Onee-san', like feel… although of course, Okaa-sama is far older in terms of age. "Hm…how about going to see a Ryuukyuu dance?" Saying so, Sakurai-san turned on the wall mounted display. Deftly operating the handheld remote, she brought up a guide on Ryuukyuu performances. "It appears you can also try on the costumes yourself."

"Looks interesting. What do you think, Miyuki-san?"

"I think it also seems pretty nice."

"I'll arrange a car. There is one problem however…" Seeing both Okaa-sama and I nod, Sakurai-san seemed rather somber. "The performance is for women only." Ah, that is true. It certainly did say that at the bottom of the video. Then, my brother…

"I see…" Okaa-sama had ripped her toast into small pieces, and was popping them into her mouth one by one. "…Tatsuya, you can be free for the day."

"Yes."

"You received an invitation to the base from the Captain yesterday right? This would be a good opportunity to visit. You may be invited to join their training."

"I understand." You can be free, Okaa-sama had said, but she ended up ordering him after all. Without showing any dissatisfaction whatsoever, my brother simply accepted it with his deadpan expression. The same as always.

"Um, Okaa-sama!" Why I did such a thing, I don't know myself. "Could I go together with Ni, Nii-san?" My lips, tongue, and vocal cords ran off and said such a thing. The reason I stumbled over pronouncing Nii-san was most likely because in my head, I had always been calling him 'brother' or 'that person' all the time. It is not like I was nervous.

"Miyuki-san?" I thought it was pretty abrupt myself. As expected, Okaa-sama was shooting me a rather quizzical look. So uncomfortable…!

"I, uhm, I'm also interested in what sort of training magicians in the military go through, and uh, as a Mistress I think I should find out more about the abilities of my Guardian…"

"Is that so…how admirable." Saying the word 'mistress' required overcoming considerable amounts of resistance. In any case, I stood there willing Okaa-sama to believe my desperate excuses.

For some reason, I feel rather guilty… Nevertheless, I did not intend to lie. Never mind lying or not, I did not even know my true feelings. "Tatsuya, it's as you heard. You'll be accompanied by Miyuki-san on your tour of the base."

"Yes."

"Just keep one thing in mind. In public, don't go using honorifics or the like when addressing Miyuki-san. Rather than 'Ojou-sama', just 'Miyuki' is fine. Actions which could lead to the discovery that Miyuki-san is a Yotsuba Head successor are prohibited."

"…Understood." This time, there was a slight delay before my brother nodded. It wasn't just my brother who experienced confusion. I was in a supreme state of embarrassed bewilderment. The part about the 'candidate' went straight over my head, and instead, my mind was filled with scenes where my brother was calling me 'Miyuki'.

"Do not misunderstand. This is only expedient for deceiving any observers who may be watching. There is no change in the relationship between you and Miyuki-san." At Okaa-sama's words, which brought a sense of discomfort, my brother simply replied 'as you command'.

Although we are on vacation, our hosts were in the middle of work in a national institution. In order to not be rude and decrease exposure, I wore a UV resistant see-through cardigan over a modest short-sleeved dress, while my brother wore a short-sleeved polo shirt under his summer jacket with ankle length dress pants when we visited Captain Kazama at the base. "I am Sanada, in the Defense Army Department of Weapons Development." The soldier who greeted us when we arrived introduced himself. His rank apparently was Lieutenant. Hearing that, my brother seemed quite surprised. Why is it…when he's with other people, he shows such a wide variety of expressions? "Is something the matter?"

"No…it's just I didn't expect to be guided by an officer. Also, I thought that this was an air force base." *Lieutenant is not an air force rank

Hearing my brother's words, the corners of Sanada-san's mouth twitched. It felt like he had warmed up to us a little. "It seems you have some familiarity with the military, don't you."

"My martial arts master was once in the army."

"Ahh, I see…well, the reason an army technology officer is in an air force base is because my specialty is rather unique, and we're lacking those here. The reason your guidance isn't being left to a noncom is…because we were expecting you, I suppose." Lieutenant Sanada smiled affably as he spoke. He wasn't particularly handsome, but his features had a certain charm that would put anyone at ease. However, for some reason my brother seemed to go on guard upon seeing that smile.

Sanada-san led us into a high-ceiling gymnasium. By gymnasium, I refer to the fact that that's the closest impression I could think of, and it is possible that it has a different name altogether. From the ceiling that was probably, about five stories hung a large number of ropes, from which many soldiers were climbing up to the ceiling then jumping off. They wore no parachutes. It was doubtful whether a parachute would have done any good at this height, but normally speaking fractures would be the least of their problems. This technique is Acceleration Systematic Magic - Deceleration, is it… There were probably around 50 people. All the soldiers getting on then off the ropes were magicians. The level of this skill wasn't particularly high, but it's extremely unlikely that was all they teach magicians at this base. For so many magicians to be in one regional base…this is truly the frontline border. I can also see the bad soldier, err, Lance Corporal Higaki. Therefore, that person was a magician… Captain Kazama was waiting for us.

I can understand that he knew we were coming based on him sending Sanada-san to pick us up, but I didn't think he would go as far as to leave supervision of training to a subordinate while waiting. No, he had not been waiting for 'us', but rather, my brother. "Coming this early, can I interpret this as an interest in the military?" With a clumsy smile on his rugged face, Captain Kazama spoke to my brother.

"I do have some interest. However, I have not decided on whether I want to become a soldier."

"Well, that's to be expected. You're still a junior high student right?" His wording different from yesterday, I felt that he had some ulterior motives, although that may be a bit harsh.

"Just recently."

"You should be around 12, no, 13 right? Though, you're a pretty cool customer."

"I am 13." At the Captain's question, my brother gave a safe answer. I couldn't help feel a sense of surprise, but I immediately put it down to my misplaced beliefs. My brother was an honor student at school. Not only in primary, but even in the junior high he had just entered, in everything unrelated to magic he was a prodigy all the way. He couldn't really be said to be sociable even as flattery, but he has been relied on in numerous situations by both classmates and juniors, and even once by a teacher. If he had been born into a family unconnected to magic. If he had not been the nephew of the Yotsuba family head. If he was not Okaa-sama's son. If he was not my brother. …There is no point thinking about this, is there. It is the same as thinking, what if I did not have 'Yotsuba' Miya's blood in me.

While I was lost in thought, at some point, it was asked if we would like to participate in the rope climbing training. Obviously not me, but my brother. "No, I'm not that good at magic." Hearing him refer to himself in the first person 'I', my back tingled. Was that a caution from Okaa-sama, to seem normal? It doesn't really suit him…no wait that is not the point!

"Um, how did you know about Nii-san?" Again, that strong aversion when attempting to speak the word 'Nii-san'. Why? When it's such an indisputable fact that this person is my brother. "How did you know he was a magician?" Nevertheless, seizing up in a place like this would be too unnatural. More than that, this is important to me. Normally, my brother does not wear a CAD. Of course, he does not carry traditional aids like charms or vájra either.

Both Okaa-sama and I carried mobile terminal CADs, so over these four days, the only one who conspicuously dressed as and could be told to be a magician should be Sakurai-san. Do not tell me, we are being observed…?

"…Just somehow, I guess." Captain Kazama seemed to be surprised at being asked a question by me, and with a serious expression gave a decidedly seemingly not serious answer. Just somehow, the heck is that? Is he trying to dodge the question!? "It's not like I'm trying to hide anything here." At that timing, almost as if he had read my mind, my face stiffened. "Having seen countless hundreds of mages, it's like I can read the air about them now. Whether they're magicians or not. Whether they're strong or weak." It is no good, I thought, I cannot stop the unrest from showing on my expression. "By the way, why would you ask such a thing?"

This is bad…! My sensitive reaction had aroused suspicion. Even though I had been told by Okaa-sama to keep my relationship with the Yotsuba under wraps. "I'm sorry, my sister has always been sensitive about my poor magic…she's more nervous than usual." To me who had lost my focus and didn't know what to do next, my brother became my shield.

"Is that so. You've a good sister."

"Thank you. She is my pride."

"Ha-ha, you get along so well. I'm jealous." I could hear only biting sarcasm in his words. He had only helped me because I had been in trouble. I am not so distorted as to not understand that. Nevertheless, why was he so concerned? Even though my struggling for a reply was no concern of his as a Guardian. Even though keeping the secret of the Yotsuba held no benefit for my brother.

Even though it would only be me who would be scolded. So why would he cover me as normal siblings would, as a brother protects his sister…?


	6. Chapter 6

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 6

August 6th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Onna Air Force base

Soon after our tour had begun, the rope training ended. After the rope training, was grappling. It may have been of interest to those with an affinity for martial arts, but for someone like me who doesn't even grasp the difference between kenpo and karate, I got bored rather quickly. At this rate, with us simply spectating, there's no way I will be able to grasp my brother's true abilities. Maybe I could simply excuse myself early… nope, no good. I am not supposed to separate myself from my brother, and even if I did then it defeats the purpose of having come here anyway. Not to mention, it would simply be too rude. It would be good if it is somehow possible to get into a situation where that person joins in the training… There is no way he could have read my thoughts.

"Shiba-kun, you're pretty bored just watching aren't you? Want to have a go?" With that invitation from Captain Kazama, that person looked over at me.

"I guess so, we came all this way so why not?" Just now, the fact that I was bored, did he see through me? Poof, the blood rushed to my head. How mean, how mean, how mean! Why did he have to go notice something he totally did not need to notice! That person did not so much as crack a smile, yet here you are having such a childish fit, my inner voice of reason admonished. However, my feelings continued to denounce him.

Ni, Nii-san you idiot!

Even in my monologue, the uncomfortable sense of resistance at calling him 'Nii-san' did not completely disappear. In the first place, truthfully speaking, that term would have been a more appropriate term of address for him, or so it should be. So just why…? It seems I still do not want to get close to my servant.

The partner called up for my brother was a sergeant of medium build looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties. "Shiba-kun, there's no need to go easy. Back when he was a student, Sergeant Toguchi's boxing skills were on the nationals level." Even without magic, he was good enough for nationals? Sliding on his toes without stepping, closing the distance in small increments, his stance felt more like karate than boxing. I wonder if this is Okinawa's boxing style, or is it the Air Force's style. While I was distracted by such speculations, the match was over in an instant.

The time it takes to process thought. In that one moment, my brother struck out with his right arm. That was an image born from results. What I really saw was my brother somehow suddenly appearing right next to Sergeant Toguchi, with his right arm extended. The Sergeant collapsed without a sound onto his knees, somehow spared from falling over any further than that.

"Toguchi!" One of the watching soldiers ran up in a hurry, and proceeded to administer, I think, first aid to the sweating Sergeant. Still standing where he was, my brother lightly bowed. Despite his face showing respect for the opponent he had defeated, it also gave off the impression he was somehow flaunting his victory.

"This, this is…" Next to me, Captain Kazama was muttering. Lieutenant Sanada was speechless, staring with wide eyes. "Corporal Haebaru!"

"Sir!" At the Captain's call, a well spirited soldier looking to be in his mid-20s stepped forth. The man was slimmer than the Sergeant, but there was no impression of frailty whatsoever; he had the image of a knife forged through fire and water, hammered and whetted, until everything unneeded was chipped away and all impurities removed: simply sharp.

"Do not even think of holding back. Go with your full power!"

"Yes sir!"

Simultaneous with his answer, Corporal Haebaru pounced on my brother. That is insane! There is no way you can match a soldier who has fought on the frontlines against a 13-year-old boy! Intending to shout out 'stop!' I opened my mouth. However, the actual words never came. Sighs of admiration could be heard coming from here and there from the audience.

That person was fending off the Corporal's onslaught without any hint of being in danger. Punches and kicks sent out at a speed blurry to the eye, were being intercepted at an even greater speed. Not by a little, but by quite a bit. "It's like he has fought real battles before. That interval is the space you'd allow in case the opponent is holding something back."

"Seems like it." I didn't understand even half of the conversation between the Captain and the Lieutenant, but even my untrained eyes could perceive that my brother had the upper hand. There was no room for mistaking the Corporal's expression. Even as he attacked, he was desperate. Ah! That person counterattacked. Nevertheless, the Corporal was no slouch either. After intercepting my brother's punches right, left, right, left, from the now exposed flank, a counter!? I almost involuntarily closed my eyes, but a part of myself calmly told me 'there is no need'. There is no way that person would be taken out by attacks of this caliber, or such.

The moment it seemed that the Corporal had caught, hold of my brother, my brother had already slipped past to the Corporal's side. That person's right hand extended, and grabbed the Corporal's right sleeve near the top of the elbow. Yanking the Corporal my brother halted his own motion, at the same time turning Corporal Haebaru around so that his side was exposed. Without a sound, my brother struck out with his right elbow.

With a groan, the Corporal staggered forwards two, three steps. The Captain's shout of 'that's enough!' was the signal to end.

Now receiving treatment, Corporal Haebaru shook hands with that person, as people crowded around them. As the praise showered down, the Captain cut in amongst the throng. In the gap left in his wake, I followed after the Captain. "Winning against Corporal Haebaru is quite the feat. He's one of the strongest in the unit, you know?" The one who said this was Lieutenant Sanada.

"I truly didn't expect this degree of skill. Did you receive some form of special training?" Captain Kazama swept over my brother with discerning eyes.

"No, nothing special in that sense. In terms of my strength, there's a dojo at our mother's place, and I train there."

"Hmm…" While he did not seem completely satisfied, the Captain nodded, appearing to say 'I will not pry any further for now'. "But at this rate, the honor of the Onna Airborne Corps will be crushed…will you consent to one more match?" Instead of prying, the Captain said something rather selfish. The one who had invited my brother to participate was the Captain himself. Yet, now that his men had been defeated, he went and said something like 'losing honor'. Saying that he must have a match in such a selfish way, just how far is this going to go?

I tried to gently refuse the Captain's offer. Since my brother is my escort, I had the right to refuse. I thought that. "Please, allow me!" Nevertheless, I was one-step too slow. Interrupting me, a voice I knew called out. It was a voice I had heard recently.

"Lance Corporal Higaki if this is for the sake of revenge, I will have to refuse you."

"It is not revenge, it is vindication!" How is that any different? It's the exact same thing! Thinking he was not such a bad guy, was my mistake.

"Hum…well Shiba kun, it's as you heard, are you willing to have a match with him? Lance Corporal Higaki is still young, but he's no less experienced than Haebaru." Refusing such an offer would by no means be unreasonable. There is no benefit to doing this.

"I accept." Despite my thoughts being so, that person went ahead and consented to the Captain. Lance Corporal Higaki crouched slightly, raised both hands, and looking extremely observant faced that person. Despite bending over a bit, the Lance Corporal was still taller than my brother. It looked like a boy was about to be attacked by a bear, that is what the scene resembled. Just by looking, it feels like being crushed under pressure. However, that person simply slowly shifted from left to right, balancing on the left foot then the right, watching impassively at his opponent who was waiting for a chance. That volatile atmosphere under which it was difficult to breath, did not continue for very long. Lance Corporal Higaki's body seemed to swell for a moment. The next instant, the Lance Corporal's body turned into a cannonball and tore towards my brother. So fast…! With a huge leap, my brother dodged the charge, but his stance collapsed. Fast as lightning, the Lance Corporal struck again. Rolling along the floor, that person somehow managed to dodge the tackle. I was absolutely stunned at Lance Corporal Higaki's speed. However, there was no way that even this would make a successor candidate to one of the Ten Master Houses, the Yotsuba, show an expression of surprise.

"Using magic, isn't that utterly cowardly!?" I lashed out at Captain Kazama. Not even, I had noticed when he turned on the switch to his CAD. It had been well disguised. Nevertheless, the fact that he was using magic itself, was not something that could be hidden. The Lance Corporal's speed right now, is being driven by self-acceleration magic! At my protest, Captain Kazama simply turned his head and looked at me.

The answer came from the direction the Captain was still half turned towards. "That's enough, Miyuki!" My brother's words, were a double shock to me.

My brother, had given me an order.

My brother, had called me 'Miyuki'.

"There had never been a rule that the use of magic was not allowed." My brother flatly asserted so. Addressing me without a title, calling me Miyuki without honorifics, though it was all according to Okaa-sama's instructions, the decision to reprove me itself was completely my brother's decision. My brother, of his own will, rebuked my wishful thinking. At that, after feeling anger and resistance, a strange numb sensation was born inside my heart.

"Higaki, close in with care!" Next to me, now that I had fallen silent, Captain Kazama threw out commands. As if I had just awoken, I noticed. The air surrounding my brother, had changed color. It felt like the light was dimming. It was obviously an illusion. My brother was exerting such pressure that an onlooker would have their visual field constricted. My brother changed his stance. His right palm facing the opponent, he extended his right arm straight out. His left hand supported his right elbow. Is this, the position for my brother's non-systematic magic…? The muscles of Lance Corporal Higaki's whole body seemed to swell again. This time, right at the moment my brother should have dived out of the way with both feet, at that instant. From my brother's right hand, a torrent of psions poured forth. The psion wave swept through Lance Corporal Higaki's body, and as they did, his charge slowed with a snap.

This is…! Gram Demolition! The raging storm of psion particles forcibly overwhelmed the self-acceleration magic applied to the body, and at the same time shook the connections between the mind and the body. Against a person skilled enough to control his body not through electrical nervous impulses but rather directly through his consciousness, the barrage of external foreign psions wrecked even greater havoc. It was almost like, Lance Corporal Higaki had forgotten how to tackle. As the Lance Corporal threw himself defenselessly at my brother, my brother simply moved aside and dealt one blow. His bulky body, spinning around once, was blown away in an almost comedic fashion.

My brother walked over to the side of Lance Corporal Higaki, sprawled out on the ground looking at the ceiling. The Lance Corporal simply lay there with his large chest heaving up and down, showing no sign of rising. Holding out his right hand, my brother was expressionless. After just a moment's hesitation, the Lance Corporal took that hand with a grin. He pulled on my brother's hand. Do not tell me, a trap!? That was just me thinking too much. Despite their difference in body weight, Lance Corporal Higaki was able to pull himself up and stand without dragging my brother to the ground.

"—It's my loss. Utterly. I understand well now that incident the day before yesterday wasn't just me being caught off guard." He was not speaking in such a loud voice, but for some reason I could hear Lance Corporal Higaki's words clearly. "Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Lance Corporal Joseph Higaki, Onna Airborne, Sakishima Air Defense Corps, of the National Air Force in Okinawa. Will you tell me your name?"

"I am Shiba Tatsuya."

"OK, Tatsuya. Just call me Joe. Do you still have a while in Okinawa? If you're ever bored, give me a call. Although I may not look like it, I know quite a few people around here."

"That's enough, Joe. We're still in the middle of training." Captain Kazama called out while laughing, and reacting as if shocked, Lance Corporal Higaki stood to attention. Hmm… so, he is a subordinate who is treated rather affectionately. I suppose that means he is trusted…? Having to change my opinion of this guy over and over is starting to become painful.

In the first place, it is not like he is someone I am liable to meet with often, and since he is someone, I am not likely to see again it should not really matter to me what kind of guy he is. "I'm sorry for having asked so much of you. Because of it, it seems like some of my subordinates have had it rather rough as well. Will you accompany us for tea? I'd also like to inquire about that 'tooate' just now." Tooate, is probably referring to my brother's non-systematic magic. My feeling of unease went up greatly, but it was impossible to refuse such an invitation in this situation.

"So, that psion wave really was Gram Demolition?"

"Was that really all? I believe there was also some continental Ancient magic, 'Tendan' in there as well." While technically they had invited us to tea, what was served instead was coffee. Sitting on one side are my brother and I. On the other side are Captain Kazama and Lieutenant Sanada. A coffee break with four people. Somehow, the atmosphere feels a little strange. Captain Kazama is talking with my brother. Lieutenant Sanada is also talking with my brother. As that person's little sister, I simply sat in the background as per my instructions. Here my brother is the protagonist, and I'm just an accessory.

"—From what I've seen, Shiba-kun, you don't carry a CAD around right?" When they say the name Shiba, they're referring to my brother. I am 'Shiba-kun's little sister'. It was starting to grate on my nerves with being ignored like this. "What are you using as an aid?" This is my first time experiencing such a thing. It is weird, and a totally uncomfortable feeling for me.

"I do use a specialized CAD, but generally speaking it doesn't really have the right feeling…I'm bad with magic that requires a CAD to cast, after all."

"Oh, I see. If you're so comfortable with manipulating psions like that already though, I don't see how using CADs could possibly present a problem for you." The topic has already shifted from my brother's non-systematic magic to his CAD.

"Shiba-kun, would you like to try the CAD I'm developing?"

"Lieutenant Sanada develops CADs?"

"My job is the development of magic equipment in general, including CADs. This one in particular is a prototype CAD featuring cartridges as storage." I had the sudden feeling that my brother's eyes were shining. It was a fairly modest reaction in comparison to most people, but for my brother to show so much interest in something was extremely unusual already.

"I would like to." This is probably the very first time, I have seen him express his desire so clearly.

We were taken to a place I do not think was in the base, a clean and tidy laboratory. For me, who had been certain that military bases were all dirty, drab places, I was not quite able to contain my feelings of surprise. The faint smiles Captain Kazama and Lieutenant Sanada wore when they looked over at me was most likely because of that. My brother looked around in admiration, or impression. It feels like today, I am seeing many sides of this person for the first time. However as much as I had thought that this person was indifferent to everything, even he must have things he's interested in…

I wonder then, just what does he think of me?

That question, was suddenly floating in my mind. The answer came automatically. Desperately, I fought against the shaking that threatened to wrack my body, stiffening myself as much as I could. "…Miyuki, are you feeling unwell?" My body, so close to trembling, suddenly stopped at the sound of my brother's voice. Not only my body, even my heart almost stopped. The moment he called my name, Miyuki, had felt like he was answering the question I had been asking myself. Like he was coldly, indifferently affirming the answer I already had in my heart. However, my brother's voice seem cold.

"—No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired. If I sit down a while, I'm sure I'll recover in no time. Is it alright if I go sit in that chair over there?" Asking the Captain, I was allowed to sit down on a chair by the wall. Now separated from my brother's side, I felt a little better. My brother was holding a large pistol shaped CAD, and being instructed by Lieutenant Sanada. At the sight of my brother, my earlier doubts reared their ugly heads again, ballooning, and I leaned heavily back. No matter how much I shake and shake, I cannot erase them from my consciousness. Just what does my brother, think of me…?

I have no confidence it is love.

There's no way it could be favor.

It may be simply, that I am hated.

If I did not exist, if only I did not exist, my brother the honor student, the elite athlete, possibly soon a full-fledged military magician, could live his own life. Yet, right now, looking away from my brother, as if letting go of his hand, as if being shaken off, was something infinitely scarier. "—The device has acceleration and movement compound sequences inbuilt, giving the 7.62mm bullets a maximum range of 16 km—"

"—That's amazing. Still, the actual practicalities—" Now holding a large-caliber rifle CAD and chatting away happily, my brother's voice came across incoherently. In the same room, unable to shut my eyes or block my ears, I was forced to bear the haunting dark clouds misting my mind in silence. A thought drifted by the back of my head, wishing this would all end soon. All the while, to prevent my selfishness from appearing in my expression, I maintained a hollow poker face as hard as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 7

August 8th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Vacation House

From the first day, the Okinawa vacation had had a turbulent atmosphere. Yesterday, tranquility had been recovered. Right now on this day, time is also passing quietly. Although you could call a boring summer vacation a problem, I would not want to endure a vacation where I was so worn out from difficulties. At last, after our arrival in Okinawa on the fourth, we were able to enjoy our holiday in the South to the fullest. However, I had doubt that Ani was included in 'we'.

The current time is 1:00 pm. Instead of taking an afternoon nap right now, I am reading in my room. Sakurai-san found a rare paper magic textbook for me and I am indolently viewing it at my desk. It is good to be indolent. After all, I probably would be unable to understand all of it anyway. Only the most technical volumes on magic are printed on paper, and even high school students have trouble getting a hold of them; it would be the height of hubris to think that I, a mere middle school student, could understand it by only reading it once. However, that person just might be able to do it.

I received the impression that that person, in short Ani, had in his own room a workstation where he had been enthusiastically typing something related to CADs on his keyboard. The CADs were the two, handgun shaped, ones he had received from Lieutenant Sanada the day before yesterday. At first, they used the word 'lend' as they talked, but in no time, it became 'give'. I felt like there was a cross examination over "Is this okay? Doesn't it belong to the national defense force?" …He said it was an investment for the future, and it was not the case that I could not understand what he was anticipating. However, unfortunately, his investment is predetermined to be a total loss.

That person is my 'Guardian', he will never be any kind of soldier. That is no reason to refuse what can be called a gift however, it is only a prototype after all. There is no way it has any meaning beyond a souvenir given to a visitor that has a promising future. Now that I think of it, that person seemed to really like receiving this present.

The day before yesterday, yesterday, and today, he fiddled with the CAD system whenever he had free time. Is he able to do some kind of CAD tuning? I have never seen him do it. Still, until now he has never shown me his combat practice either. The reason for that might be because he had no free time to rest. I wonder if he has lost interest in it. Could fiddling with a CAD really be very interesting? Well, even if you call it tuning, he is probably only at the level of using switches at assigned levels. However… Before I realized it, I was already standing in front of the door of that person's room.

Umm, what did I come here for? I probably want something, right. In my confused state of mind, my left hand that was raised in order to knock on the door seemed like it belonged to someone else. Due to my confused state of mind, my left hand froze on the brink of knocking on the door. Somehow, I feel as if I am playing the part of a buffoon without an audience for my antics. Even worse, a third rate buffoon. I sighed and lowered my hand. At that moment, I was about to turn on my heel and leave, however, I was a little too late. The outward swinging door opened with a soft clink. The door was opened in a way that took in consideration the fact that there might be someone standing in front of it.

Thanks to that, I did not end up with my nose struck by the door like a character in a poorly written slapstick comedy skit, but I had no leisure to put up a pretense and flee. "Do you need something?" Ani was acting as if he knew I had been standing there, in essence, now he knows it is right, but he asked that upon showing his face.

"Uh, umm, err…."

"Yes." Ani is waiting patiently on a reply from my incoherent self. Although I call it waiting, it cannot be discerned from his poker face. Still, he is watching me. Ani's composed gaze increased my bewilderment.

"Err, is it alright if I come in?"

In this situation, I had, unfortunately, become a bit hysterical; that is to say, I was overcome by a sense of peril. Before I was completely overwhelmed, I regrettably tried to forcibly terminate it. After I carelessly spoke, I thought 'what are you going to do after you enter the room!?' However, that was way too late. At that time, my face had probably turned red. Red faced and scowling, although I never intended to be glowering at him, but in response to me who was staring at him fixedly, that person naturally widened his eyes but displayed no other sign of disturbance. He pushed the door away and invited me inside.

As usual, his room was plain, that is to say there were not many things in it. Within that deserted interior, the functional workstation made its presence known with a loud voice. "Now, what exactly do you need?" I could not answer Ani's question. At that time, my consciousness was drawn to the blatant code displayed at the workstation that was connected to a half dissected CAD. The monitor was crammed with an enumeration of numbers and letters. Does this room not look just like a CAD development lab… To be honest, I lost my nerve. However, the next word Ani spoke swiftly drew my consciousness back to him. "Ojou-sama."

"Don't call me Ojou-sama." In response to me who had yelled, Ani froze in surprise. For this person to look like he was at a loss for words is really unusual, but I do not think it was strange. After all, My voice just now was like a wail. The voice sounded as if I was about to attack him.

"Uh….."

"That's right! If you do not get accustomed to speaking to me normally now, you might slip up unexpectedly later on at somewhere else, right?" Ani's expression switched from 'surprise' to 'suspicion'. The mistrust in his gaze crushed me, but I whipped out a really bad excuse through sheer willpower.

"So please call me, Mi-Miyuki!"

However, that was as far as I could go. When at last I finished speaking, that was my only thought as I squeezed my eyes shut. Like a child afraid to be scolded, I grasped at the ploy of closing my eyes and bowing my head. Although I did not know what I feared, I was indeed like a child who unconditionally feared a parent's disapproval.

"…Got it, Miyuki. Is that all?" Ani's reply was cold. It was his usual adult like formality, he never spoke casually to me as if he was speaking to a friend. Ani probably spoke to people other than me like school friends and underclassmen in a different tone of voice and informal language. Ani was gazing at me with steely eyes while speaking to me in that frosty manner.

"…That is all." I am indeed about to strike him this time. It is all I can do to hold back my hands. "Excuse me, I am going back to my room." Since I did not have the endurance to do it for long, I escaped Ani's presence. Taking refuge in my own room, I buried my face in a pillow. After all, I had unfortunately been aware of it. That gentleness the other day had only been an act. Even the casual words that a brother would naturally direct toward his sister in a normal sibling relationship were only the output that came from cold calculation. I had no evidence to back my unfortunate conclusion. Nevertheless, since I am that person's sister... It is only at these times that I can feel the bitterness of communicating through the bonds of siblings as I try to kill the sound of my weeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 8

August 11th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Airforce base ~ Villa

The two days after that passed by normally. That person followed me around as always, and I treated him the same as always. I thought I would try being nicer to my brother. No, I still think so. I thought that if I did so, something might be changed. However, it only served as a constant reminder that habits, once ingrained, cannot be so easily corrected. Yesterday, and the day before, I again as always, treated him selfishly. There are seven days left of our two-week vacation. In those seven days, I will most likely treat him the same again and again. I cannot overcome myself. …If it were one week ago, I would not even have noticed. In a state of melancholy, I supposed I had to pass this day as well with such thoughts clouding my mind. However, happily, saying so may be far too impudent, yet it seemed that would no longer be the case, I no longer have the luxury of such thoughts. Just as I was finishing breakfast, emergency alerts started blaring from all the devices and equipment around.

The ones issuing the alarm were the armed forces. In other words, an attack by a foreign power. I stared intently at the screen, as if to devour it.

"An invasion is underway from the West sea."

"There has been no declaration of war."

"The attack force is a fleet of ballistic missile submarines."

"Currently, they are semi-submerged and are attacking the Kerama Islands."

At that flood of unfamiliar words, panic threatened to overwhelm me. The only words, which stuck, were 'ballistic missile submarine'. Was the submarine we encountered on our cruise a harbinger of this event?

"Please allow me to convey this to Maya-sama as soon as possible!" Sakurai-san could not hide her impatience as she made her request.

"Yes, please do." Moreover, as she nodded, neither could Okaa-sama hide her nervousness. I thought, no wonder. I myself certainly had not considered that we would suddenly find ourselves in the middle of a war with no warning. The TV anchor from earlier was making repeated calls for everyone to 'please stay calm', although he himself did not exactly look like a figure of composure either. Of course. Saying something like 'don't panic' in a situation like this is far more ludicrous. The reason I was not truly panicking was because I simply did not have that sense of reality. I think I saw everything as if it were someone else's problem, and kept myself in a sort of escapism.

However, what about this person? My brother, reading in silence from a small terminal rapidly scrolling with data far more detailed than the TV reports, seemed to have misplaced his human emotions such as agitation and tension elsewhere. In a calm atmosphere, seeming as if considering all this a mere intellectual exercise, if someone had called him a complex android I might have even been inclined to agree with them. Does my brother not feel that this is really happening, the same as me, or does he really, simply not feel anything at all?

As I stared, my brother made an 'oh?' face. Just as I was thinking "what is it?", my brother took a communication terminal out from the breast pocket of his summer jacket. "Yes, this is Shiba…no, I should be thanking you for the other day…to the base, you say?" From his response, I guessed that the ones on the line must be our recent acquaintances from the Defense Forces, the Captain and his squad. However, the base should be in a state of war at the moment, what could it possibly be? "I appreciate the offer, but…no…yes, I'll try talking with my mother… alright, I'll contact you later." As he finished the call, it was no longer just me staring at my brother.

Turning to Okaa-sama who was seated on the couch, my brother stood up and bowed.

"Madam." Facing his real mother, that person addressed her so. Why, at such a time, does that pain come back to me, as if it was squeezing my heart? This pain, which I had never felt before one week ago. "We have received an offer from Captain Kazama at Onna Air Force base, to shelter in the base."

"Eh!?" Involuntarily, I let out a sound. He has only met us twice, and only one of them really counts as a meeting, so why…? Unbelievable things were piling up one after the other such that my emotions were almost saturated, but the surprises did not stop there.

"Madam." Sakurai-san held out a cordless voice communication unit, a so-called 'handset'. "It's a call from Maya-sama." This time not even an 'eh' came out. A call from Aunt, to Okaa-sama? Okaa-sama and Aunt are twins, and generally speaking, it is not too unusual for them to converse, but…it is an open secret amongst the Yotsuba that Okaa-sama and Aunt do not really get along well.

They do not openly come to blows, but their relationship is somewhat like the Cold War. This was why just earlier, without even Okaa-sama contacting her… Before my eyes, a different sort of nervousness appearing on her face, Okaa-sama took the headset. "Hello, Maya? …Yes, it's me. …I see. I guess you've been using your influence… Nevertheless, wouldn't moving be dangerous? …I suppose…alright. Thanks." After she finished talking, Okaa-sama handed the headset back to Sakurai-san.

"Madam. What did Maya-sama have to say?" Taking the headset, Sakurai-san asked that natural question.

"She has arranged for us to shelter with the Defense Forces."

"Then, the call Tatsuya-kun received just now."

"That would be it, it seems."

"But, wouldn't moving be dangerous?"

"That's what I said, but," …Why? Would a military shelter not be sturdier and safer than a private one? "Although we are not in an official state of hostilities, against an opponent who would launch a surprise attack like this, expecting them to comply with all the rules of war would be too much of a leap of faith."

"That…I guess so…" Seeing Okaa-sama and Sakurai-san, then my brother's grim expression, it is like I am the only one who does not understand the situation. Asking them to explain everything bit by bit would be demeaning however…I guess I will just keep quiet for now.

"Although it wouldn't have been too difficult, she did make the effort, so let's try doing as Maya says. Tatsuya."

"Yes." My brother, who had been left standing all the while, reacted with a snap. … Since the person himself was not making a dissatisfied face, surely there was no reason for me to be feeling this.

"Contact the Captain and tell him, we accept. Also, request a pickup if possible."

"Certainly." It almost seemed to me as if everything petty was being pushed onto my brother, but, I am sure that was just me overthinking things.

Somehow, I had predicted this. The soldier who came to take us to the base, was none other than Lance Corporal Joseph Higaki. "Tatsuya, sorry to keep ya waiting!"

"Joe, thanks for coming all this way."

"C'mon man, there's no need to be so formal." Lance Corporal Higaki gave a bright cheerful smile. My brother in contrast looked slightly reserved, but was still far more expressive than usual. No matter how you look at it, the attitude he directed to this Lance Corporal whom we had just recently met was far friendlier than that he ever had towards our family. Okaa-sama's furrowed brow was no doubt in disapproval towards this rude behavior.

It could not possibly be that she was displeased that my brother would open up more to others than his own relatives right? Whether noticing Okaa-sama's displeased expression, or Sakurai-san's impatient manner, Lance Corporal Higaki stowed the familiar attitude and, snapping to attention, gave a salute. "By order of Captain Kazama, I am here to pick you up!"

"Thank you for your efforts. Please take us there."

"Ma'am!" As the Lance Corporal delivered his message in a somewhat more enthusiastic manner than strictly necessary, Sakurai-san replied with a bit of a wince. Lance Corporal Higaki showed no sign of noticing. …Truth be told I had wished I were more worried earlier, but now I was able to at least understand a bit better why they were concerned about getting to the base.

The roads were flooded with evacuating civilians, the blaring of the stuck military vehicle's horn lost amidst the crucible of chaos, was a scene I did not see. As if the island were quietly holding its breath, the only vehicles on the roads were dark toned military ones. The atmosphere, rather than a state of alarm, seemed more like a state of martial law. Although I have only ever seen both in videos before, so I don't exactly know the truth. Riding in a Defense Forces car, without once being stopped at a checkpoint, without once coming under attack from an enemy, we reached the base uneventfully. An hour had already passed since the attack began, and despite being taken by complete surprise by the yet unidentified enemy, the Navy and Air Force seemed to be managing to hold them off at the shore. Unless you had intel from the actual island in question, you would have no way of knowing anything was actually happening and simply have to take the military's word for it.

Surprisingly, we were not the only civilians who had been evacuated to the base. Although it was not quite in the hundreds, the number of people here seemed pretty close. In addition to us, five other civilians had been guided to this underground shelter. It is none of my business, but I cannot help wondering that considering the threat of enemy attack, is it really okay to invite such a large number of unrelated and useless people? Perhaps, even we, even I, will end up having to fight. I cannot just rely on Sakurai-san. Okaa-sama was seated on a couch, still recovering. In addition, it will be Sakurai-san's duty to defend her. Until today, I have never had the experience of battle, but my combat magic abilities have been judged to be no less than those of a grown magician. That was Sakurai-san's judgement, so it is reliable enough. Yet that alone was not enough to dispel my anxieties, and I glanced over subtly at the neighboring seat.

My brother had sat down on the chair next to mine. Normally he would always stand just a bit aside or behind me, but now we were sitting next to each other so as to not draw any attention. In his breast pocket, two CADs were hidden and ready for use at any time. I am unsure if this person has anything, which could be considered 'combat experience' either, but unlike me, he has plenty of experience killing people. It was not some paltry number like five or ten either. I had not verified such scenes with my own eyes, but since there's no benefit in lying to me about it, it's definitely the truth. In support of that experience, my brother maintained perfect composure. His eyes did not wander nervously, nor did his body tremble. Looking at my brother, my anxiety melted away just a little.

Once more…thinking that, I looked over again. For some reason, our eyes met. Eh? Eh? Wha? Why? "Are you alright, Miyuki?" …! As agreed three days ago, that person called me 'Miyuki'.

I do not know what expression I should make. I do not know what expression I am making right now.

Hey! Get a grip me! This is just the suspension bridge effect! Like a horror house! Stockholm syndrome… …Is somewhat different from this situation, but anyway, it is all in my head! Seriously, now of all times, I cannot freeze up here! He himself probably had no such intention, but that is totally irrelevant, no rather, that is just infuriating! I glared at my brother.

Doing so, my brother abruptly rose from his chair. Eh? Was I really, making such an unpleasant face? Actually, as if not allowing my idealistic naivety to proceed any further, events were proceeding at a rapid pace. I found that out soon enough.

It wasn't just my brother who had suddenly stood up. One breath later, Sakurai-san also knocked aside her chair. The strangers seated with us, wearing startled expressions, stared at Sakurai-san and that person. "Tatsuya-kun, that was…"

"Sakurai-san, you heard it as well?"

"Then, there really were gunshots…!"

"It wasn't a pistol but full auto, probably an assault rifle." …Eh? That means, the enemy is here!? Why? Is this place not right in the heart of a military base?

"Do you know the situation?"

"No, from here is…the walls of this room appear to block magic."

"Yes…it seems, a traditional barrier magic has been erected. Not just this room, but the entire building has been covered to prevent magical reconnaissance."

"We can still use magic just fine within the room however." Sakurai-san showed agreement to my brother's words. I had had no idea…

"Hey, y-you guys are magicians?" Unexpectedly, a man sitting a little apart from us called out to Sakurai-san and my brother. He wore well cut clothes, and appeared to be a man of status. The ones sitting with him were likely his family.

"Yes?" At that sudden voice, Sakurai-san answered in a dubious tone. The man continued in a rather pompous manner, although I think it was mainly bravado.

"Then, have a look at what's going on." …The heck? It is like he's talking to some employees. That is so…!

"…We are unaffiliated with the base." Sakurai-san also replied in an offended tone. Under duress, it seems one's true nature shows itself, but there is no obligation to engage with total strangers, especially ones who hold no interest to you, she was probably thinking. However, Sakurai-san's natural point was lost on this man.

"That's irrelevant. You lot are magicians right?"

"Yes, I said we were." This man was not even listening to Sakurai-san's words.

"Then isn't it your natural obligation to serve humans?" …! No way, for people to still say such things with such cold conviction… Not to mention, right to a magician's face…!

"Did you really mean that?" Menace crept into Sakurai-san's voice. Her eyes were already narrowed. Even that man flinched slightly, but his rant didn't stop.

"I-In the first place, magicians are 'things' created to serve 'people'. So it shouldn't matter whether you're military or not." My shock and anger were too strong for words. This man had just uttered the unspeakable. Nevertheless, the sad truth is, there are still numerous non-magicians who think such things.

"I see, yet even assuming that we are indeed created existences." Replying in my place was my brother who had until now let Sakurai-san do the speaking. His tone was neither upset nor angry, but merely cold and cynical. "We are under no obligation to serve you."

"Wha!?"

"Magicians, as existences who serve society and public order, are not required to follow the whims of one unknown individual." To serve society and public order is a phrase in the 'Charter of the International Association of Magic' well known even to non-magicians. Of course, this man likely knows it as well.

"Y-You impertinent child!" Hence this reaction. That man yelled red faced at my brother. Looking at my brother's eyes, they were filled with contempt and pity.

"Honestly…as an adult, aren't you ashamed to act like that in front of your children?" Although they had used the same word 'child', the meaning was completely different. The unknown man looked back at his family with a start. His family was looking back at him. His own children, seeing his childish outburst, stared at him in contempt. To the trembling man's back, my brother delivered the coup de grace. "You seem to be misunderstanding something…in this country, more than 80% of magicians came about through lineage and ancestry. Even including partial treatment, the number of biologically 'made' magicians does not even reach 20%."

"Tatsuya." Bringing matters to a close was Okaa-sama. She most likely did not have any such intentions though. Speaking in a languid voice from the sofa, Okaa-sama called my brother's name. My brother took his eyes off the trembling man's back.

"What is it?"

"Go see and report on the situation outside." As usual, my mother gave instructions in an indifferent tone. Nevertheless, unusually, my brother frowned.

"…More so than knowing the situation outside is the possibility that harm may befall you in here. In my current state, I cannot protect Miyuki from a remote location."

"Miyuki?" In a cold voice, Okaa-sama cut through my brother's objections. Her eyes, frigid, narrowed. "Tatsuya, do you remember your place?" Only her tone remained courteous; her voice trembled along with her back. My brother called me Miyuki, because I had wished it. Yet hearing Okaa-sama's soft imperative voice, I couldn't even speak up in his defense.

"—My apologies." My brother apologized with a word, and didn't speak up any more.

"…Tatsuya-kun, leave this place to me." Breaking into that awkward atmosphere, Sakurai-san spoke up. Losing interest, Okaa-sama looked away.

"Understood, I'm going." Bowing in Okaa-sama's direction, he left the room. Neither my brother, nor Okaa-sama, so much as spared one glance at the man's family as they looked on with frightened eyes.

I can hear sounds like firecrackers coming from outside. Of course, there is no way they are having a festival out there. The sound of shooting is audible even to me now. In addition, it is not just gunshots, which are getting closer. A number of footsteps approached the room, and stopped outside. Sakurai-san stepped in front of Okaa-sama and me. Her bracelet CAD was charged with psions, ready to deploy magic immediately. It is difficult to maintain a ready state for a prolonged period of time like this; Sakurai-san's technique really is quite something. I can only see her back, but she was probably glaring sharply at the door.

"Excuse me! I am PFC Kinjou, Airborne second squad!" Although maintaining her alert state, I could tell Sakurai-san's tension decreased slightly. I was also relieved to hear voices on the other side of the door. It seems like they are soldiers from the base. Standing behind the door when it opened were four young soldiers. They all seemed to be second generation Left Bloods, but I was not particularly concerned. It was just the nature of the base's locality. Their machine guns being tinged with heat was probably a result of rushing here whilst exchanging gunfire with the enemy.

"We are here to take you to an underground shelter. Everyone, please follow us." They were expected words, yet I hesitated. If I leave now, I will become separated from my brother.

"I'm sorry, but one of us went out to see the situation outside." Before I could speak, Sakurai-san talked to PFC Kinjou. Sure enough, the PFC frowned.

"But enemy forces have penetrated deep inside the base. It's dangerous to remain here." To some extent, this was expected as well.

"Then, please feel free to take just those people along for now." However, Okaa-sama's words were completely unexpected. "I will not simply abandon my son." Sakurai-san and I exchanged a silent glance. Although her words are completely natural if you think about it, a sense of discomfort remained.

"But…"

"You, Kinjou-kun was it. Please go ahead and take those people along, we will remain here." The man from earlier came forwards to see what was going on, and the four soldiers, now looking grim, began talking to each other in undertones.

"…About Tatsuya-kun, couldn't we contact Captain Kazama later and get him to meet up with us?" In that gap, Sakurai-san spoke to Okaa-sama in a low voice.

"I'm not worried about Tatsuya. That was just for face." Okaa-sama's reply was returned under her breath. I was forced to spend great effort to prevent my knees from knocking together. Why does Okaa-sama, to her true son, act so indifferently…?

"Then why?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition, you say?"

"Yes. Intuition that these people are not to be trusted." In an instant, Sakurai-san's alertness flared to the max. I also forgot all my grievances. Setting her apart from others, earning her the name Ruler of the River of Oblivion 'Mistress of Lethe', Okaa-sama's 'intuition'. Okaa-sama's specialty magic lies not in perception nor prediction magic, but is a mental interference magic, and as 'mental' magic users are hypothesized to be closely linked with the 'Akashic Record', they possess exceedingly insightful intuition…although there are exceptions, such as me.

At that time, the four soldiers also finished their consultation. "We are very sorry, but we cannot leave you in this room. Please act responsibly, and come with us." The words were the same as before. However, the feeling that their attitude has suddenly become threatening, is surely just my preconception right?

"Dick!" A new character brought rapid developments to the scene. PFC Kinjou, upon hearing that voice, immediately opened fire on the speaker, Lance Corporal Higaki. There are no windows in the corridor walls so I cannot tell if he was hit, but it was certain that the voice just now had been Lance Corporal Higaki, and it was also certain that PFC Kinjou had been firing at him. The man's family began to scream. PFC Kinjou's companions advanced into the room, their muzzles aimed. Sakurai-san immediately began an activation sequence, but a 'noise' suddenly filled my head, like scratching glass, and the magic formula's construction faltered.

This is, a Psion wave, Cast Jamming!? Holding my ears and turning around, I saw that one of the four wore a brass ring. Okaa-sama was clutching her chest and slumping over! This is bad…! From the start, Okaa-sama had extreme sensitivity to Psions. In addition, she was no longer young, and her Psion wave resistance had fallen as of late. The Psion waves from Cast Jamming now adversely affected her body as well. I have to stop it!

"Dick! Al! Mark! Ben! Why?" My palms still held to my ears, I heard Lance Corporal Higaki's voice faintly. Thank goodness, so he was not hit… "Why are you betraying us?!"

"Joe, rather, why are you so loyal to Japan!" Between single shots, so machine guns can fire single shots as well I thought, although honestly I could care less right now. PFC Kinjou bellowed in return.

"Have you lost it, Dick! Isn't Japan our homeland!"

"Look at how Japan has treated us! Even though we joined the army, even though we worked for the sake of Japan, we're still just 'Left Blood's to them! We're outsiders, no matter how much time passes!"

"You're wrong! Dick, that's just what you think! Our parents were unquestionably foreigners. Compared to the guys who have lived here for generations, it's natural for them to treat us a bit like strangers! Yet the military! The unit! Our superiors and our comrades, treat us as brothers! Accepted us as friends!"

"Joe, that's because you're a magician! Because they see value in you, the military guys show you a good face!"

"Dick, are you really saying such a thing? Are you really saying that as a Left Blood, you're treated as an outsider, and as a magician, I live a separate existence from you guys? Am I not your comrade, Dick!" The sound of gunshots faltered. In addition, the Cast Jamming Psion wave weakened. A chance! Judging from this instability, the Antinite user is a non-magician without a magic field. Just because you are pushing a bunch of Psions, and are using a general form of Cast Jamming, you cannot even control properly, thinking you can keep me, the candidate for the next Yotsuba head, down forever is a big mistake!

I cannot use a CAD. The time taken to initiate an activation sequence would be too much. The only magic I can use then, is that. The mental interference magic I inherited from Okaa-sama. It is different from Okaa-sama's magic, which interferes with mental structure, but like Okaa-sama's magic, it acts upon the target's mind. It is a magic that freezes their soul. So as to not involve unrelated people in the effect, I took aim only at the one wearing the Antinite ring and activated my mental freeze magic, 'Cocytus'.

The Cast Jamming stopped.

I knew that the person had 'stopped' as well. He was the third human I had 'stopped' in this manner. They are not killed, but that which is frozen will never again melt, that which is stilled will never again move. It is the same as death. To hold back my guilt, I ground my teeth together. In doing so, valuable time was lost. That was my weakness. So therefore, this result was well deserved. I knew he was not alone. I knew there were numerous muzzles pointed in our direction. As Sakurai-san activated her magic, those triggers were pulled at the same time. The magic Sakurai-san had been forming dissipated with no effect. One sweep of those machine guns drilled me, and Okaa-sama, and Sakurai-san, full of holes.

The places I am hit are, Not so much painful as, Hot. My whole body is, Cold.

I understood that flowing out of me was not only my blood, but also my life. I am, going to die…I had always thought that when you die you are supposed to feel things like regret or attachment, but surprisingly I cannot think of anything. If I could have just one regret, it would be, that I had wanted to apologize to that person properly. If I did not exist, that person could have lived a more normal life. He could have been free. I am sorry, Nii-san. I am so sorry, Onii-sa…

"Miyuki!"

I am hearing things. I am thinking about my brother, so my mind conveniently fabricates my brother's voice for me, I thought. I mean, there is no way my brother would call my name with so much emotion, in such a desperate voice. As if, he did not want me to die. I fluttered my eyelids open with difficulty, and greeting me was the sight of an overcast sky, disappeared walls, rebels nowhere to be seen, and, my brother, with his left hand stretched out towards me.

An overwhelming 'something' was released from my brother's left hand.

It covered my dying body, easily penetrated my barrier of Data Fortification, and flowed into me. My brother's 'heart' enveloped me. I could think of no other way to describe it. It read my body's everything, and remade everything anew. My body, 'me' myself, was being recreated. By my brother's will, by my brother's strength. Merely calling it magic could not describe its power, its exquisiteness, and its audacity yet delicacy. No, without a doubt, this is 'magic'. This is something truly worthy of the appellation 'magic'.

I felt like I could see the God of Death, in the distance, turning away. Absolutely helpless and seeming rather vexed. Of course, that must have been a hallucination. The God of Death in my hallucination seemed rather human, and without thinking, I gave a little laugh. There was no longer any sensation of blood welling up in my throat at all. "Miyuki, are you alright!?" My brother's worried face filled my now clear field of view. This is the first time I have seen actual emotion on this person's face.

"Onii-sama…" For some reason, that word passed smoothly through my lips.

There was no feel of stuttering at all. "Thank goodness…!" It is fine to tremble. It is fine to get flustered even more. I mean, that person is tightly and firmly embracing me. Nevertheless, I shamelessly felt that being in Onii-sama's arms was where I belonged, as if this were only natural. That must be why, when Onii-sama embraced me, I had reflexively grabbed the hem of his shirt. Onii-sama looked at me with wide-open eyes, then softening them, stroked my head.

"Ah..." Without thinking, my voice leaked out. In response, Onii-sama gave a decidedly teasing smile, then looked away, his face tightened. He was expressionless not in the sense of lacking emotion, but in the sense that he seemed to be fully concentrating on something. As if, he were desperately remembering something. In his line of sight were, even now on death's door, the profiles of Okaa-sama and Sakurai-san. "Onii-sama, save them and you will be free from being my Guardian!"

Without answering my call, or perhaps his focus was such that he could not even afford to do so, Onii-sama pulled out a CAD with his left hand. An utterly incredible torrent of Psions stirred in Onii-sama's body. Onii-sama was constructing a vast Psion Information Aide capable of holding unbelievable amounts of data. His index finger pulled the trigger of his CAD. It seemed as if Okaa-sama's body was being sucked into Onii-sama's left hand. That was an illusion of course.

I do not know what he's doing, but I do know what's happening. I could guess correctly, because the exact same thing had happened to me. Onii-sama took all the data configuring Okaa-sama's body, copied it into his magic processing area, and after processing overwrote Okaa-sama's physical information. The gunshot wounds disappeared. The blood splattering the floor and soaking her clothes disappeared.

In a rush, I ran up to Okaa-sama's fallen body. Although pale, sure enough, she was breathing. The same state as just before she was shot... No, this is... Making it as if she were never shot in the first place? Onii-sama pointed the CAD in his left hand towards Sakurai-san. In a speed incomparable with Okaa-sama's turn, he quickly and smoothly completed the Psion Information Aide. Is he getting used to it...? After just three tries, Onii-sama has already mastered this ultra-high level magic capable of completely restoring a person's body! I trembled in awe, yet at the same time, my heart coolly regarded this as only natural.

I mean, this person is my Onii-sama after all.

My chest was full of pride. All of my ignorant foolishness, scattered to the winds.

With a face saying 'I don't believe it', Sakurai-san looked down at her own body. Okaa-sama had not awoken, but her breathing was stable. She had not fainted but was rather merely sleeping so there was no pressing worry, said the Army surgeon who had hurried over, and I gave a sigh of relief. "I am sorry. For an uprising to happen here is completely my fault. This won't be able to change anything, but if there is anything you want, please just say it. As a soldier of the National Defense Force, I will do whatever is within my power."

Onii-sama, next to me, turned to face Captain Kazama. Seeing the Captain's bowed visage, he said 'please raise your head'. It seemed the reason Onii-sama had been able to rush over at the very last minute had been thanks to the help of Captain Kazama and Lieutenant Sanada. Those rebels likely intended to kidnap us as hostages, and looking back, we had managed to escape that due to Lance Corporal Higaki's intervention.

Their real target had been that man, and we had simply been caught up in the situation. He was an executive in a munitions company, and both him and his family were now guarded in a separate room. That means the military, by having us share a room with that man, were responsible for our deaths. It is also an indisputable fact however that it was thanks to the time Higaki-san bought, that Onii-sama was able to make it in time. However, if it weren't for Onii-sama's magic, there is no doubt that Okaa-sama, Sakurai-san and I would have died. Emotionally, this couldn't be overlooked.

"Then first of all, please tell us the exact situation." I did not intend to demand anything. I am sorry, but I would not have allowed Sakurai-san to take the lead either. Even if Okaa-sama had been awake, in this case I would have had her remain silent. This is a right for Onii-sama alone. "Is the enemy the Great Asian Alliance?"

"We have no conclusive evidence yet, but that is most likely the case."

"It's a lie that we've stopped them at the coast, isn't it?"

"That is so. On the West coast of Nagoshi, submerged enemy troops have already made a landing in force." ...Then the submarine that time was in preparation for this? "The enemy navy holds supremacy over the waters of the Keramas. In addition, from Naha to Nago, guerrillas in collusion with the enemy are disrupting the movement of personnel." ...That sounds pretty bad. "But all is not lost. The number of guerrillas was not that great from the beginning. Control has been regained in 80% of the areas affected. The internal rebellion in the Army will soon be shut down as well."

"Their purpose of buying time to secure the landings is already done, so their use is at an end. Like tossing a piece of garbage, I believe the Great Asian Alliance couldn't care less about their loss." At Onii-sama's dispassionate point, Captain Kazama's face twisted sourly. "Next, please protect my mother, sister, and Sakurai-san in a safe place. If possible, somewhere safer than the shelters."

"...We'll take them to the Air Defense Command and Control Centre. The armor there is twice as thick as the shelters." ...I was scandalized. The Command and Control Centre operated by the military was far better protected than the shelters they had evacuated the civilians to. Then again, this is a military base after all, so I guess that's just how things were built.

"Lastly, please lend me an Armor Suit and infantry kit. Well, I say lend, but I won't be able to return the expendable supplies to you."

"...Why?" I also could not help feeling uneasy about this request. Why, Onii-sama? In addition, why did you not include yourself in your earlier request? Looking into Onii-sama's eyes, trying to discern his true intentions, I gasped. Within his eyes, Making mere rage seem lukewarm, Burned all-consuming hellfire.

"They dared to raise their hand against Miyuki. They must reap their just reward." Amongst all those who heard that voice and felt their blood run cold, for Captain Kazama to keep his complexion unchanged, spoke volumes for his courage.

"Do you intend to go alone?"

"This is not a military operation. This is personal."

"I don't mind that in particular. It is impossible for humans to fight a war separate from emotions. Even a fight for revenge, as long as it is controlled, is no problem." Onii-sama and Captain Kazama's eyes met. Rather, they were glaring at each other. "We cannot allow the slaughter of non-combatants and the surrendered, but you have no such intention anyway right?"

"I do not intend to give them the grace of surrender."

"That is fine. Our mission is the repulsion of the invaders or their utter destruction. There is no need to offer surrender." Captain Kazama is a different kind of person to Onii-sama, but his resolve is not one whit less. "Shiba Tatsuya-kun. We welcome you to our line of battle."

Onii-sama, showed no hint of gratitude. "I do not intend to follow the command of the army. What I fight for, and what you fight for, are different things. But we share a common enemy, and if we share a common goal of annihilation, then let us fight side by side." Like a steel edge tempered by a legendary craftsman, the air around Onii-sama was cold, sharp, merciless... At such an Onii-sama, I could only stare in awe.

"Very well. Sanada, find him an Armor Suit and gear! Airborne, we move in 10!"

"Sakurai-san, please look after my mother and sister. This is my last act as a Guardian." Standing, Onii-sama said so to Sakurai-san, then without waiting for her reply followed after Lieutenant Sanada.

"Um, are you sure this is alright?" As I watched my brother's back receding, Sakurai-san stepped up to me and began talking.

"What is it?" It seems, as if my thought processes had been sabotaged or escaped altogether; I had not moved my attention for a while.

"However skilled Tatsuya-kun is, fighting a war... Never mind rushing straight to the front lines, isn't that far too dangerous?" Sakurai-san's whisper, rang in my ears like a loud alarm clock. That's right! What am I spacing out so calmly for? Onii-sama is going to war!

"Miyuki-san!?" Sakurai-san's voice floated behind my back as I ran. Only her voice chased me. She cannot afford to leave Okaa-sama. I am sorry. I apologized to her in my heart. Leaving Okaa-sama behind is painful, but right now, I have to stop Onii-sama! I ran with that one thought in mind. Fortunately, he had not yet gone that far ahead, and I caught up to him without getting lost.

"Onii-sama!" He might not turn around. That fear flashed through my mind but it was a needless worry. Onii-sama said something quietly to Lieutenant Sanada in front of him, then halted and faced this way. Sanada-san stopped a while ahead. He probably did so with our consideration in mind.

"Miyuki, what is it?" At him naturally, in a natural tone calling me 'Miyuki' I began to dreamily glaze over again, but this isn't the time for that.

"Onii-sama, um," I suddenly realized that I must not, under any circumstance, begin saying 'please don't go' over and over. That's far too much like the kind of thing a heroine would say to stop her lover in some romance movie, or novel or manga or whatever, or something. Not to mention bringing in the whole 'forbidden love between brother and sister' mess.

"Miyuki?" As I stood suddenly lost for words, Onii-sama looked at me in a puzzled manner. My cheeks must have been bright red.

"...Pl-Please don't go." Even so, it is not like I can just not say it then. I have to stop him. "Please don't do something so dangerous as fighting the enemy army. I don't believe there's any need for Onii-sama to do something so risky." I said it...! Feeling a sense of accomplishment, I thought 'this should be fine'. For Onii-sama to shake his head at my words, to shake his head at all, was something I had never once considered.

"Certainly, there's no need. I am not going because there's a need, but because I wish to, Miyuki." This was why my brother's reply was such a shock to me. Shocked at the denial, and shocked at his words almost implying he wanted to kill people. However, my body, rather than trying to distance itself from him, reached out and caught his sleeve. With a clumsy smile, he took hold of my hand grasping onto his jacket, and gently pulled it away. "As I said earlier, I am going for revenge against those who have hurt you." Looking into my eyes, Onii-sama's expression was almost embarrassed. "Not for your sake, but for the sake of my own feelings." While saying so, Onii-sama's pupils... "If I don't, I won't be able to rest." Seemed to be telling me that everything was for my sake. "To me, the only thing I could feel is truly precious was you alone, Miyuki." That was not my mistake. "Sorry for being such a selfish brother." That was not my conceit. Onii-sama softly released my hand, and gave me a laugh while maintaining his somewhat embarrassed expression.

My entire face must have been burning red. However, recalling something troubling in Onii-sama's words, I furrowed my brow. "Could feel, is precious...?" Just now Onii-sama had not said 'is precious', but 'could feel is precious' right? It's simply a slight difference in wording, and may not have any particular meaning behind it but... For some reason, I'm anxious. As those words subconsciously slipped from my mouth, which was not even a question, Onii-sama gave a wry smile that seemed to say 'you got me'. His expression seemed to be laughing, yet crying. There was nothing like tears, not to mention I have never even once seen Onii-sama cry, yet somehow I could sense that to Onii-sama this was a matter fraught with pain and full of sorrow.

"I am sorry!" Therefore, I apologized. I had vowed that I would cause Onii-sama no more sadness, and yet again I...thinking so, I bowed low. Two slender hands slipped through and parted my long hair, caressing my cheeks. Onii-sama's hands, slim yet far bigger than mine, strong and firm. His hands gently lifted my head, and I looked up. There was no force in them, yet I could never resist. Rather, faster than my head could resist, my body complied with Onii-sama's will.

"No...I suppose it's about time you knew. If possible, I would have preferred that you never found out but... As your mother's daughter, and that person's niece, that would have been a fleeting dream in any case." Onii-sama's words were aimed at me, yet it seemed as if he wasn't talking to me, but reminding himself.

"Onii-sama?"

"There's no time at the moment, and I don't believe this is something that should be heard from me. So Miyuki, please go and ask your mother. The answer to the questions you have right now."

"From Okaa-sama...?" To me without time to collect my uncertainties, simply blankly repeating his words back at him, Onii-sama gave one more smile, this time strong.

"Miyuki, don't worry. You were the one thing precious to me. Therefore, in order to ensure you still have a future after today, I will definitely not fall in this battle." There was no deceit in Onii-sama's words. There was no sense of comforting. "I'll be alright." Sheathing his smile and tightening his expression, his gaze unwavering, as if it were a true and undeniable fact. "There is nothing in existence which can hurt me in the truest sense."

I believed that there was nothing at all which could harm Onii-sama. Onii-sama moved his hands from my cheek to my head, and stroked my hair. He ran his hands over my now slightly messed up hair, laughing all the while, then moved to continue after Lieutenant Sanada. This time, for real, Onii-sama headed towards the battlefield.

Then again, as you would expect, I had no idea where this Command and Control Centre place was. I had no choice but to return to that room which has lost its wall. Come to think of it, how did the wall disappear? Onii-sama and Sakurai-san had said that a barrier which blocked magic had been incorporated, meaning that the chances it had been destroyed by magic were low, yet the cross section was so surgically precise that it was hard to imagine any other way. Although I'm pretty sure they would not leave me behind, I could not help being anxious and returned to the room at a trot. Ah... "I'm sorry for having kept you waiting." First, I apologized to Okaa-sama, who greeted me. As important as it is to recover her strength, there's no way she can simply be carried on a stretcher, so thinking about it, it is only natural that she could be awoken by some means. Because of my own selfish discretion and abandonment of Okaa-sama, which resulted in forcing them to wait, I bowed low not to escape her anger, but out of true regret.

"There's no need to apologize, Miyuki-san. You went to stop Tatsuya going off as he pleased, didn't you?" Okaa-sama answered with a smile. Uh...She is pretty mad... "So, where did Tatsuya go? I don't see him around."

"That's, um...Onii-sama went to help the military fight the enemy."

"Onii-sama?" Okaa-sama raised an eyebrow. Reflexively I thought 'oh dear', but I did not once think of correcting myself. Okaa-sama did not reprove me either. Instead of blame, she simply gave a long sigh.

"Doing things his own way as usual…that child truly is defective." Her words were not denouncing, they were forsaking. Not resignation, but abandonment. I did not even have to ask who she was talking about. Rather than indignation, I felt appalled. For a mother to be so utterly indifferent concerning her own son. "Well, whatever. Things seem to have somehow worked out this time, so let him do as he wants… Thanks for waiting. Please take us now." Okaa-sama spoke to the soldier waiting to guide us.

No, things did not 'somehow' work out. The only reason I am alive, the only reason Okaa-sama was saved, was because of Onii-sama. Yet to that 'somehow', I was unable to say a word in dispute.

Entering the Command and Control Centre, we had passed through no less than five blast doors. On a floor around the size of four classrooms with no windows and no walls connected directly to the outside, around 30 operators sat in front of three rows of consoles in one hall, while opposite the large wall-mounted screen was an entrance leading to eight single mezzanine rooms. We were lead to one of the single rooms with a glass front.

"I don't sense any cameras or wiretap surveillance. It seems like this is one of the rooms high level officers and executives in the Ministry of Defense use while on inspection." After examining the room, Sakurai-san informed Okaa-sama. I have no idea what she did or how she did it, but her findings are always reliable. That means it is okay to talk about secrets in here.

"The glass in front isn't just ordinary glass either. They have the same thing in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. It's capable of projecting anything from the monitors in the Command and Control Centre." Sakurai said so while watching the desktop monitor and operating the console.

"Okaa-sama, there's something I'd like to ask." In the meantime, I decided to take the plunge, and ask Okaa-sama about the matter from before. "Earlier, Onii-sama had said that the only thing which he could have consider precious is me, but…when I asked him why he didn't say 'is precious' but rather 'could feel is precious', he said I should ask you, so…"

"I see. Tatsuya said that." Listening to my question with a frown, Okaa-sama said that with a bored expression. "I suppose it's about time you knew." Onii-sama had said the same thing. Just thinking about what this big secret was, I stiffened with tension. "But, before that…Miyuki-san, stop calling Tatsuya 'Onii-sama'. I don't really mind in public places and the like where the presence of others can't be helped, but when alone with only the Yotsuba, you should not be treating Tatsuya like your brother." Okaa-sama didn't reprove me in a strong tone, but was as if simply regaling me with an undeniable truth. "You are the one who will follow after Maya and become the head of the Yotsuba. If you're seen depending on the utter failure that is your brother, it could become a huge minus in the future someday."

"That way of speaking is…!"

I instinctively forgot my restraint, and harshly rebuked my mother. As tense as I was while listening carefully, no matter how much they were Okaa-sama's words I simply could not let them go unanswered. "Calling your own child an utter failure like that!"

"I also think it's unfortunate, but it's the truth so it can't be helped."

"That's wrong! With his power, Onii-sama saved me!"

"That thing earlier? True, if he can't at least display that level of…still, that is all he can do." At my heartfelt objection, Okaa-sama answered in a voice colder than I had ever heard up to now. It was a voice that had abandoned all hope. "If Tatsuya has told you to come to me, then I don't particularly mind. Where to begin…" As my mother remained deep in thought, without warning the window taking the place of an entire wall changed the projected scenery. The room full of frantically working operators changed to a bird's-eye view looking down on the earth. In that view, I saw Onii-sama, having just dropped from the sky. I looked over at the one who had brought that up, Sakurai-san. Sakurai-san was wordlessly watching me, watching me and Okaa-sama. That she did not intend to speak a word was obvious at a glance. I also understood that she knew many things that I did not. Okaa-sama did not so much as glance at the screen now showing Onii-sama. "Tatsuya was born defective as a magician." Okaa-sama did not look at me either. "It's not that I feel no responsibility for bearing such a child, but the unchangeable fact was that Tatsuya was a hopeless cause as a magician." That did not mean she had closed her eyes. "From the time he was born, Tatsuya could use only two types of 'magic'. Decomposition of Eidos, and reconstruction of Information Bodies. Within the concept of these two categories Tatsuya has devised a variety of techniques he can use, but however far you take them, with just those two, it is impossible to alter Information Bodies as a true magician should."

Her eyes simply stared into nothingness. "Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. However, Tatsuya is unable to do that. All he can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. That child, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, is unquestionably a defective magician." Perhaps, what Okaa-sama was looking into, was her own heart… "Well, that reconstruction ability did end up saving us, but strictly speaking that power is not 'magic'."

I did not refute her words. Nevertheless, I thought. If that is not magic, then just what, should that power be called. If it is to be given a name other than 'magic', then does that only leave the word 'miracle'? "But, we the Yotsuba are magicians who stand amongst the Ten Master Houses, and therefore one who cannot use magic cannot be a Yotsuba. That child, unable to use magic, could not live as one of the Yotsuba. Therefore, Maya and I, seven years ago, performed a certain operation on him. Although truth be told, the motivation behind that experiment wasn't that alone…" Experiment? Okaa-sama, on Onii-sama? "The Artificial Magician Plan. A project to implant in the consciousness of a person who isn't a magician, a man-made magic operation area and thus give him the abilities of a magician." Artificial Magician Plan. Those words rang ominously in my ears. "As a result of undergoing that mental reconstruction surgery, that child ended up losing his emotions." Mental reconstruction surgery? Lost his emotions? "No, rather than saying emotions it may be better to say urges. Strong anger, deep sorrow, intense jealousy, grudges, hatred, hungering appetite, sexual lust, blind love. Such 'beside oneself' impulses were lost, with one single exception, and in exchange Tatsuya obtained the ability to use magic." That means…

"Unfortunately, the artificial magic operation area is markedly inferior in performance to that of a natural one, and he could only end up being used as a Guardian." I would not believe it, I thought. There is no way that could be, I thought.

"The one who performed that 'surgery'…was it you, Okaa-sama?" While thinking so, I could not help but ask. The large 'window' now showed Onii-sama, surrounded by well-built adults, making contact with the enemy landing force.

"Who else could do it but me?" My sincerest wish, that she would deny it, was not to be. I really should have known. The Magic Operation Area is not a physical area in the cerebrum, but rather is a direct mental function. Adding an artificial Magic Operation Area would therefore entail altering the mental structure. That would be impossible without Okaa-sama's magic, 'Mental Structure Interference'…

"…Why would you do that?"

"I've already told you the reasons. Let's answer something more important you wish to know."

Ah, I see… I have also noticed. I realized.

In that experiment, it was not only Onii-sama who ended up losing some of his emotions. I do not know whether it is a side effect of that magic, a sense of guilt or some other different mental effect but, for the first time, I felt terror at this thing called 'magic'.

This 'magic', which could so cruelly alter the human heart.

On the screen, Onii-sama pointed a large pistol shaped CAD at the foe. Before him, enemy after enemy faded to dust.

"The one exception that Tatsuya didn't lose… Answer me that."

"The one impulse left to him, is brotherly love." Please stop already, Okaa-sama. "Love towards his sister, in other words you, and the desire to protect you." I do not want to hear any more. "That is all he had left, his one true emotion." However, that was not allowed to me. Holding my two hands in front of my mouth was an instinctive action. It may have been a conditioned reflex. There was not really a need for it though. I was so shocked, to the extent I could not let out a cry. "Tatsuya himself knows well. That's what he means by 'could feel is precious'. He thinks of me simply as his 'mother', and the natural parent-child attachment that should go with it does not exist. The only one he could hold dear in his heart is only you, Miyuki. Back then, he simply saved me incidentally. Or perhaps, merely because he determined if I were to die then you would be sad."

"No, I told Onii-sama to save you. Did Okaa-sama…intentionally choose for this to happen?" Even though I was speaking myself, it felt like I heard someone else talking. It felt like a me, which was not me, was moving my body and asking questions.

"I obviously didn't plan things out to that extent. However, I did think that if the capacity that was left was only enough for one emotion, then it should be affection directed towards you. Tatsuya will be spending far more time with you, after all."

"Did you say that to O— No, that person?"

"Of course I explained. That child still has plenty of common sense. Having no parental affection is trivial in any case, so there's no need to worry about it." When she said that, faintly, I felt I could glimpse Okaa-sama's suffering that she could not love her child. "Is there anything else?"

"No…thank you very much." A part of me, felt that I should not have asked. A part of me, also felt truly glad that I did ask. To squarely face a painful past, and painful truths, yet unflinchingly look forwards to the present and the future.

The screen showed Onii-sama, advancing resolutely into a desolate wasteland. Neither shell nor bullet could reach him. Tank-like things pointed their turrets at Onii-sama, and vanished along with the crew inside. Onii-sama continued without changing pace. However, the soldiers advancing with Onii-sama did not move the same way. To not be left behind by Onii-sama, they ran as if flying from cover to cover, shooting guns and magic all the while. Ah! One of the soldiers was hit. Seeing the battlefield from a camera in the sky, it's like watching something right from a movie. Within the screen, before I could even begin feeling shock, Onii-sama was pointing the CAD in his left hand at the fallen soldier. When did he? There was barely any time to even turn his neck. In the next moment, the soldier began running on the screen again as if nothing had happened.

An enemy turret spat fire.

It didn't reach.

Onii-sama raised his right hand.

The enemy form disappeared. It was almost like the special effects of a movie.

Allied soldiers fell.

Onii-sama raised his left hand.

Just with that, the fallen soldiers rose unscathed and continued the fight.

What was shown on that screen was to me, with a far greater grasp of magic than not only the general public but most magicians, like a movie with an extremely poor sense of reality. However, those would be the irresponsible thoughts of a bystander.

To the soldiers fighting alongside Onii-sama, it was a fortune beyond their wildest hopes. Any injuries, even fatal ones, were healed immediately as if merely waking from a dream. To the enemies fighting against Onii-sama, he was terror incarnate. A nightmare that raised their foes, and obliterated all before him leaving only shadows and dust. Like an Avatar, Onii-sama strode across the battlefield. All because I had gotten shot. That was something decreed seven years ago, from the time he was only six.

"That person no longer has any ties to the Yotsuba. I released him as my Guardian when he saved you." I said softly only for the others to turn and stare at me with fear in their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 9

August 11th, AD 2092 / Okinawa - Battlefield

Tatsuya, accompanied by the Onna Airborne under the command of Kazama, had driven the invading enemy to the water's edge. Normally, it would be 'Tatsuya accompanied the Onna Airborne'. However, that single petite magician who stood alone at the head of a solitary infantry platoon, his form hidden beneath a full-faced helmet and Armored Suit as he annihilated the enemy, could only be seen as such by both friend and foe alike. The battlefield was an utterly one-sided slaughter. Yet at the same time, it lacked all the characteristics of a slaughter.

No blood sprayed. No bodies flew. The stench of burning flesh, the explosions capable of tearing men apart, were all absent. The entire battlefield was dominated by an uncanny silence. The bullets fired by the invaders, their grenades, portable rockets; all dissolved in the air as they flew towards the defenders. Shells, bombs, and missiles; all shared their fate. The enemy soldiers still stubbornly resisting, still madly pulling their triggers also one by one blurred, warped; faded. The soldiers following behind Tatsuya were no longer even firing now; they merely stared at the fantasy playing out before them.

Seeing their comrades disappear one after the other, the invading troops experienced the same disconcerting mockery of reality. The instinctive fear, which should have arisen from the sight of violent death was not stimulated, and despite being eaten away by unutterable fears, surrender did not cross their mind. That was just what Tatsuya desired. If the enemy had high level magicians on their side, they had not unilaterally been deployed yet. It did not have anything to do with the Japanese side, but rather could be said to have stemmed from carelessness following the success of the invaders' initial attack.

—All of which was meaningless to Tatsuya.

Currently, his spirit was one of frenzy. All hesitance towards death and destruction had been removed. It was as if he no longer remembered murder as a taboo. He killed and destroyed as easily as he walked. Rather, he obliterated. Even he could feel conflict from such wide reaching slaughter. Nevertheless, that conflict could not touch his immovable heart. The sight of his sister on the brink of death had impacted him deeply to the core. The moment one passed that threshold, his magic was as helpless as anything else.

It was the first time he had attempted 'Regrowth' on others, but from previous experience and the knowledge that his own flesh and another's flesh were all similarly 'matter' he knew that restoration was possible. However, not even his 'Regrowth' could call someone back from death. Life and death was an irreversible cyclic process, the changing of state from 'alive' to 'dead' being purely intrinsic. 'Regrowth' could restore a body back to a perfect state, but the dead do not come back to life. Such an inherent truth was clearer to none other than Tatsuya himself. Even if the heart had already stopped, the brain shut down, the throat torn open, if that was the extent of their injuries then revival was still possible. Even an instantly fatal wound, as long as rebuilding the body and restarting the circulation of blood would have had even the faintest chance of resuscitating the person, his 'Regrowth' could be said to give life to the dead. However, once the state of death had been established, he was helpless. If he had not made it on time…that fear had been enough to drive even him into a panic.

To Tatsuya, for whom not even his own death could induce 'true fear', more accurately, he had been deprived of such an emotion, the fear of Miyuki dieing while under his protection was all the more amplified for there being no other fears to temper him and shook him strongly, deeply, and utterly. However calm he appeared, he was currently seething with rage. In the absence of any other emotions, he was simply calmly, methodically retaliating without hesitation.

In a manner of speaking, it was a rational frenzy. A madness dominated only by one purpose. Allowing the enemy no surrender, his madness greedily devoured the lives of all within his path. While the routed enemy frontlines could only be said to be in a state of collapse, their chain of command was yet intact. The enemy commander, determining that holding a bridgehead was no longer tenable, ordered a retreat out to sea. The invasion forces fought to be first into the landing craft on the beach. To escape the grasp of the devil even now advancing towards them step by step. Not knowing that there also, Death awaited them with his scythe held high. Faced with the sight of the enemy fleeing and no longer counterattacking, Tatsuya halted.

Suddenly remembering their role, the Onna Airborne assumed formation and prepared to shoot. Yet faster than the command 'fire!' could be given, Tatsuya activated his 'power'. It is not that there are not magicians who would emit enough interference for it to be visible. A truly excellent magician uses no more force than absolutely necessary to achieve the desired event modification without otherwise altering the 'world', while a magician with equal power yet inferior skill will occasionally cause unintentional event modifications from time to time. The side effects in this instance however were purely physical.

The soldiers pushing into the small amphibious assault crafts, as well as the boats themselves disintegrated and scattered into the air. The visible distortion was caused by the boats' sudden evaporation, forming gaseous layers of different densities and refracting light. The soldiers who had been scrambling to board the next craft stopped moving. The patter of water could be heard as they threw their weapons into the sea. The sound spread, as if a chain reaction.

A white flag was raised. By raising the naval flag of the Great Asian Alliance at the same time, they were evidently banking on protective status as POWs. Behind Tatsuya, instead of the order to shoot, the order to hold fire was given instead. Seeing that, Tatsuya raised his right hand towards the white flag. "Stop it, you fool!" A hand appeared along with the voice. In order to escape that hand, Tatsuya lowered his arm and twisted around. However his right arm, which should have escaped, was firmly gripped by another hand sprouting from the left.

"The enemy does not intend to fight any further!" He knew that perfectly well without being told. He could not see the face of his captor due to the full face helmet, but it was a voice he had not heard before. At the least, it was not Captain Kazama or Lieutenant Sanada. In any case had Kazama attempted at any point to restrain him, Tatsuya would have had no intention of sparing the enemy regardless. Up to if the enemy were indeed trying to surrender, exterminating the enemy before a formal surrender was established and hostilities properly ceased. Fortunately, there were still enemies who held weapons in their hands.

"I said stop!" But Tatsuya was unable to pull the trigger on his CAD. His vision suddenly spun around, and he lost the target coordinates for decomposition. He felt a strong impact on his back. He realized that he had been thrown. He immediately made to rise, and just as quickly realized that he was already being held down. "Any more at this point would be mere butchery. I won't allow it." A handgun was held to the nose of his helmet.

"Calm yourself Special Lieutenant, Yanagi, stow that gun." Tatsuya recognized the voice this time. He also recalled the designation 'Special Lieutenant'. Should the need arise to mobilize civilians into actual combat, it was a rank given for the sake of convenience. The voice belonged to none other than Captain Kazama. "Special Lieutenant, do you remember the conditions for your mobilization?" Naturally, he knew those too. His head, previously boiling, cooled down a little.

His battle lust subsided, and with it the desire to slaughter and destroy. "Understood." With that reply, he showed that he had unhooked his finger from the trigger of his CAD, as Yanagi removed the knee he had pressed to Tatsuya's back.

At the surrender of the landing force, and their disarmament relief began to spread not only amongst Kazama's troops but also amongst the soldiers sent to intercept them; despite being understandable, it proved to be premature. "A message from HQ!" A communications officer rushed over to Kazama. His face, the helmet removed, was pale. "A detachment of the enemy fleet is approaching from Aguni! Two high-speed cruisers, and four destroyers! It's too late for interception! Their artillery is estimated to come into range in 20 minutes! We have to get away from the coast as fast as possible!" His articulation was rather excitable, but that was understandable given the situation.

"Get me a communicator." In contrast, Kazama gave his order in subdued tones.

"Sir!" The soldier's voice was far louder than necessary. The disarmed soldiers, holding their breath, looked at their captain. That none of them attempted to make a break for it was a disappointment to Tatsuya. It may have been that due to his undisguised bloodlust, none of the enemy soldiers were feeling particularly enthusiastic about taking their chances.

"This is Kazama. Could some torpedo boats...no anti-ship aircraft are available either? What shall we do with the POWs then?...Understood." Putting down the communicator, Kazama took a deep breath. "In 20 minutes time, this area will fall within range of enemy guns! All units take charge of the prisoners, and evacuate inland!" Tatsuya couldn't believe his ears. With no transports, and the number of prisoners far outnumbering their own troops, just how did he intend to make enough progress in 20 minutes? Kazama's face, with his helmet removed, showed no sign of agitation. His determined visage was a mask of iron. Even without ESP however, it was evident that he found the order to move the prisoners a bitter pill to swallow. "Special Lieutenant, return to base for now." That terse instruction, given in that emotionless voice only served to support Tatsuya's conclusion.

At the least, he thought so. He had said return, but he meant escape. "Do you know the exact positions of the enemy cruisers?" Instead of complying with Kazama's instructions, Tatsuya inquired with his helmet still on.

"We do indeed, but...Sanada!" 'But why', Kazama did not ask. Rather, he called over the one carrying the tactical information terminal.

"I'm linked to our maritime radar. Shall I transfer it to our Special Lieutenant's visor?"

"Before that." Tatsuya interrupted between Sanada's question to Kazama. "Did you bring the armament device with the extended range sequences you showed me on that day?" Sanada raised his visor, and exchanged a glance with Kazama. Kazama nodded, and Sanada looked back at Tatsuya.

"I don't have it here, but if we have it lifted in by Heli it can be here within five minutes"

"Please bring it as soon as possible." At the latest, Sanada would have said, but Tatsuya cut him off with rather typically boyish haste. Tatsuya then turned to Kazama, pulled out a wired communications line from his still fully enclosed helmet, and held it out. Kazama merely raised his eyebrows but without a word put his own helmet back on, then connected them by plugging the wire into his terminal. "I have a way to destroy those ships." This secret talk he had been approached with in the presence of his subordinates began with a bombshell. "However, I don't wish for it to be seen by the troops. Could you leave Lieutenant Sanada's device here, then move everyone out?" Kazama could not see Tatsuya's expression. Voices didn't carry over very well along the wired communicator either. All he had to judge with was tone, and the slight association he had had.

"...Very well. However, Sanada and I will remain here."

"...Understood." How will you command the withdrawing soldiers then? Tatsuya thought, but immediately put out of his mind as none of his concern. As Kazama gave the order to pull out, giving command to the officer who had restrained Tatsuya before, Tatsuya awaited the arrival of the armament device.

The hectic withdrawal of the interception troops was displayed at large upon the screens in the Command and Control Centre. Naturally, it was being viewed by Miyuki and co as well. As the soldiers began to fall back with their prisoners in tow, three figures showed no signs of moving. Murmurs ran through the command room. Who are those idiots, and such could be clearly heard even through the glass. Seeing the video feed, Miyuki gasped.

One of the three was none other than her brother. She knew without having to ask. Without having to check the ID signal. Even though his face was hidden behind a visor, she could tell simply from his size. The operators were frantically repeating into their communicators requests for evacuation. An officer wearing the rank insignia of Major was desperately calling for reinforcements from a base somewhere, probably Kyushu, to come help them. Miyuki knew that Sakurai, just by watching her clench her teeth as she stared at that scene understood what she wanted to do, what she wanted to say, and in knowing so took her hand.

She thought that was pathetic. Even though she was just 12, she was unable to form the words she truly wanted to speak. The words 'go help my brother', words which would have come naturally to any normal selfish person. Sakurai did not know why Tatsuya had remained in that place. However, she could hazard a guess. He probably had a way to deal with that fleet of approaching enemy ships. Under normal circumstances that would be impossible, but for him, a magician who was a direct descendant of the Yotsuba and who excelled in certain areas, it was suddenly not unthinkable. Because even though he could not use normal magic, he had shown that he was capable of insane feats such as magic capable of wholly restoring the human body, although that was not true magic according to Miya, and demonstrated it upon Sakurai herself.

It was indisputable however that as a 'magician' he was sorely lacking. If he were to simply become a combat magician as he was now, he would never be able to overcome barriers that people normally took for granted. Not to mention the bombs and bullets he had erased earlier, whether individually or separately, had all needed to be identified first and evidently pushed him to his limits just disabling the enemy attacks. She did not know how, and did indeed consider it an amazing skill, but if Tatsuya did have a magic capable of reaching warships dozens of kilometers away. If he did, that would cross into the realm of Strategic class magic, in the process of casting, he would not be able to protect himself in the same way as before.

"Madam, I have a request." The moment she thought that, without herself being aware of it, those words were already tumbling from her lips.

"What is it?" Despite the suddenness of it all, Miya's voice contained not a hint of surprise. Her tone suggested it was almost as if she already knew what Sakurai's 'request' was.

"I'd like to go to Tatsuya-kun." Until a moment ago Miyuki had been glued to the screen; yet at this she forcefully wrenched her head around. Her eyes, staring at Sakurai, were wide open.

"That is to say you wish to go, right now, over there?" Miya's voice retained its calm tone. Her ability was meant to entail mental interference, not mind reading. Could it be that…Sakurai shook such convenient useless thoughts out of her head.

"Yes."

"Honami, even though you are meant to be my guardian?" Within that was the implication, 'and yet you intend to leave me?'. At Miya's question, Sakurai had no answer.

"…I'm―"

"Well, I suppose it's fine."

Sakurai had been about to say 'I'm sorry', an apology, which could have been taken either way, yet before that Miya nodded. "If those enemy ships are left to be, there's no telling how much longer this base will remain safe. Tatsuya intends to try do something about them, so go help him."

"Huh?" That exclamation was reflexive. Somehow, it seemed Miya knew what it was Tatsuya was about to attempt. Then again, it might be only natural considering she was his mother.

"Whilst it's possible in theory it's never been done in practice, yet he's thought of it anyway. His intelligence is one of his strong points after all." However you looked at it, those were words of praise. In spite of everything, a mother will still always be capable of boasting in her child, Sakurai thought.

"Thank you." I would like to believe so, she thought, as she bowed politely.

In the previous world war, which had spanned two decades, the primary armament of ships had shifted from missiles to Fleming launchers. Initially these had been called railguns, but as their size increased their names changed. Modern shelling then is a continuous bombardment from these Fleming launchers. The rate of fire is overwhelmingly superior to that of gunpowder based weapons, and since there is no need to include propellant or propulsion systems they have far more destructive capacity than missiles. However, their range was no better than, or in some cases inferior to, that of traditional naval guns.

Fleming launchers emphasize rate of fire, and the recoil from extending their range whilst attempting to maintain that rate would lead to significant adverse effects on the hull which cannot be ignored. Thus the ground attack power of a state-of-the-art modern warship is said to be over 10 times more effective than that of ships a century ago. Within the range of Fleming launchers, even a single ship can turn entire districts into a sea of flames. The launchers are effective not only against urban areas, but also fortifications. If the two cruisers began raining fire, the average magician would not stand a chance.

Tatsuya knew it was a race against time. He took the magazine out from the range expanding armament device, that large sniper rifle with the built-in specialized CAD, and quickly began ejecting the bullets. He clasped the bullets in his hands one by one, as if praying, then reloaded them back into the magazine. Looking on, Kazama and Sanada had no idea what he was doing. They could faintly feel that powerful magic was at work, but as to exactly what techniques were being applied, they could not begin to guess. It would not just have been them who were stumped.

If any magician could see through what Tatsuya was doing at this moment, they would be truly exceptional in every sense of the word. What Tatsuya was doing was decomposing each bullet, then recreating it anew. By the time he had completed that procedure with each bullet, two minutes had passed. "Time until enemy ships come within range: ten minutes." As Tatsuya finished up the preparations on the armament device, Sanada informed him of the grace period left.

"The ships are almost 30 kilometers west off the coast…can it reach?"

"We'll just have to see." That was the only answer Tatsuya had to Sanada's question as he set the armament device's elevation to 45 degrees. Wind aside, that was the greatest range it would be possible to achieve. In that position, Tatsuya activated the sequence.

From the muzzle, a pipe shaped virtual area began to radiate outwards. This was the magic zone which would accelerate any object passing through. Despite the short time of the area's creation, Sanada nodded with satisfaction at the size the area had expanded to. The longer the length of the virtual area the longer the acceleration effect would be applied, and the greater the range extension. With the length it had now reached, 30 km might just be within their grasp. But that was not the only magic Tatsuya applied. Beyond the acceleration magic zone, yet another virtual area was taking shape.

"What in the…!?" The acceleration magic zone was comprised of three action processes. The reduction in inertial mass of anything entering the area. An increase in speed. Then the undoing of the initial process. Just how far and how fast the first step could be achieved was dependent on the magician.

The area Tatsuya was applying now followed the same principles. However, this time the initial change in inertial mass was set to positive, the speed magnification remained the same, and the process to restore inertial mass had been disabled. In other words the region Tatsuya added had taken the acceleration magic Sanada designed and completely rearranged it into a region for increasing inertial mass instead. All on the fly. "I can't believe it…" Sanada's murmur was drowned out by the boom of the sniper rifle.

Tatsuya's eyes seemed to chase that supersonic bullet which should never have been seen. At length he shook his head, disappointed. "…It's no good. It could only reach 20 km." Just how had he followed its trajectory? While he sounded indifferent, he must have been disappointed deep down. Perhaps he was berating himself for his own weakness. "We can only wait for them to come within 20 km."

Hearing that, Sanada paled. "But by then, we'll be within range of enemy fire as well!" The effective range of cruiser mounted Fleming launchers is somewhere around 15-20 km. A launcher's range is always dependent upon just how well the ship can handle the recoil, meaning range is limited by the size and shape of the ship; regardless of differences in manufacturer, range can almost always be predicted just by the class of ship. 20 km and under would definitely fall within range.

"I know. Both of you, please head back to the base. From here, I can handle things by myself."

"Don't say such foolish things! You're coming as well." This was the place the enemy had selected as a bridgehead, in other words; it was where the conflict would be decided. It was almost certain the enemy would launch the decisive attack here. If one couldn't engage the enemy ships from beyond their range, once a shootout began the chances of survival here approached nil.

"If the enemy ships are not brought down, the base would be in danger." Along with his family, still inside.

"Then at the least, move from here." Both of them understood perfectly well what it was Tatsuya was concerned about, what it was he wanted to protect.

"No good. There's no more time to look for another vantage point." However he rejected Sanada's proposal, for reasons known only to himself.

"Could we possibly intercept?" Listening silently in to the conversation between the two until now, Kazama spoke up in a dejected tone.

"Impossible." The answer was just as expected, and nothing more.

"Then, we will remain here." What was unexpected was the reply. To Tatsuya, Kazama's response just now was inconceivable.

"…If I fail, you would become collateral damage."

"There is no plan which is without fail, and there is no battlefield without the danger of death. While victory and defeat may be decided by tacticians, living and dying will always be decided by soldiers." Calmly, without hubris, Kazama said so. That famous passage, from the Hagakure, was all that was needed to be said.

Offshore, plumes of water erupted. The enemy was ranging their guns. With nothing left to say Tatsuya, Kazama, and Sanada remained silent. The exact position of the enemy was being transmitted into Tatsuya's visor. Wind speed, direction, and other factors which would affect shots scrolled by in strings of numbers. Tatsuya positioned the armament device. A stance for trajectory, prioritizing distance, and leaving hits to lucky chance. Allowing for bullet drop and flight time, the enemy was already within range. Tatsuya triggered the virtual magic areas, and then pulled the trigger four times in succession. Each time he moved the muzzle slightly, compensating for error due to the ever shifting wind.

In the first place, this had been a shot without much hope. However much chance favored them, the odds would still fall upon the enemy at best. He had done this willingly with that knowledge from the beginning. Tatsuya followed the flight of the four bullets in his head. To be precise his awareness, through the processing of his subconscious, chased the data of the bullets in the dimension of information.

By his own hands, using the magic he alone could wield, he had decomposed then rebuilt the bullets. However far away they flew, he would not lose sight of their information structure. Of the four shots he had fired, Tatsuya received the information that one of the bullets had fallen into the center of the enemy fleet.

Tatsuya tracked the exact position of that bullet with everything he had. Kazama and Sanada, aware that Tatsuya was focusing on some large scale magic distanced themselves so as to not disturb his concentration. All that was left for them to do was what they could with their own magic. The enemy had already found their range. The next salvo then, was right on target. Firing from a lower ballistic trajectory than Tatsuya had, their fire arrived before Tatsuya's. As a user of Ancient magic, Kazama's ability to interfere with objective structures was not high. Rather, it was low, and Sanada, who technically was not even a magician but rather a magic engineer, had high objective interference yet lacked speed. At this rate, before Tatsuya could destroy the enemy fleet, this place would be obliterated.

"I'll cover you!" As ordinance fell like rain, a figure burst through speeding in on a motorbike. The rider, clad in a female Armored Suit, flung away the bike as blazing Psion light erupted from her body. Concentrating as he was on his magic a corner of Tatsuya's heart felt surprise at hearing that voice, yet gladness. Surprise that Sakurai had left his mother. And gladness because he knew that under her mighty shield, he could focus on his own magic without fear.

Augmented Magician, 'Sakura' series. Their characteristic was defensive magic against powerful objective and heat based attacks. While they could not use highly technical multi-spectrum magic such as the Juumonji's 'Phalanx', in the single field of defense against objective heat based attacks they were unrivaled in Japan. And amongst them, Sakurai Honami showed exceedingly gifted performance. It was because of that she was chosen to protect the one precious magician who alone was capable of mental structure interference magic, Yotsuba Miya.

The shells, aimed dead on, instead dropped into the sea. Not a single shot was able to reach land anymore. A magic which crippled momentum was being invoked in rapid succession several hundred meters offshore. As he watched that spectacle with his naked eyes, his mind's eye roving over the sky found the bullet in the midst of the enemy fleet. Tatsuya stretched out his right hand towards the west, and forcibly unclenched his palm.

The bullet broke down into energy.

In that moment, the mass conversion magic 'Material Burst' was used in anger for the first time.

Beyond the horizon, a flash ignited. The overcast sky reflected dazzling light. Although sunset was yet far off, a shining star blazed on the Western sea. A roar reverberated. There would be none here who mistook it for the sound of thunder. With no staggering, all the fuel and explosives on board the ships had ignited as one. The shelling ceased. An eerie rumbling approached. "Tsunami! Take cover!" As he shouted, Kazama picked up Sakurai, who had suddenly collapsed powerless upon the ground, and began running.

Sanada, now upon the bike, swerved to line up beside him. Tatsuya sat upon the tandem seat. Still running and carrying Sakurai, Kazama leapt. With theatrical acrobatics, he came to stand upon the handlebars. Rather, this went far beyond mere acrobatics. It could not be said that military bikes lacked horsepower, as the clearly overloaded bike valiantly powered on.

As storms raged and waves lashed across the horizon, Tatsuya knelt at the top of a hill. Before him lay the exhausted figure of Sakurai. Tatsuya's face, with the helmet removed, was unmistakably filled with grief. "…It's alright, Tatsuya-kun. This is life after all."

Helpless in the face of life which could not be saved, crushed by emotions that he should have lost; to him Sakurai extended a weak, yet serene smile. "It's not your fault. For Augmented magicians like us, it's only natural that our life would run out sometime." That is wrong, Tatsuya wanted to scream. While it was true that Augmented magicians had unstable lifespans compared to the general public, her current condition was without a doubt due to the sheer stress of using large quantities of magic continuously over such a short period of time.

Even for a 'Sakura' series, the strain of denying the nonstop volley of so many guns was too much to bear. However, Sakurai would not want him to say that. Knowing so, he could only grit his teeth. "Truly, it's not your fault. From birth it was my role to be a shield, and it's simply that today that role ends." But it seemed that Sakurai could tell Tatsuya's thoughts. "That is something that I decided, not because I was ordered, but of my own free will."

Tatsuya frantically tried using 'Regrowth', but soon realized it was futile. Even though he could rewind material matter, his power was helpless to turn back the clock of life. "Won't you let go?" Sakurai murmured to Tatsuya in a sweet voice.

"I, who never once had the chance to freely choose in my life, am finally free to choose how I die. I won't let this chance pass. I can finally choose to die not as a man-made tool, but as a person." Never in his dreams had Tatsuya thought Sakurai carried such darkness in her heart. But unexpectedly even to him, there was no surprise. "So, won't you let me go?" At Sakurai's words, Tatsuya could only nod silently. With a look of peace, Sakurai closed her eyes. Gradually, she stopped breathing.

Next to them, Sanada began to chant sutras. Kazama placed a hand on Tatsuya's shoulder. While carrying that hand, Tatsuya stood up. There were no tears in his eyes. Curiously, the feelings of sorrow had lifted from Tatsuya's heart. Hearing Sakurai Honami's last words, he was convinced there was no need to grieve. Tatsuya at that time did not know that it was actually possible to convince grief away, and that it would be the one time he would do so.


	10. Chapter 10

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 10

While listening to the announcements of plane arrivals and departures, I was recalling the events of six days ago. After Sakurai-san went to be Onii-sama's guard, the person who manipulated the screen for us disappeared; so I could only see what happened next from the images streaming on the news. Suddenly, at the water line a light brighter than the sun erupted. In the middle of that light, the enemy ship vanished. The transformed terrain of the beach was washed by breaking waves.

It was an anthem of victory. That was the official report shared with us and the world in general afterward. What was not shared with the world is the truth known only to us, what we were told is that the light that destroyed the enemy was made by the power of Onii-sama. The transformation of mass into energy, the enormous energy that burned everything into nothing is the strategic class magic 'Material Burst' wielded by a strategic class magician. That indeed is the true power of Onii-sama, the name of its true form.

The one hailed as a hero for driving away the enemy is Onii-sama. In addition, the sad event only we know of. Afterward, Sakurai-san never returned. At the joint funeral service for the victims, the cremated remains of Sakurai-san were in accordance with her will completely scattered into the ocean. The one who returned Sakurai-san to Mother Ocean was Onii-sama.

Onii-sama never showed pain in his face. He gently comforted me who broke down crying. Onii-sama might not be sad. Or else it might be that he could not become sad. No, it does not matter which one it is. Because I have decided. I will not claim any hold over Onii-sama ever again.

"Miyuki, it is about time to get inside."

"Yes, Onii-sama." When Onii-sama called out to me, I stood up off of the sofa in the lounge. Okaa-sama no longer makes a face when I refer to him as 'Onii-sama'. The truth is that I think it probably still pains her. However, I no longer worry about Okaa-sama's feelings concerning it. We are leaving while Onii-sama is staying here.

Captain Kazama is adopting him from Okaa-sama for national security and with me no longer holding claim as Onii-sama's mistress the Yotsuba no longer have any means to officially bar the way for Onii-sama. I boarded the plane along with Okaa-sama waving goodbye to Onii-sama. I hope I will see him again someday even though it is highly unlikely.

 **AN:** **Time to pull away from the novel plotline has come. In addition, Miyuki's POV is at an end finally.**

I watched as Miyuki and her mother boarded the flight that will take them back to Tokyo with no expression on my face at all. Being dismissed as a Guardian and slaughtering everyone on the battlefield had robbed me of my last urge. I now should a shell without a real purpose, but yesterday I was shown what it was like to have a mother for the first time in years.

Miya Shiba expanded my artificial magic area removing my brotherly urges so that I would not suffer the pain of leaving Miyuki. I am not convinced if it was for my benefit or Miyuki's, but the fact that it was done means I will not be a lost puppy but a man with no overwhelming urges.

It has been almost three years since I became Kazama Tatsuya. Under my father's guidance, I have been dyeing my hair and wearing colored contacts to match his. I highly doubt that Miya intended for it to happen but I have found my urges have finally returned after I was left without any. It is interesting how that worked out but considering how others look at me funny I think my urges are not to the level most people are.

We moved to Tokyo a year ago for my final year of junior high school because I told my father I wanted to go to First High. I regretted my decision at the entrance exams. I had no problems with the written portion but the practical was not so nice. I could not make a good showing at the measured requirements. I passed if only just but something caught my eye.

There was a beautiful girl watching my every move and her appearance trigger my memories of Miyuki. I went to the back of the room and waited until I heard the name called. "Shiba Miyuki" The pale beauty stepped up to the CAD and I left the room very quickly.

I made my way back to my house as fast as possible. My dad was almost never there since he preferred living on the base and the fact that my inventions paid for the house was an additional benefit. I mainly work with Maximillian Industries to produce my products. They have agreed to keep my identity secret in accordance with my father's demands. I advised them to acquire the third division from Four Leaves Technology, which proved to be invaluable to them since it brought Ushiyama into the fold completing the identity of Taurus Silver.

My high school years would be stressful to no end I am sure. Miyuki must remember me. I will try and avoid her, but I still will keep an eye on her from a distance. It is my responsibility as her absentee older brother to watch out for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will feature events from the eighth light novel but set off on an alternate path from what happened afterwards.**

Chapter 11

I was not very surprised when my uniform came and it had no insignia on the shoulders or breast. Today was the entrance ceremony for first years into high school. I did not have anything better to do so I grabbed my bag and headed towards school. There was still plenty of time before the entrance ceremony. By the time, I arrived on the campus of First High I knew I was early.

The main building, the practice building, and an experiment building made up three of the school buildings, an auditorium/gymnasium whose internal layout can be altered via transformation machinery, a library with three levels above ground and two levels below, two small gymnasiums, a preparation building equipped with a changing room, a shower room, an equipment-storage room, and clubrooms. The canteen, the cafeteria, and the procurement department are in another building. Above all that, the various large and small annexes constructed makes the design of First High School appear more like the campus of a suburban university than a typical high school.

I looked to my left and right as I walked along a path paved with a layer of bricks, searching for a place to rest until it was time for me to enter the auditorium. The ID card that would allow me to use the school facilities would only be given out after the school entrance ceremony ended. In order to avoid a scene of chaos, the open cafe that was meant to serve visitors was also closed today.

After five minutes of walking around while referring to the campus map displayed on his mobile terminal, beyond a row of trees, which were positioned in such a way that could not escape my field of vision, I spotted a bench in the courtyard. 'It is a good thing that it is not raining', the frivolous thought entered my mind as I sat down on the three-man bench, opened my mobile terminal, and started accessing a book portal that I enjoyed.

This courtyard seems to be a shortcut from the preparation building to the auditorium. Plenty of upperclassmen were passing through the courtyard. They were probably roped in by the management of the entrance ceremony to help. That is, the current students who were passing by me at a respectable distance. All of them had the same eight-petaled flower emblem on the left side of their chests. As they passed by, a trail of artless, ill-meaning words escaped from their backs.

—Isn't that kid a Weed?

—He's early... he sure is enthusiastic for a reserve.

—In the end, he's just a spare.

It was conversation, which I did not really want to hear, and yet it flowed into my ears. The word, Weed, refers to a Course 2 student. The students who have the emblem design of an eight-petaled flower on the left side chest area of their blazers are called "Blooms", while the Course 2 students who do not have that are likened to weeds that have no blooming flowers, and are sneered upon as "Weeds".

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred. Among them, one hundred of them enter this school as Course 2 students. The First High School, which is affiliated with the National University of Magic, is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians. In exchange for a granted budget from the country, it has the obligation to produce definite results. Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it is a pity, the fact is that magic education is a trial-and-error thing. Accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

When there are only a handful who possess such talent, and that talent is highly valued by society, few would throw it away, even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual maturity, rendering them unable to pursue a road outside of a 'brilliant future'. Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that, many children have been burdened with 'wounds' from that belief system. Thanks to the accumulation of expertise, most accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated. However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired via a psychological component.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small. The ones who fill the gap are the "Course 2 students". Upon enrolling in schools, they are allowed to participate in classes, use the facilities and access data, but they lack the most important component in their studies, that they are not entitled to receive personal instruction in practical magic skills. They can only learn on their own, and show results through their own efforts. If they cannot do that, they will have to graduate from a normal high school. If one does not graduate from a magic high school, one cannot pursue studies in the University of Magic.

Given that the number of people who can teach magic is insufficient, it is unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. Right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them.

Publicly, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds". However, in part, one can almost say that this has become a well-known derogatory term for them, a term that is rooted even within the Course 2 students themselves. Even the Course 2 students have to recognize that they are no more than spares.

That was the same for me. That was why there was no need for them to have spoken that aloud on purpose for me to realize that. I have entered this school while being fully aware of that. 'What an unnecessary favor from them', I thought as I turned my attention to the book portal that had loaded on his data terminal.

On the open computer terminal, a clock was displayed. My consciousness, which had been immersed in reading, returned to reality. There was still another thirty minutes until the school entrance ceremony.

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony."

Around the same time I was about to stand up, having logged out of one of my favorite reading portals and closed my computer terminal, a voice came from above me. The first thing that came into view was the skirt of a uniform. Following that, wrapping around a left arm was a wide bracelet. Broader and thinner than a normal bracelet, it was the latest model of a CAD that was made with fashion in mind. According to my memory, the students who were allowed to persistently carry a CAD within the school compounds were either executive members of the student council or particular committee members.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way."

On the left chest area of the other party, was of course the eight-petaled flower emblem. The bulge from the chest that was pushing up the blazer stirred feelings within me, which the Yotsuba had tried to wipe out. I did not act on the urges I felt. I have been trained to resist the urges by the military along with my ninjutsu master. I did not hide my left chest. I would not perform such a cowardly act. I am trained better than that. Although that did not mean that, there was no ill feeling of any sort. I could not imagine myself getting actively involved with a high achiever who appeared to be a student council executive member.

"I'm impressed. A screen type?"

However, the other person seemed to think otherwise. While looking at the film screen of the mobile data terminal that I had folded in three folds with my hand, the person grinned, as if delighted at something. At this juncture, I finally looked at the face of that person. The face of that person was twenty centimeters lower than my height as I had stood up from the bench.

My height was a hundred and seventy-five centimeters, as such, even for a female, she was short. She was just at the right height to ascertain that I was a Course 2 student with her line of sight. However, her gaze did not have the slightest hint of belittlement, and it was filled with a pure, innocent wonder instead.

"Our school disallows the use of virtual display terminals. However, it's regrettable that many students still use the virtual display type. However, you are using the screen type even before enrolling into the school."

"The virtual type is not suitable for reading."

Anyone could tell that his terminal was a seasoned one with one look, so she did not bother asking further. My reply that sounded like an excuse was a fruit of careful thought, since if I was excessively blunt, it would become more of a disadvantage for my future at this school and dad wanted me to graduate as soon as possible. Upon hearing that calculated response, the upperclassman became even more impressed.

"Instead of watching animation, you read huh? This is even rarer. I also prefer book-based information to animation-based ones, so I'm kind of happy." Indeed, while this is an era where virtual content is preferred over text content, book readers are not really that rare. Somehow, it seemed like this upperclassman had an uncommonly sociable personality. Judging from her tone and speech, she appeared to be getting friendlier. "Ahh, I beg your pardon. I'm the student council president of the First High School, Saegusa Mayumi. It is written as 'seven grass', read as Saegusa. I am glad to meet you."

Even though she added a wink at the end, there was not a hint of wonder in her tone. With a pretty girl's looks and together with a well-proportioned body despite her small frame, she radiated such an alluring atmosphere that it would not be surprising if newly matriculated male students misunderstood her intentions. Nevertheless, on hearing her self-introduction, the young man seemed to frown involuntarily.

"A number... and to top it off, a 'Saegusa (Seven Grass)'." A Magician's ability is greatly influenced by heredity. A Magician's qualities are greatly related to his lineage. In addition, in this country, the houses that possess a superior blood lineage in magic carry a number in their family name by tradition. Among the numbered Magician lineages that carry a superior hereditary factor, the Saegusa is one of the two houses deemed the most powerful in this country currently. That young woman who was the student council president of this school was probably of their direct descent. In other words, she was elite among elites. It might even be apt to say that she was the exact opposite of him.

Holding back a bitter mutter and somehow managing to bring out a courteous smile, the young man returned his name. "I'm, no, my name is Kazama Tatsuya."

"Kazama Tatsuya-kun… I see. You are that Kazama-kun huh…" The eyes of the student council president went wide with surprise, after which, she nodded meaningfully. I wondered why she expressed my name as 'that Kazama'. I had good scores on my written exams but other than that, I should be forgotten. I am not a notable person to the public. Thinking about that, I politely kept quiet.

"Among the teachers, you have been quite a hot topic." Said Mayumi after a cheerful smile, appearing unconcerned with my silence. He could only feel a friendly positivity emanating from Mayumi's smile. "Out of a hundred marks, the average mark of all seven subjects in your entrance exam was ninety-six. Especially, the best were Magic Theory and Magic Engineering. Even though the average mark of those who passed was no more than seventy, you got a perfect grade without a hitch for both subjects that had essay-based questions. It's an unheard of record high."

It was not my imagination at hearing those unreserved praises, I thought. "Those are merely paper test results. They are just data inside an information system." In the appraisal of magic high school students, more emphasis was given to practical results, and not paper test results. While a bitter civil smile surfaced on Tatsuya, he pointed to his own left chest.

It was not possible for the student council president to not understand. However, Mayumi shook her head with a smile at Tatsuya's words. Not vertically, but to the left and right.

"That kind of terrific score, at the very least, I won't be able to reproduce that, you know? I may not look like it, but I'm really much stronger in theory-based subjects. If my entrance exam had the same questions, I definitely wouldn't be able to score such a high mark like you, Shiba-kun."

"It's about time... please excuse me." I took my leave from Mayumi, who seemed to have something more to say, and turned my back towards her without waiting for her reply. Somewhere in my heart, I feared the smiling face of Mayumi, and at what might happen if I were to continue talking with her.

Thanks to the overly cheerful student council president, by the time I got to the auditorium most of the seats were filled. I know that there should be no assigned seating. Even without that, there is still a clear divide.

The first half at the front would be taken up by the Blooms. The students who wore an eight-petaled flower emblem on their left chest. The freshmen who would be able to receive the full benefits of the curriculum of this school.

The second half at the back would be taken up by the Weeds. The students whose left chest area was left blank. The freshmen who were only allowed to enroll in this school as reserves.

Even when they were the same freshmen, who were becoming the students of this school on the very same day, they were cleanly divided into a group with the emblem and a group without it. In addition, this was not something that was enforced. The people who were the most conscious of the discrimination accepted the discrimination, huh... It was certainly a kind of common sense in itself.

I held no notion of going against the grain of society. I chose to go to the back of the auditorium and take a seat away from others. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was about another twenty minutes before the ceremony started.

I could not access any site in that auditorium where electronic communication was restricted. The data saved in my terminal was also no longer new information to me, and more importantly, it was forbidden to open a terminal in this place. In the end, I did nothing, adjusting and sitting myself upright on the hard seat and I closed my eyes. Just as I was about to slip into a snooze, a voice called out to me.

"Um, is the seat beside you occupied?"

I opened my eyes, and just as I thought, the voice had been directed at me. As expected from the voice, it was a female student. My reply was as indifferent as is normal for me. "Help yourself."

Even though I was bewildered why she purposely chose to sit beside a random male student, despite the fact that there were still many empty seats. On top of the seats here being made large enough with comfort in mind, the other party was a young woman with a slender build. Thus, I did not feel any unease with her sitting beside me. Rather, it was much more comfortable than if a filthy muscle block were to sit beside me. Thinking about that, Tatsuya gave a polite nod.

Thank you, the young woman nodded as she took her seat. Beside her, three other young women sat down one after another. I see, I acknowledged to myself. It seemed like they were looking for a place that could accommodate all four of them sitting together. They are probably friends, though it is quite rare to see four friends making it into a difficult school like this one and to be in Course 2 together on top of that, I thought. It would not be strange even if one of them was a high achiever, I felt but it did not matter to him anyhow.

"Um."

The voice called out to me again, after I had turned back to facing the front after having no further interest in the same year student beside me whom I had just met by chance. What on earth does she want? Clearly, she was not an acquaintance, and neither did I knock against her on the elbow nor on the foot. If I were to say it myself, I was sitting in a good posture. I should not have done anything that would warrant a complaint but still she was talking to me.

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

Unexpectedly, she introduced herself, in a seemingly timid tone, to me who cocked my head. Even though it could be dangerous to judge one by appearance, she did not seem to be the type who was good at impressing others. She probably forced herself to do it, I judged. She might have done it with the thought that they would need to help each other since they were both disadvantaged Course 2 students.

"I'm Kazama Tatsuya. It is nice to meet you as well." Upon returning a soft introduction as he thought about that, the eyes beyond those large lenses appeared relieved.

In this era, it was quite rare for girls to wear glasses. Since the middle of the twenty-first century, because of the vision correction procedure becoming widespread, the ailment known as myopia had become outdated in this country. Unless one was born with a hereditary form of vision abnormality at a serious level or such, one would not need any vision correction tool, and even in the event that one would need it, it was more common for people to affix ten-year long persistently worn contact lenses that were harmless to the body. If she was wearing glasses despite this, it could be because it was her hobby, a fashion accessory, or due to Over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission.

Just from a quick look, I could tell that there was no degree in the lenses. At the very least, I knew that they were not used for vision correction. From my impression of this young woman, rather than wearing them for fashion, it was more probable that she was wearing those glasses because of a particular need, I thought.

"Over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" refers to a condition of the body where one can see spirit particle emission without conscious effort, and cannot shut them out with conscious effort, in other words, a type of disorder where complete cognizant control cannot be achieved. Thus, it was not really an illness, or a handicap. It was a disorder where one's senses were excessively sharp.

Pushion (Spirit Particles) and Psion (Thought Particles), both were particles observed in "Para-Psychological Phenomena", which included magic as well, comprised of non-physical entities that neither corresponded to Fermions, particles that make up the composition of matter, nor were they the same as Bosons, which bring about the interaction between matter. Psion were particle manifestations of intention and thought, while Pushion could be thought of as particle manifestations of the emotions brought about by intention and thought. A pity that this was still at a hypothetical stage.

Normally, it was Psion that was used in magic and in the technology systems of modern magic, emphasis was placed on the control of Psion. Magicians first started from learning how to manipulate Psion. People who suffered from "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission", a hereditary disorder, showed symptoms of being oversensitive to spirit particle emission, non-physical light generated depending on the activity of Pushion. Those who were visually exposed to spirit particle emission would have their emotional state affected. Consequently, Pushion were hypothesized to be particles formed by emotions, and as a result, a person suffering from "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" tended to be susceptible to the breakdown of his or her mental stability.

Fundamentally, to prevent that, it required the control of Pushion sensitivity, and for those who were unable to do that, they would require a technology aid. One of these aids was glasses made from a special kind of lenses known as "Aura Cut Coating Lenses". In reality, to Magicians, "over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission" was not that rare of a condition. Since a Magician's sensitivity to Pushion and sensitivity to Psion were more or less directly proportional, the number of Magicians who consciously manipulated Psion and were troubled by being oversensitive to the radiation of spirit particles fell on the higher side. One could even say that it was something that could not be helped. However, it would indeed be rare to see a person who had it as a disorder such that he or she needed to constantly block the spirit particle emission with glasses.

It would not be much of a concern if it was because of a lesser manipulative ability, but, if it were due to an extremely superior sensitivity, then it would be bad news for me. I had a secret. It was a secret that could not be uncovered from my outward appearance alone, and as such, not of concern, but, if she did have those special eyes that would allow her to sense Pushion and Psion as if they were completely visible to her, my secret might be discovered by random chance. I have to be much more alert and act cautiously whenever she was around.

"I'm Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you, Shiba-kun."

"Nice to meet you too." The voice of the young woman sitting beside Mizuki cut off my thoughts, but that was a welcome interruption. My look had unconsciously turned into a stare, and Mizuki's bashfulness was pretty much approaching its limit. Still, Chiba huh... she is another numbered one. I did not know that the Chiba House had a daughter by the name of "Erika", but it is possible that she is of collateral descent.

After the remaining two students on the other side of Erika had finished introducing themselves, I felt like satisfying my trivial curiosity. "Were the four of you from the same middle school?"

Erika's reply was an unexpected one. "Nope, all of us just met for the first time." My surprised look might have been a strange one, for Erika started giggling as she explained. "I didn't know where the place was and I was staring at the information board. That's when Mizuki called out to me."

"...Information board?" That is strange, I thought. The data for the school entrance ceremony included the location of the venue, had been sent to all the new students. By using the LPS (Local Positioning System), a standard feature in a mobile terminal, even if a new student did not read the information board, or remember any of the information, one should not lose one's way.

"The three of us didn't bring our data terminals."

"Well, the virtual-screen models are banned and I had the school entrance guide stored in mine."

"We managed to luck into this school after all. It wouldn't make sense to get marked off right at the school entrance ceremony."

"I forgot mine actually."

"So that's the reason for you, huh..." I really could not accept it. It is your own school entrance ceremony; at least verify the location of the venue before coming, I thought honestly to myself, but did not say a word. There was no need to stir up any meaningless trouble, thinking about that, I restrained myself.

I quickly found an unsurprising fact Shiba Miyuki is the freshman representative.

She was fired up and her speech included a number of dangerous phrases like "everyone alike", "as a single body", "aside from magic" and "in an integrated manner". She managed to set them up properly and they did not sound thorny at all. Her openness, innocence, and modesty, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, had captured the hearts of not just the guys, the freshmen, but the upperclassmen as well. Miyuki would probably be surrounded by boisterousness from tomorrow onward.

What followed immediately after the ceremony was the issuing of the ID cards. Since the individual cards were not made beforehand, the arrangement was to have each and every person go to a certain place to personally have their data written into the cards meant for use within the school premises, so whichever counter they went to, the procedure could be completed.

"Kazama-kun, which class are you in?" Erika, with a face that could not hide her excitement, asked me, who was the last in line among the group. In other words, I was practicing the 'ladies first' rule.

"Class E."

On hearing my reply, "Yay! We are in the same class." Erika hopped up and down happily. She seemed to be overdoing it.

"I am in the same class as well." With just the accompanying action missing, Mizuki also had a similar face, so this might be a natural reaction for freshmen.

"I'm in class F."

"I'm in class G."

Even so, it was not as if the reactions of the remaining two were cold and unfeeling. After all, they were in high spirits about enrolling into a high school. This school has eight year one classes, and each class has twenty-five students. In this respect, they were equal. In the first place, the Weeds who were not expected to bloom into flowers were placed in classes E to H and the Blooms who were expected to bloom into large flowers were never mixed among them. The two girls who were assigned to different classes naturally went along their way. It seemed like the two of them were headed towards their homerooms. Even though classes A-D and classes E-H were located on different levels, it did not appear that their enthusiasm was any less from that.

It was not like all the Course 2 students would stick around together in one group. There were also a number of them who would straighten their backs. Being proud about getting accepted into a reputable school. Since this school was also ranked among the top in the country in areas not pertaining to magic. The two of them probably went off to search for new friends among those whom they would spend the rest of the year with.

"What shall we do? Shall we go take a look at our homeroom as well?"

Erika asked as she looked up at the face of Tatsuya. While Mizuki did not ask, she was also probably looking up at Tatsuya. Save for a few schools who were continuing the old traditions, these days, high schools did not employ the system of having homeroom teachers. Administrative circulars did not need to be handed out one by one, and besides, there was not that much extra budget to waste on such human resources, so the circulars were distributed through the terminals that were connected throughout the entire school. A system of having one terminal for school use assigned to each individual had already been in existence decades ago.

Except for individual instruction or practical lessons, almost everything was done using the data terminals. If more care were needed, counselors who held expertise in multiple disciplines would be assigned by the school. Therefore, the reason homerooms were needed was for the convenience of practical and trial lessons. When practical and trial lessons ended within time, so as not to have a time surplus, they needed somewhere to hold a certain number of people. Notwithstanding, detention was a daily affair. Besides, with the personal terminal system, it also made some things very convenient. No matter what background people came from, once the time they spent in the same room became long, they would mingle with one another naturally.

By dispensing with the homeroom teacher system, the bonds between classmates tend to strengthen. At any rate, if one wanted to make new friends, going to the homeroom was the fastest route to that. "That should be fine."

 **AN:** **Please review with which girl you think Tatsuya should end up dating.**


	12. Chapter 12

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **This will not be a very long chapter**

Chapter 12

As we made our way towards our homeroom, a voice called out to me. "Hello Kazama-kun. It seems we have met once again." In response to that amiable, disarming smiling face and words, I lowered my head without saying anything. Despite my inadequate acknowledgement to her courteousness, the smile of the Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi, did not give way in the slightest. Perhaps, it was a type of poker face of hers, or perhaps, this was something inborn in the young lady who was more senior in age. Whichever it was, I, who had only just met her, could not tell. "Have you already found some girls to hang off your arms?"

I kept a poker face at her question. "This is Shibata Mizuki-san, and that is Chiba Erika-san. We're in the same class. What brings the student council president here?"

"That is good to hear. I am just looking for the freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki." I forced myself not to flinch at the mention of my sister's name. "Speaking of which there she is." Mayumi said nodding behind me.

I slowly turned to face the sister I had not seen in nearly three years. She was not alone. There were two other course 1 girls with her. As my sister's eyes look upon me there is a feint since of confusion but it quickly passes. "Saegusa-senpai, you said you wanted to speak with me?" My sister asked of the president.

"I did but it can wait if you are busy with your friends." She said indicating the girls standing behind Miyuki.

The boy behind her seemed to disagree with the president's thoughts. "But President, what about the schedule on our side..."

Mayumi did not seem to be perturbed by the objection. "We didn't really make an appointment beforehand. If she already has another engagement, she should give that priority, right?" After the male student, who appeared to want to persist further, was restrained by her eyes, Mayumi gave a meaningful smile to Miyuki before she looked at me. "Well then Shiba-san, I shall take my leave. Kazama-kun as well, I'd love to catch up with you one of these days." After saying that she walked away. The male student who was following behind her turned around, and he glared at me so hard as if one could hear his tongue clicking.

While I had somehow managed to invoke the displeasure of not just the upperclassmen, but also the student council executive members when I had just enrolled into the school, it was something quite beyond my control. Of course, it was not as if I was going to experience a smooth-sailing life where I could just brood over things like that. Despite having less than a full sixteen years of life experiences, I had already experienced negativity of such degree. Before I could worry about those thoughts, I would need to deal with my sister. She had a strange look on her face. "Kazama-kun, is your father a member of the JSDF?" She asked in a sweet voice. I felt my stomach drop at the idea of having this conversation here.

"Yes, he is a member of the JSDF but why do you ask Shiba-san?" I asked in a neutral voice not betraying the fear I felt deep down.

She smiled at me kindly. "I need to thank him for protecting my mother and me a few years back and I have not been able to see him since then to express my gratitude and the gratitude of my late mother."

I kept my face impassive as heard that my mother had passed away. "You have my condolences and I shall pass along your gratitude to my father." I said in a monotone voice. Remaining emotionless in these circumstances was not an easy thing to do.

"Why don't you two go ahead? I want to talk with Kazama-kun for a little bit before I head home." Miyuki said in a sweet voice to her companions before turning and grabbing my arm.

I gave out a sigh. "Shibata-san, Chiba-san why don't you go on ahead I will see you tomorrow." I said as my sister dragged me towards the school entrance. We received some strange looks but I knew it was better to not cause wave by protesting and making a scene. I went along quietly knowing that soon we would have a tail.

I was not disappointed with my expectation when there was someone waiting for us right after we left the gate of the school. She appeared to be young lady who looked like she must have finished her high school career just last year. That must be Miyuki's new guardian. In order for Miyuki to keep up the appearance as a normal high school girl, her guardian must not be seen by people from school. I am above average in my observation skills so I notice tails faster than most.

I ignored the guardian so that I do not endanger my own neck because of her. Miyuki pulled me into a small café it was not too far from the school. Not a bad spot but I felt too exposed with the windows the way they were. Miyuki ordered a cake and tea while I chose to order black coffee. I kept my face blank as my sister rambled on about how thankful she was to my father and his unit. Miyuki went into full details about that day but never once mentioned me. It felt like to her I did not exist. I slowly drank my coffee giving her time to get everything off her chest.

After about an hour, she finally exhausted herself from talking. "I must be getting home then." I said as I stood and paid for our drinks before I left the café. Once out of the café I went and headed home as fast as possible. I needed to talk to the Major. Once I made it home, I punched in the line to call the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

 **AN:** **The voting is still up.**

 **Miyuki- 20**

 **Mayumi- 20**

 **Fujibayashi- 1**

 **Suzune** **\- 1**

 **Lina** \- 1


	13. Chapter 13

Battlefield calls

 **AN:** **The voting is still up but I am dropping the guest from the count because those are easy to fake.**

 **Mayumi- 11**

 **Miyuki- 5**

 **Suzune** **\- 4**

 **Fujibayashi- 2**

 **Multiple Partners- 2**

 **Honoka- 1**

Chapter 13

The call to my adopted father was short and direct. He told me in no uncertain terms that I would be staying in school until I graduated then I would have to choose what to do after that. I tried to protest but my father was not hearing any of it. He was clear and cut off the call before I could try to reason with him. Not that reasoning with him would do any good.

The morning came too quickly for my taste. I made my way to the school while walking away from the station Miyuki stood waiting on me. I kept my head down and passed her at a steady pace, I did not even glance in her direction. I did not feel like talking to her today and luckily, Mayumi saved from the unwanted attention by my forgetful sister. "Shiba-chan, do you have a moment to talk?" The student council president called out to her leading me to let out a sigh of relief.

My relief was short lived though. "I am sorry president but I was going to talk to Kazama-kun about his plans for today before I go to class." Miyuki replied cheerfully with her ever-present smile. If I am honest, a Yotsuba smiling constantly like that did not provide me with any sense of comfort.

I knew that the head of the Yotsuba family thought that I am a monster. It is good enough that she does not know about my expanded powers and the fact that I now felt urges based off my emotions. I wanted away from these numbers. My unit's charter stated that we opposed the number family system that ruled this country.

There is no way this situation would end well for everyone involved. Mayumi and Miyuki clearly felt like competing with each other. It was almost natural for them to fight with being the descendants of the Saegusa and Yotsuba families. The two families have been fighting for years since the Dahan incident involving the infamous Kunlunfang Institute. After the pain that the Yotsuba went through, they refused to return to the status que and then the plans for my birth came about.

The JSDF became my home, life, and family and as a member, I could not let the Ten Master Clans go to war amongst themselves that would not strengthen Japan, which was my goal. Miyuki, one of the four candidates to take over the Yotsuba clan and Mayumi, the first daughter of the Saegusa clan head and third in line to take over her clan, were about to fight over me, a soldier who no longer had any affiliation with the Ten Master Clans or even the number system. I saw no way that this situation would end well for everyone involved, especially me.

I would need to tread lightly and contact Fujibayashi. Her advice would get me out of this mess especially with her connection to the Ten Master Clans and the fact that she understands her gender better than I could ever hope to. Maybe Saeki could get me out of this but going over the Major's head would only be a last resort. I wish I could avoid getting too deeply involved with the Ten Master Clans especially the Yotsuba after everything they have put me through.

When I was a baby, the Yotsuba raised me to be a warrior. As early as when I was able to stand up, they subjected me to training in the optimization of my body. I soon became able to walk and the combat training began. No matter how hard I cried and screamed, the process continued. As the family always resorted to locking me up, I soon gave up on my rebellious attitude. Starting from killing a wild animal, then a military grade dog, then military strengthened animal, and finally a living soldier, I became a weapon to be feared and after the events of three years ago, the family finally grew too afraid to keep me around and sent me away into the 101.

This was one of the worst possible scenarios that I could find myself in at the moment. The three of us walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence until Mayumi broke the uneasy peace that had held between the three of us. "Tatsuya please make sure you check out the different specialized courses once you finish registering in your homeroom."

Before I had the chance to respond to Mayumi, I was interrupted by Miyuki who spoke up for us. "We will be sure to look around once we finish our time in our homerooms." I could feel the animosity flowing between the girls flanking me. As we neared, the school gate and more students were observing our unusual group. I made an honest effort to ignore the gawking bystanders as we entered the school grounds. It did not surprise me that we had the attention of the masses. The student council president and freshmen representative were walking with a course two freshman male. It was not something that would be seen normally for the more reserved society that had grown after the last world war. The Elven Princess along with the Icey Queen of the freshmen walked together into the school. Miyuki's unearthly beauty along with the cold nature she had shown to most of the student body yesterday and this morning had already taken hold from what I could hear. I found it funny that the nickname she was gaining would easily stick with her once the public learned her magic specialty. Although right now the masses did not know about her magic and if the Yotsuba had any say in the matter then it would be hidden until a tournament revealed her strength. Maya would not let anyone find out about the true specialty of any member of the family but letting Miyuki wield strong cold magic to ease her way.

I knew I had to be careful and not let the fact that I knew more than the son of a Major should have shown through. My guardian is very firm in his opinion when it comes to my abilities and knowledge. I am not to risk exposure of my rank or skills no matter the circumstances. I did my best to follow the orders of the Major but I have the urge to release my full power although that would require me to see my aunt or get my sister to remember me. Neither option looked appealing for my future survival free of the Yotsuba's influence. My musings bought me enough of a distraction to get through the rest of the walk to class and get my shoes changed.

In the first year class E, there was a considerable sense of chaos. In all probability, a similar scene was playing out throughout the other classrooms. Many students met each other just yesterday, and already small groups have formed up here and there all chatting away. With no new acquaintances to greet, Tatsuya was trying to find his own terminal by eyeing the numbers stamped into each desk when, suddenly his name was called unexpectedly, he looked up. "Morning~!" Erika's voice was as vibrant as ever.

"Good morning." Beside her, Mizuki's smile was comparatively modest. As if they were already on good terms, Erika was seated next to Mizuki waving her hand. It seems like they had been talking until they found him.

Tatsuya raised a hand in acknowledgement, and then he walked over to the pair. It must be a coincidence, it seems like they had not been sorted alphabetically. Hence as Kazama and Shibata, I was next to Mizuki. "It seems we'll be next to each other, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, I'll be in your care." Mizuki answered Tatsuya's words with a smile. Beside them (or rather, above them), Erika had a rather dissatisfied expression, probably on purpose.

"For some reason, I feel left out?" Her voice echoed out in a rather incredulous fashion. However, this level of cuteness was not enough to reach Tatsuya.

"Leaving out Chiba-san would be an extremely difficult matter." His tone and expression deadpan, he looked over at Erika with lidded eyes. He did not seem like he was acting in the least.

"...The heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that your sociability knows no bounds." Despite Erika's unwavering gaze, Tatsuya's poker face did not flicker an inch.

Rather, it was Erika who broke first. "...Kazama-kun, is actually a bad character?" As Mizuki fell over laughing, Tatsuya set his ID card into the terminal and began an information check.

From course regulations to disciplinary regulations and rules concerning the use of facilities to admission-associated events, automatic activity guides and the curriculum for the semester, countless flashes of information scrolled through his head. He operated the terminal with just the keyboard, and when he looked up, it was into the face of a male student looking back at him from the seat in front with wide eyes. "...It's not like I have a problem with you watching me, but..."

"Eh? Ahh, my bad. It's something pretty rare, so I ended up staring."

"Rare?"

"I'm pretty sure it's rare now, right? This is the first time I have seen someone only using keyboard input."

"If you're experienced, this method is faster. Although between this, visual pointers, and neural assistance, it's also the least accurate."

"Yeah, the speed is amazing. That should be enough to keep you comfortable for quite a while right?"

"No, possibly as a part-time job at best."

"That so...? Whoa, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Saijou Leonhart, my father's a half and my mother's a quarter, so while I look Japanese, my name is Western, and my specialty is Convergent Systematic Reinforcement magic. My desired course is to hone my body and become either riot police or a mountain corpsman. You can call me Leo." For the youth of today, to have a career they are already aspiring to by the time of high school is generally unusual, but magic high schools are the exception. The course that magicians, at this stage still eggs, or chicks, undertake are closely tied to their talent, or rather natural ability.

That was why Tatsuya did not find Leo's insertion of his hopes for the future in his self-introduction strange at all. "I'm Kazama Tatsuya, but Tatsuya's just fine."

"Ok, Tatsuya. So, what magic do you specialize in?"

"My practical skills are severely lacking, so I'm planning on becoming a Magic Engineer."

"I see... no wonder you look so smart." Magic Engineers, or Magic Artificers, are abbreviations for magical engineering specialists and refer to the ones who coordinate, develop and manufacture the machinery that amplifies, strengthens and assists with magic. In terms of social standing, they are below that of proper magicians, but their demand in industry is far greater than that of magicians. The income of a top Magic Artificer can readily surpass that of a top magician. Because of that, it is not uncommon for those who lack ability in pure magic to aim for becoming Magic Artificers...

"Eh, what's this? Kazama-kun, you want to become a Magic Artificer?"

"Tatsuya, who the heck is this random guy," At the sight of Erika bounding up with all the tension of one who is snooping around for a scoop, Leo pointed and asked with some distaste.

"Wha, calling someone a 'random guy' all of a sudden? Not to mention pointing? How rude, how rude! How absolutely rude! This must be why you're not popular!"

"The hell? The rude one here is you! Just cos you're slightly good looking, don't get all stuck up!"

"Looks are very important y'know? Although I suppose someone as sloppy and wild looking as you, wouldn't understand, and what's with that slang, that kind of thing is from the wrong century. Why don't you get with the times~?"

"Wha, wha, wha..." Erika had a scornful sneer on her face, while Leo was speechless and sputtering.

"...Erika-chan, please stop. You went a bit far."

"Leo, just drop it. You're both wrong and further arguing will be pointless." Both Mizuki and I intervened, in an attempt to dispel the volatile air.

"...If Mizuki says so."

"...Got it." The two of them averted their eyes while they turned around. I thought that with their similar strength of mind and unyielding nature, they were actually rather compatible.

As the first bell rang, the students began to dissipate and make their way back to their own seats. This system had not changed from the previous era, although there were some differences. The offline terminals all started up automatically, and those that were already on refreshed their screens. At the same time, a message opened up on the screen at the front of the class.

"—Orientation begins in five minutes, so please wait at your desk. Students, who have not yet inserted their ID card, please do so as soon as possible—"

The message was utterly meaningless for Tatsuya. It was just sundry matters such as registering for classes he had already selected, along with online guidance and excessive visual effects. Just as he was considering skipping the whole process and going to browse through the school reference room, two unexpected things happened.

First, accompanied by the class bell, the door to the classroom opened. It was not a late student. Instead of a uniform, the lady was wearing a suit. As everyone watched, which was not an exaggeration, the beautiful and moreover exceptionally charming woman went up to the teacher's desk, set up a large mobile terminal, which she had been carrying under her arm, and then looked around the classroom. It was not just Tatsuya who was surprised, but the whole class that was struck with a sense of confusion. In schools that have adopted online courses, there is no teacher who stands at the front of the class. Since classes themselves are conducted through the terminals, there is even less reason to send staff members to classrooms simply to convey information. The only times the staff console is used in class is for exceptional circumstances, such as in the case of theory. However, there was nothing to indicate that this woman was a faculty member. "Alright, it doesn't seem like anyone is absent, then first of all, congratulations to everyone for entering the school."

There were quite a few students who returned the bow. In fact, the guy in the seat in front whom Tatsuya had just met actually answered, "Ah, thanks", but Tatsuya simply tilted his head at her strange behavior. Firstly, in order to verify attendance, there is no need to look around with the naked eye. The ID cards in the terminals updated seating status in real time. Then, there was no need for school officials to carry around a terminal of such size. The campus was riddled with Consoles. In fact, there should be a console monitor built into the teacher's desk where she was standing right now. Finally, just what was she? From the information gathered, this school did not use such an outdated system as homeroom teachers, or at least it certainly was not in the prospectus—

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm the integration counselor for this school, Ono Haruka. I'm here to establish a mentoring relationship with each of you in case any of you feel like you would like counseling in regards to specialized aspects of your course." Come to think of it, there was something along those lines... Having someone to talk to about your concerns was a concept I had completely skipped over as unnecessary, but the fact was that the counseling system was one of the selling points of the school. "There are 16 such counselors in this school. We are grouped in pairs of men and women, and we will be responsible for one class in each grade. Yanagisawa-sensei and I have been assigned to this class."

At that, she stopped talking and operated the console on the teacher's desk; the upper body of a man in his mid-thirties was displayed in front of the class. "Good to meet you, I'm your counselor Yanagisawa. Along with Onosensei, I will be in charge of looking after you. I hope we will get along." As the screen projected the image of counselor Yanagisawa, "Ono-sensei" continued her explanation on the platform.

"Counseling is available through the terminals, so you do not have to come to us directly. Communication is done through quantum encryption, and the reports are stored via standalone data banks, so everyone's privacy is secure." As she said that, Haruka lifted the large data bank book, which Tatsuya had mistaken for an over-sized mobile terminal. "The school will fully support you all, so that you can each live a fulfilling life as a student to the fullest. ...As such, everyone, let's work hard together." She had been speaking in a rather serious voice until now, but at that, she switched her tone, and spoke softly.

All the energy seemed to leak out of the room. Both tension and relaxation, even able to calculate her body language; her emotional control was superb. Although outwardly she appeared young enough to be fresh out of university, her experience was palpable. If you spoke to her one-on-one, you could easily end up saying more than you intended. Such a quality is important for a counselor, but she seemed to possess enough to be a female spy. This is someone to be on guard against, I thought. —That feeling only intensified as she turned to the screen in the background, bowed to her bemused looking senior colleague and cut the connection. With a small cough, her professional smile returned, and she continued as if nothing had happened. "By now, the school curriculum and guides on the facilities should have been sent to your terminals. After that, you will register for your electives, and that will be the end of orientation. If there is anything you don't understand, please use the call button. Those who have already familiarized themselves with the curriculum and facilities can feel free to skip guidance and proceed straight to registration."

At this point, Haruka quickly glanced at the monitor on the teacher's desk, and made an 'oh?' expression. "For those who have already finished registration as well, it's fine to leave. However, you may not do so after guidance has started, so if you wish to do so, please leave now. If that's the case, please don't forget your ID card." As if waiting for those words, the sound of a chair scraping across the floor echoed throughout the classroom. It was not me. The one who stood up was sitting in the front row window seat, just a little distance away, a slender, nervous-looking boy. He bowed towards the teacher's desk, and then exited into the corridor near the back of the classroom. He faced forwards the whole way, looking neither to his left nor right, and it was rather interesting watching that figure put on a brave face and leave the classroom proudly, but that was just for a moment. It was not just me, but almost half the class that watched the back of the youth as he disappeared down the corridor, but soon all eyes were back on their desks.

It did not seem like anyone else was about to go. I did not want to leave so much that I was willing to risk all those stares as well. Returning to the task at hand, I placed my hands over the keyboard and considered things to do to kill time, when I sensed a glance and looked up. From the other side of the teacher's desk, Haruka was watching me. Even as we locked eyes she did not look away, but went on to flash me a smile. What was that...? As if even noticing that, Haruka's smile broadened. It was not for any length of time, rather so short and discreet that no other student noticed, but nonetheless carried an exaggeratedly secretive air.

He was certain that this was their first ever meeting. Yet it was notably beyond a fake smile, so Tatsuya vigorously went through his memories. Thanks to that, I killed plenty of time but... You should relax... was that the meaning behind it, or is she trying to take away my composure... I would not even consider the possibility that she's come to a classroom in a school without teachers to try to hit on students... As I considered, I did not follow the other students who had finished registration out of the class, but rather stayed in my seat pondering with interest. Then someone spoke up in a friendly tone. "Tatsuya, what are you going to do until lunch?" When I lifted my head, a voice rang out from the seat in front.

As if it were his signature pose, Leo was resting his chin on his arms crossed over his chair in the exact same position as earlier. It is no longer customary, at both junior and senior high school, to eat in the classroom. Despite advancements in both waterproofing and dustproofing technology, information terminals remain precision instruments. If you end up doing something like accidentally spilling soup all over one, a rather miserable outcome is to be expected. It would be better to find a more suitable place somewhere, like the cafeteria, courtyard, rooftop or a clubroom. Although it was one more hour until the cafeteria opened. "I had been planning to go look through the reference room catalog from here but... OK, I'll accompany you." At my reply, Leo had mumbled dejectedly, but his eyes shone bright with enthusiasm.

I smiled at Leo's easy to read expressions. "Then, what are you going to look at?" Magic is not taught in public schools until junior high. For children with the aptitude of a magician, public cram schools after school are the foundations of their magic knowledge. This step is not to look for technical skill, but to determine for both themselves and their parents whether they have enough raw talent to make it as a magician. While some private schools incorporate forms of magical education as extracurricular activities, it is stressed that they are by no means a reflection of magic performance. Magic begins as a full-fledged education from the senior high school curriculum onward. Although among the magic high schools, the First high school is considered the most difficult to enter, there are many students who come from ordinary junior high schools. There are classes on specialized magic courses that some of the students have never seen before.

In order to alleviate confusion stemming from unfamiliarity with some of the specialized courses, they have the opportunity to go and observe classes in progress both today and tomorrow. "Wanna go to the workshop?" This was Leo's reply to my question.

"Not the arena?"

Taken aback by my next question, Leo grinned. "I guess I would seem to be the type. Well, you're not wrong." Although not looking down on his intellectual ability as he did pass the entrance exams, the fact remains that this guy has a more 'lively outdoors' look to him, or rather, a mischievous air. Most likely, it would not have just been me who felt he was more suited to the action of the arena than fiddling with precision machinery in the workshop. Listening to Leo's next words however, I admitted my mistake.

"Reinforcement magic produces the greatest effect when combined with weapon skill. I want to be able to maintain my own weapons as much as possible." Leo's ambitions were the mountain corps or riot police. If those ambitions were realized, he would have many opportunities to use simple weapons such as batons, shields, machetes, etc. Those are all compatible with reinforcement magic, and depending on the composition of the materials used, will produce different effects.

This classmate seems to have a far firmer grasp of what he is capable of than he looks. "If you're going to the workshop, why don't you come with us?" While the two of them talked, they received a sudden proposal from the seats next to them.

"Shibata-san's also going to the workshop?"

"Yes... I also want to be a Magic Artificer."

"Ah, I see!" Erika was barging in all over Mizuki. It was a rather similar pattern to what had happened earlier, but Leo's face remained neutral.

"However you look at it, you're far more suited for physical courses. Go check out the arena."

"I don't want to be told that by a wild animal like you."

Tit for tat.

"What was that? You didn't even hesitate in the slightest!" The quarrel between them possessed the breakneck quality of a typing keyboard.

"Stop it both of you... You've only just met today right?" Their compatibility really is quite something, isn't it? Tatsuya thought, while attempting to arbitrate with a sigh, but the two were not about to be so easily stopped.

"Heh, you must be a bitter enemy from some previous life."

"You were some bear ravaging the fields, and I was the hunter hired to get rid of you."

"Alright, let's go! We're wasting time." Mizuki had up to now patiently been refraining from interrupting, but now she finally weighed in and tried to forcibly change the course.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, we'll be the only ones left in the classroom." Immediately, I also jumped in. With their rapid-fire argument interrupted, both Leo and Erika glared daggers at each other, then immediately spun around and turned their backs.

As early as the second day of admission, there were some students who began to take action. I did not know whether to think of it as too quick or just par for the course. All I knew was that if it came to a confrontation or backing down, it would most likely be the former. Both Erika and Leo were bright and optimistic, and Mizuki seemed shy yet carefree. While fully aware of my own inclination towards cynicism and moodiness, I consider myself fortunate that my first friends in high school were them. However, most likely is not 100%. There had remained about 10-20%. It was nice they had not backed down servilely, but how would this turn out? I was keenly contemplating the matter.

"Kazama-sama…"

Miyuki was lightly grasping the hem of my uniform with her fingertips, and her face as she looked up at me was a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment. "Don't apologize, Miyuki. You aren't at fault in the least."

In order to give strength to my sister, I replied in a firm tone. "Yes, but... will you stop them?"

"...That'd be counterproductive."

"...You're right. Still, putting Erika aside, for Mizuki to have that kind of personality was...unexpected."

"...I agree." Watching from a step back — or in other words, directly in front of us, was a group of new students glaring at each other with a volatile atmosphere simmering between them. One group was comprised of some of Miyuki's classmates, and the other was, needless to say, Mizuki, Erika, and Leo.

The first act was in the dining hall during lunch.

The dining hall of the First high school was considerably larger than the cafeteria found in most other high schools, but as the new students were still rather unaware and unsure, this time of year was generally crowded. However, as the four of them had left the visit of the specialist classes early and came to the dining hall, they had secured a four-seat table without any trouble. It was a four-seat but due to the facing benches, they would probably be able to squeeze three of the more slender girls on one side.

When they were about halfway through their meals, Leo had finished eating already, Miyuki had arrived surrounded by a group of male and female students, spotted Tatsuya, and rapidly made a beeline for him. The dispute started from there.

Miyuki had tried to eat together with me. It was not that she was the type who would refuse to interact with her classmates, but simply that, for Miyuki, the top priority partner at the current time was me. She more than likely contacted Yotsuba Maya and the Queen of the Night ordered me to be put under observation. That was the best explanation for her insistence to be with me as much as possible. Only one more person could fit at the table. Whether to choose her classmates or me was a matter Miyuki did not even consider.

However, Miyuki's classmates, especially the boys, were of course striving to sit with her. They had started off pretending to be polite saying things like "it's pretty cramped" and "sorry to be a bother", but seeing Miyuki's unwavering determination. They had gone on to say that, it was unsuitable for a first course student to share a table with second course students considering the gap between them. One of them ended up telling Leo who had finished eating that he was to vacate his seat. At this selfish display of supreme arrogance, both Erika and Leo were on the verge of exploding. I finished my meal in a hurry, talked with Leo and the still-eating Mizuki and Erika, then stood up. Miyuki had soundlessly apologized to me and the others, before walking past the vacated seat to stand by me.

The second act had been the afternoon visit to a specialist class.

In the remote precision magic laboratory otherwise known as the 'shooting range', a practical class was being carried out by 3rd year class A. It was the class of the Student President, Saegusa Mayumi. The student council was not necessarily chosen by grades, but the president this term was a once in a decade prodigy in remote precision magic, and had brought countless trophies to the school. That was something even the freshmen had heard. They had also confirmed the rumor of her coquettish nature at the entrance ceremony. There were many students packed around the range trying to get a look at her skill, but the number who could visit was limited. Due to that, among the numerous ostensible reservists for first course and second course students, my group had grandly camped up at the front row. Naturally, I had been unwilling to stand out but the looks from Mayumi told me that it was in my best interest to watch the show that she was putting on. I sat and watched until she finished shooting under the glares of the course 1 students around us.

Then during the third act, in progress this very moment, Mizuki caustically spat out.

"Won't you all stop being such poor losers? Miyuki-san has said she wishes to go with Tatsuya-san. It's not the place of anyone of you to say otherwise is it?" Her opponent was a student from class A. It was the guy they had seen in the dining hall during the break.

Concerning the circumstances, after school, I had been waiting for Miyuki, after she pleaded with me earlier to walk her to the station, whose accompanying classmates had started to accuse. By the way, those classmates were girls. Obviously, there was also a flock of male students in the vicinity, of Miyuki, who had started silent at first, but that restraint had already been lost and all decency rapidly followed. "Hasn't Miyuki treated you guys well enough already? If she wanted to go with you, she would have said so. What right do you have to try and tear those two apart?" The one who had lashed out first at the unreasonable behavior of the first course students was, surprisingly, Mizuki.

While maintaining her polite demeanor, she slammed into them mercilessly. Even now as Mizuki argued against the first course student, her eloquence did not give an inch. Yes, everything had started out perfectly logically, but... "I have to admit though, to say that they're trying to tear us apart..." I muttered under my breath. I distinctly felt that something was shifting rather decisively.

"Mi-Mizuki, aren't you misunderstanding something?" Hearing my murmurs, Miyuki for some reason asked in a hurry.

"Miyuki... you seem kinda rushed?"

"Eh? No, I'm no such thing?"

"And also kinda forceful?" Initially glancing at us with the too good relationship in confusion, their friends, full of compassion, began to heat up more and more.

"We've asked her!" That was one of Miyuki's male classmates.

"That's right! We're sorry for Shiba-san, but we just want a little more time!" That was one of Miyuki's female classmates. What did they think Miyuki was some kind of drug they got a contact high from.

At their selfishness, Leo gave a hearty laugh. "Ha! That's just self-justification. Find a better time for it."

Erika also retorted with a smile and edged sarcasm. "If you really had asked, maybe you would've had her consent from the start? You've ignored Miyuki's intentions and didn't consult her or anything. There're rules for that. You're high school students already, don't you know anything?" Erika's words and attitude, designed to purposely offend the other party, as expected, affected one male student in particular.

"Shut up! Another class, much less Weeds, has no right to interfere in matters concerning us Blooms!" Due to its discriminatory nature, the use of the word 'Weed' is prohibited by school regulations. It is a rule still gradually being learned, but even so, it is not exactly a word to be used in this context with so many people listening.

The one who reacted to this rant head-on was, whether to say unexpected or to be expected, probably 'to be expected' really, was again Mizuki. "We are all the same freshmen. You guys are Blooms, but right now just how are you any better than us?" It was not particularly loud, but Mizuki's voice rang out through the schoolyard.

"...Well." Things are going to get pretty bad, I thought, while sighing under my breath. My murmur was drowned out by the angry howls of the first course students, and only Miyuki who was beside me heard. "...If you want to know just how much better, I can show you." Although Mizuki's claim was legitimate according to school regulations, at the same time, it was refuted by the school system.

"Hah, interesting! By all means, show us!" At the first course student's threat, Leo responded aggressively. Having come to this, no outcome other than 'tit for tat' could be expected. The right lay with Mizuki. Because they understood that full well, those complacent with the current system, both staff and students alike, stood aside.

Though there had been a clear violation of the rules here, the vast majority would ignore their situation and pretend to have seen nothing, even if the violation was not only of the school rules, but the law itself. "Then I will!"

The only ones allowed to carry a CAD in the school were senior members of the student council and certain committee members. The use of magic off campus was tightly regulated by law. However, the mere possession of CAD off campus was not restricted. There would be no point. CADs are currently indispensable tools for magicians, but they are not essential for the use of magic. Magic can be used even without a CAD. Therefore, the law does not restrict the mere possession of a CAD. The procedure for students who possessed CADs was to leave them at the office before classes started, and to pick them up upon returning home. Therefore, it was not surprising for students to have CADs on the way back from school.

"A specialized CAD?" However, if they were directed at fellow students, then it would become a situation... no, an emergency. Especially if the aimed CAD was an attack power emphasizing specialized type. The two types of CAD are general and specialized. The general type placing a larger burden on the user but capable of a wide range of up to 99 activation sequences, while the specialized type is only able to contain up to nine activation sequences but possesses subsystems able to reduce the load on the user, making it possible to invoke magic faster. By its nature, aggressive combat type magic sequences are generally stored in specialized CAD.

To the BGM of screaming onlookers, the 'muzzle' of that specialized CAD, shaped like a small handgun, was thrust at Leo. That student was not just spouting lip service. The finesse with which he drew his CAD, along with the speed with which he took aim, were the movements of someone accustomed to fights between magicians. A large portion of magic is dependent on talent. At the same time, that means lineage plays a vital role. There are many first course students who enter school with excellent results not as a result of studying magic at school but because of parents, family business, and possibly even gaining combat experience from there.

My right hand stretched out. There was no way I could reach, but I reached anyway. Was it meaningful, or was it just a meaningless reflexive action. Whatever it was, in this case, nothing came of it. That was because— "Eek!"

That scream came from the first course student aiming his CAD. The handgun CAD had been knocked from his hand. Before their eyes, casually swinging a baton that had suddenly appeared from somewhere, in a relaxed manner, Erika was smiling. There was no trembling or hastiness in that smile. Just by looking at that confident alertness, you could tell there was no such thing from the beginning. If the same situation had occurred 100 times, the first course student's CAD would have gone flying 100 times. That was a certainty. "At this distance, the body moves faster."

"I agree, but you were planning on whacking my hand as well, weren't you?" The one replying as Erika relaxed her guard and triumphantly explained was Leo, whose hands were frozen in the midst of a grab for the other's CAD.

"A~ra, I wouldn't do something like that."

"Don't laugh it off so unnaturally like that!" As Erika put the back of the hand holding the baton to her mouth and gave off an 'ohohohoho', her deceptive laughter hiding her real intentions, Leo was nearing the end of his patience.

"I'm serious. Whether you were going to engage or not, I can tell from your stance. You seem like an idiot, but your arm speaks otherwise,"

"...Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me right to my face?"

"That's why I said you look like an idiot right?" Forgetting the 'enemy' before them, as the two engaged in another comical confrontation, not only Miyuki and I were taken aback but everyone else as well, but the one who recovered fastest was Miyuki's classmate who was facing them. It was not the male student whose specialized CAD had been knocked away, it was the female student behind who was running her fingers across her bracelet shaped General CAD.

The inbuilt system started up, and began an activation sequence. The activation sequence is a blueprint of magic, a program that directs the construction of a magic ritual. After expansion, the expanded activation sequence is read by the magic processing area of the subconscious and variables such as coordinates, output, and duration are inputted, the result is inserted alongside the activation sequence and gives rise to the completed magic ritual. This complete magic ritual is taken from the operations area of the subconscious and transferred to the lowest level of the conscious, the 'root', from the area between the conscious and the subconscious, the 'gate', whereupon it can be projected upon the outside world. As the magic ritual projects and targets 'information events' — in the study of modern magic, these are named 'Eidos' from Greek philosophy, and refer to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. Information is associated with events. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. As the nature of phenomena is written in Psions, modifications to these will result in real world events being temporarily modified as well. This is the magic system under the use of CAD.

The speed with which Psions are written is the processing power of magic, the scale to which they can be built is the capacity of magic, and the strength with which magic rituals can rewrite the Eidos is interference strength. Currently, these three comprehensively are called magic power. Even the blueprint for the magic ritual, the activation sequence, is a type of Psion. However, the activation sequence alone cannot affect reality. The Psions processed by the user would simply scramble then return. Broadly speaking, this is the function of CADs, to take the Psions initially provided by the activation sequence, and form them into Psions the magician can use to rewrite phenomena: the magic ritual. Specialized CAD are often shaped in the form of guns because using the auxiliary aiming systems incorporated in the area corresponding to the barrel, coordinate data is input at the moment the activation sequence is initiated, and in order to reduce the calculation load on the user, Psions aren't emitted from the muzzle. From magician to CAD, then CAD back to magician. If this flow of Psions is disrupted, then magic dependent on CADs will no longer work. For example, if during calculation or expansion a load of Psions is fired from outside, the Psion pattern of the activation ritual will be scrambled, disallowing the building of an effective magic ritual and erasing the magic.

Like what is happening to the girl right now.

"Stop right there! Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense!" The expanding activation sequence of the female student was shattered by a bullet of Psions. Releasing a Psion bullet, while in itself the simplest form of magic, requires extremely precise control in order to destroy just the activation sequence and avoid any extraneous damage, and shows superb skill on the part of the user.

Upon recognizing the owner of that voice, the female student who was intent on attacking Erika and company became pale, and not as a result of the magic. She fell into another female student, and they collapsed. The one who gave the warning, and had fired the Psion bullet, was the Student Council president, Saegusa Mayumi. Her — as far as I had seen — ever-smiling face, even now, did not have much severity in it. However, in the eyes of someone capable in magic, her small figure was wrapped in an aura of Psion light far beyond that of ordinary mages, giving her an inviolable air of dignity. "You are students from 1A and 1E aren't you? I will hear you out. Please come along." A hard, even cold voice, came from the girl next to Mayumi. According to the introduction of the Student Council during the entrance ceremony, she was the 3rd year Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari. Mari's CAD held an already deployed and expanded activation sequence. It was not difficult to imagine what any form of resistance here would lead to. Leo, Mizuki, and Miyuki's classmates, without a word, stiffened up.

Moving not out of rebellion, stepping up next to my classmates frozen by the atmosphere, without a trace of haughtiness or pride, neither downcast nor timid, I walked with an even measured gait, followed by Miyuki, to stand before Mari. Mari cast a quizzical glance at us who had suddenly come striding up. To Mari, we had not seemed like involved parties. I took her gaze without flinching, and stopped a respectable distance from her. "We're sorry, the prank went too far."

"Prank?" At those unexpected words, Mari's eyebrows arched up.

"Yes, Morisaki's quick-draw is famed, so I asked him to give a demonstration for future reference, but it became too lifelike and got out of hand." The student who had confronted Leo with his CAD opened his eyes wide with surprise. While the other first years were at a loss for words, Mari glanced at the baton in Erika's hand, the pistol shaped device lying on the ground, then after giving the two students who had tried to illegally use their CADs a bloodcurdling look, turned back to Tatsuya with a cold smile.

"Then why did that girl from 1A try to use attack magic?"

"She was taken by surprise. Being able to start up activation processes as a conditioned reflex is truly worthy of a first course student." My expression as I answered was deadpan, although my voice was shameless.

"Your friends were about to be attacked by magic, but you still insist it was a prank?"

"Even if you call it an attack, all she intended to fire was a flash of blinding magic. It wasn't on a level where it could have caused blindness or impairment." Again, there was a collective intake of breath. The sneer turned into admiration.

"Hoou... it seems you're somehow able to read the activation sequence before it's deployed."

The activation ritual is a large block of data for building a magic ritual. Mages can intuitively guess what kind of effect the ritual would have. By looking at how the magic ritual would interfere with the Eidos, and what parts would not be affected, it is possible to read and attempt a guess at the effect the magic ritual would have. However, the activation sequence alone is simply a chunk of data, representing a massive amount of information, and even the magician deploying it can only dynamically interact with it in the subconscious. Therefore, the act of reading the activation sequence requires the enumeration of endless strings of image data, then reproducing an image from those in your head. Normally, such things cannot be done in the consciousness.

"I'm no good at practicals, but I'm confident in my analyses." As if it was nothing, I dismissed my insane skill with the one word, 'analyses'.

"...Your misinformation skills are also quite something." Her look was something in between an appraisal and a glare.

The person who stepped up to protect me withstanding the worst of the investigation, Miyuki, came forward. "As Kazama-sama said, this was all really just a misunderstanding. We are very sorry for bothering you all, senpai."

Without the slightest deceit, she gave a deep bow, and as if the miasma was dispelled, Mari looked away. "Mari, it's fine already. Tatsuya-kun, that really was just a demonstration right?" When did she start calling me by name? I thought, but I could not refuse the timely help from Mayumi. As I nodded with the same deadpan expression I had used up to now, Mayumi gave a somewhat triumphant — it was like she was saying 'loan~' — looking smile. "It is not prohibited for students to teach each other, but in terms of exercising magic, you are prohibited from executing it. This is taught in the first semester in the classroom. In terms of self-studying the exercise of magic, it's probably best to refrain."

Returning to her grave look after Mayumi finished her inspirational speech. Mari also gave a word on the matter. "...Since the President has said so, I will refrain this time. I don't want there to be a second time." Without looking like bitter enemies, together they straightened and gave a bow. Mari turned around. After one-step, she stopped and asked a question with her back to them. "Your name?"

As her head turned, my appearance was reflected in her long narrow eyes. "First year class E, Kazama Tatsuya."

"I'll remember that."

Holding back my tongue just before I almost instinctively let slip a 'no problem', I swallowed a sigh.

"...Don't think I owe you anything."

After the officials had gone out of sight, the one who had acted first, in other words the first course student whom I had protected, glared at me and said as much in the same thorny voice. My expression had a rather 'ah man' look to it. All his friends had a face similar to his. Relieved that this normally needlessly excited character would not play up here at least,

I returned the gaze of the course 1 student who suddenly grew a spine. "I don't think that at all, so don't worry. What got you off wasn't my glib tongue but rather Miyuki's sincerity."

"...My name is Morisaki Shun. As you thought, I am of the Morisaki house." At my praise of Miyuki, his hostility faded somewhat, and he gave his name.

"I'm just saying it's not really that much of a big deal. I've seen plenty of practical examples in visual materials."

"Ah, now that you mention it, I think I've seen them before too."

"You only just remembered it now didn't you. As I thought, Tatsuya's on a different level to you."

"How patronizing, an idiot who tried to grab a Houki in the midst of activation has no business talking about levels."

"Ah? Who're you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"Uhm... that really is dangerous. Psions produced by another magician's activation ritual would cause a rejection by your own subconscious..."

"What she said, got it?"

"Erika-chan too all right? Don't use your hands directly, you'd receive the interference 1000 fold."

"It's fine. This is shielded."

As the talk between his friends, meaningful in its own way, finally shifted back in their direction, Morisaki and I shared a glance without moving. "I still don't acknowledge you, Kazama Tatsuya. Shiba-san's place should be with us." On that note without waiting for my reply, Morisaki left. He probably said it precisely because it was a line that did not bear an answer, something his opponent was fully aware of.

"He is suddenly calling me by my full name, huh." As I muttered to myself at a volume just loud enough to hear, Morisaki gave an involuntary shudder. His obstinacy was unlikely to stop there. However, it seemed likely his pride was a part of his nature.

Beside him, hearing his murmur, Miyuki seemed disquieted. She had had enough of Morisaki's prejudices. "Kazama-sama, shall we head out?"

"Yeah, you're right. Leo, Chiba-san, Shibata-san, let's go." Sharing a feeling of mental fatigue, the two of them nodded at the others, and began to leave. As if to cut them off, to make things worse, a pair of class A girls stood in their way, but their body language clearly indicated they did not intend to do any more today. Exchanging looks with Miyuki, the moment dragged on.

Understanding my intent, Miyuki was about to bid them farewell, but then the other opened her mouth. "I'm Mitsui Honoka. I'm sorry for saying all those things earlier." She suddenly bowed, fully honest, and I was rather embarrassed. This girl, who earlier was not hiding her elitism to say the least, seemed to have gone about a complete turnaround. "Thank you for protecting me. Morisaki-kun waved it off, but it's thanks to Onii-san that it didn't become a huge issue."

"...It was nothing. Although, please stop with the Onii-san. We're same year students."

"I understand. Then, what should I call you..."

A fierce conviction blazed in her eyes. It would be nice if this did not become troublesome, I thought, as I took care to reply in a manner that did not come out displeased. "Tatsuya is fine."

"...Alright. And so, um..."

"...What is it?" At the rapid eye contact, Miyuki stood before Honoka.

"...Is it alright to go together with you to the station?" Nervously, but with a determined conviction hidden in her face, Honoka asked to accompany them. With a sense of surprise not so much at Honoka's words but the unexpectedness of the whole thing, Erika and Mizuki shared a look. Though even then those two, plus Leo and of course Miyuki and Tatsuya, had no reason to refuse, and indeed didn't refuse.

There was a delicate air on the way back to the station. The members were me, Mizuki, Erika, and Leo from class E, along with Miyuki, Honoka, and Kitayama Shizuku from class A, the girl who had caught Honoka during Mayumi's appearance earlier. Next to me was Miyuki, then for some strange reason, on the other side was Honoka. "...Then, the one who performs Tatsuya-san's adjustments is you yourself?"

"Yes. I feel most at ease when I do it myself." In response to Honoka's question, I answered as if it were obvious. "I just do a bit of arranging. There's not much maintenance required on the part of the CAD."

"Even so, if you only have the knowledge to simply understand the device OS you can't do much." Peering out from beside Miyuki was Mizuki, who joined in the conversation. Judging from my light smile as I replied, it wasn't really effective. "I don't have the skill to access the CAD core systems. That's too much."

"Tatsuya-kun, could you also look over my CAD?" Looking back towards us, Leo and Erika. The reason Erika changed her way of referring to Tatsuya from 'Kazama-kun' to 'Tatsuya-kun' was because Mitsui-san called him that so it's fine, she had unilaterally declared. In exchange, you can just call me Erika as well. She had imposed conditionally. Naturally, Mizuki also insisted on the trade, and everything became official pretty fast.

"Impossible, I have no faith in my ability to handle such a specialized CAD."

"Ah ha, you really are quite something, Tatsuya-kun." It was hard to tell if I was being serious or just humble, but Erika's reaction was simple praise.

"Why?"

"You realized this was my CAD." At my question, Erika laughed merrily while twirling the retracted baton by the strap attached to the handle. However, there was a glint in her eye that went beyond a simple smile.

"Eh? That baton's a device?" Sure enough, as if right on cue, Mizuki's eyes went round with surprise, and Erika just gave two quick nods in satisfaction.

"Thank you for your normal reaction, Mizuki. If everyone had already noticed, I would've face-planted."

Listening to that exchange, Leo inquired further. "...Where is the system built in? From the feeling earlier, it's not totally hollow is it?"

"No luck, apart from the handle it's totally hollow. It increases strength by using the technique of carving seals into it. Reinforcement magic is your field isn't it?"

"...The technique takes a geometric pattern and engraves it into a sensitive alloy, which activates by injecting Psions, right? If you do that, wouldn't it bleed a considerable amount of Psions? You'd run out of gas pretty often wouldn't you? Carved seals are pretty inefficient in the first place, so I thought it's not a technique used very often nowadays." At Leo's points, Erika's eyes widened a little in both surprise and admiration.

"Ooh, your field indeed, but there's one more thing. Strengthening is only needed during expansion and the moment of impact. If I limit Psion emission to those moments, I don't waste too much. It's the same principle as the helm splitter. ...eh, what happened guys?" As a blend of admiration and shock filled the air, Erika asked that question.

"Erika... I'm pretty sure something like helm splitter was classified as a secret or mystery technique. That's far more amazing than merely emitting large amounts of Psion." Miyuki answered on behalf of everyone. It was pointed out rather casually.

Judging by Erika's expression, she was startled. "Both Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-san are amazing, but Erika-chan is also amazing... Are normal people rare at our high school?"

"I don't think there are any normal people in a magic high school." At Mizuki's natural remark, Kitayama Shizuku, silent until now, dropped a supremely precise retort, and the core of the matter disappeared in various ways.


End file.
